Hawaï
by natsu18
Summary: Sakura Haruno débarque à Hawaï pour des vacances biens méritées... mais pourquoi demande-t-elle une totale discrétion sur sa présence sur l'île? Pendant son séjour à Hawaï elle fera d'étonnantes rencontres,sans oublier le soleil, la plage et l'océan!
1. Chapter 1

Hawaï, 18 mai 2011

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel « Mirador », connu pour son service impeccable et ses quatre étoiles qui attiraient des clients fortunés venus sur l'île pour passer des vacances agréables, se tenait droit comme un "i" derrière le comptoir doré et parfaitement propre du hall d'entré de l'hôtel.

Quand le téléphone sonnait le réceptionniste répondait immédiatement, se présentait selon la langue du client et répondait à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Celles-ci pouvaient être des plus banales comme elles pouvaient également être d'une extravagance rare, propres aux personnes fortunées.

Le jeune réceptionniste avait par exemple eu à réserver ce matin une suite qui devait avoir : exactement treize vases en verre de Murano contenant 18 roses rouges, oranges, et jaunes. Il devrait aussi y avoir un miroir à pied tout les trois mètres dans chaque pièce, chaque miroir devant faire 2m de haut et 80cm de large et le bois en chênes. Pour finir une personne devrait se charger de venir nettoyer la chambre toutes les heures et ce dans la plus grande discrétion.

Loin de trouver la requête étrange, le jeune homme confirma et affirma que la suite serait prête selon les goûts de Madame pour son arrivée.

Ainsi, il s'activait sur son ordinateur, passait des coups de téléphone et s'occupait de tous les clients qui arrivaient. Bien sûr il n'était pas seul pour accomplir ce travail, ils étaient au nombre de cinq : deux jeunes filles, une de 26 et l'autre de 27 ans, un autre homme de 25ans et lui-même qui en avait aussi 25. Il y avait également celui qu'on pouvait appeler "le doyen", il avait plus de 50 ans, de beaux cheveux poivre et sel et supervisait la réception. Il était connu de tous les habitués et très apprécié par eux.

Il était 10h00 quand une cliente entra dans le hall grandiose de l'hôtel, le jeune réceptionniste la remarqua immédiatement. En effet il était difficile de la rater car elle avait des cheveux roses ! Ils étaient coupés courts et raides avec deux mèches sur le côté. Habitué à rester impassible il ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement et observa la nouvelle venue discrètement.

Elle portait des lunettes de soleil qui masquaient ses yeux sans pour autant cacher son visage pâle. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, simple, et un short en jean. Comme chaussures de petites ballerines bleues marines en toile très plates."Surement pour faciliter les déplacements pendant le voyage" se dit le jeune homme. Sur son épaule gauche elle tenait un grand sac à main, un cabas, en toile blanche et aux lanières en cordage bleu foncé.

Son style très vacance et décontracté l'aurait fait ressembler à n'importe quelle jeune fille simple de n'importe quelle ville, de n'importe quel quartier du monde. Mais le réceptionniste ne s'y trompa pas! Il était habitué à la riche clientèle et savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence, souvent trompeuse, des clients. Sa théorie fut confirmée quand il observa la jeune femme monter les marches de l'entrée du hall: sa démarche était calme mais assurée, son visage levé, droit, très distingué. Elle se tenait droite et avait des gestes gracieux tout en restant naturelle. Sans aucuns doutes, cette femme n'avait pas été élevée n'importe où. Pour confirmer ses pensés, elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers lui, habituée, suivie par un bagagiste qui poussait un chariot contenant trois valises de différentes tailles. Toutes des Louis Vuitton. Quand elle fut devant lui il put l'observer de plus prés.

Sans aucuns bijoux ni, il le devina, maquillage. Le vernis à ongle était lui aussi absent. La toute nouvelle cliente s'apprêta à lui parler quand une sonnerie retentit. La jeune femme réagit immédiatement, elle avait légèrement sursauté comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de téléphone. Elle sortit rapidement un Black Berry rouge de son sac, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au nom du correspondant, poussa un bref soupire et raccrocha. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le réceptionniste.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, bienvenue au Mirador que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie et accueillante.

- Bonjour, j'ai réservé une suite au nom de Haruno. Sa voix était claire, et chaleureuse pas du tout méprisante comme l'étaient certains des clients.

Il fit une brève recherche sur son ordinateur et leva vers elle un regard approbateur.

- Oui, vous aviez demandé la suite Océan c'est ça ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas donné d'heure d'arrivée est-ce qu'elle est prête ?

- Bien sure. Elle a été arrangée selon vos demandes Mademoiselle Haruno. Une femme de chambre vous y attend. Voici votre clef, une personne va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre suite.

- Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs mais revient sur ses pas, préoccupée.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Un problème Mademoiselle Haruno ?

- Je n'ai donné aucune date de départ mais je pense rester une semaine. Peut-être plus.

- Bien Mademoiselle Haruno, je le note immédiatement. Passez un bon séjour au Mirador.

- Merci.

- Bonne journée.

La demoiselle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années portant l'uniforme de l'hôtel l'y attendait retenant les portes. Il inclina légèrement la tête devant elle et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Quand les portes se refermèrent il se présenta.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, je vais vous monter votre suite. Elle se trouve au dernier étage au fond du couloir.

- Bien.

Ils ne parlèrent plus le temps de la montée. La jeune femme cachée derrière ses lunettes semblait plongée dans ses pensés et ne fit pas attention aux étages qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Arrivée devant la porte de la suite, le jeune homme y inséra une carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte. Sous les yeux de Mademoiselle Haruno apparu un magnifique salon, spacieux aux couleurs beiges. Un imposant canapé faisant la moitié du salon donnait envie de s'y allonger aux milieux des coussins. Un tapis aux tons sable, moelleux, recouvrait une large partie du plancher de la pièce sur lequel se tenaient deux fauteuils aux mêmes couleurs que le canapé et se tenaient face à ce dernier. La jeune femme fit quelques pas et retira ses lunettes pour mieux voir, laissant découvrir deux grands yeux émeraudes.

- Magnifique ! souffla-t-elle

- Bienvenue au Mirador Mademoiselle Haruno. clama une voix chaude

Elle se retourna pour voir, en plus de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné, une femme en tailleur noir, avec des talons, les cheveux tiraient en un chignon serré, avec des lunettes rectangulaires bordeaux, elle devait avoir la trentaine. Prés d'elle se tenait une jeune femme de chambre.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis la gouvernante de cet hôtel, Chloé Spencer. Nous sommes honorés par votre visite Mademoiselle Haruno et nous espérons que votre séjour ici sera le plus agréable possible.

- Je l'espère aussi. dit la demoiselle en ébouriffant ses cheveux roses.

- L'hôtel se met à votre entière disposition Mademoiselle. Nous proposons de nombreuses activités. Notre centre de remise en forme est à votre disposition comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Tout le personnel sera présent pour répondre à la moindre de vos demandes. Jimmy, elle désigna le jeune homme qui avait accompagné la jeune femme, est à votre entière disposition.

- Demandez moi tout ce qu'il vous plaira Mademoiselle Haruno je suis là pour ça durant votre séjour. Dit-il poliment

- Et voici Rebecca, qui s'occupera de votre suite.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, si vous avez le moindre souhait concernant la suite j'y répondrais.

- La suite vous plait-elle ? demanda alors la gouvernante une pointe d'empressement dans la voix

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Hormis le canapé, le fauteuil et le tapis, les meubles étaient en bois foncé et lustrés, magnifiques. Un écran plat géant se tenait dans l'angle droit de la pièce principale et prés de lui les derniers équipements pour écouter de la musique avec une bibliothèque remplis des dernières nouveautés musicales.

Derrière le canapé se trouvait un bar fait en bambous remplis de diverses boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées.

Ce qui faisait le charme de cette pièce était deux arcades en bois qui formaient un angle qui délimitaient l'espace sans le fermer. Une première arcade se trouvait devant la partie salon, devant le canapé et les fauteuils, et la deuxième à droite de l'entrée, donnait accès à la partie salle à manger. La salle à manger était simple : une grande table en verre, bordée de bois et posée sur quatre pieds en bois sur laquelle reposait un magnifique bouquet.

Mais ce qui attira le regard émeraude de la jeune cliente n'était la pièce mais l'immense baie vitrée qui suivait le contour de celle-ci. La baie vitrée donnait directement sur l'océan bleu turquoise qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La jeune femme eu soudain une envie irrépressible de plonger dans l'océan. Cette dernière s'approcha de la baie et se rendit compte qu'en étant prés de la vitre on découvrait quelques marches en bois clair qui menaient à un jardin verdoyant, avec plusieurs palmiers majestueux jetant de grandes ombres, et plusieurs fleurs exotiques aux couleurs chaudes rendaient vivant ce petit paradis.

La jeune femme fit coulisser la vitre et descendit les marches goutant avec plaisir le soleil sur sa peau et le léger vent dans ses cheveux. Arrivée sur la pelouse elle se rendit compte que le jardin avait la forme d'un croissant de lune ce qui faisait que la partie droite et gauche étaient cachées tant que l'on n'arrivait pas au centre du jardin.

Elle se tourna vers la gouvernante qui l'avait suivie et, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui demander, commença à lui fournir des explications.

- Votre suite est au bout du bâtiment, à l'angle ce qui lui donne une forme ovale. Le jardin est en contre bas mais garde la forme de l'hôtel. L'Architect qui à imaginé cette suite a voulu que l'océan soit visible en permanence pour donner une impression d'espace continu. Le jeu des perspectives fait que l'on ne voit pas le jardin de l'intérieur, seulement l'océan et lorsque l'on se trouve sur la pelouse on aperçoit les deux autres côtés du jardin. Le côté droit mène à la bibliothèque et le côté gauche à votre chambre. Les deux pièces sont accessibles de l'extérieur par des escaliers. Sur la gauche vous avez une table de jardin et devant vous, comme vous pouvez le voir, une piscine privée.

- Un téléphone se trouve sur la table de jardin et est à votre disposition. Cela vous convient-il Mademoiselle ? demanda la gouvernante légèrement tendue face au silence de sa cliente.

Muette, elle regarda encore ce jardin magnifique et c'est dans un souffle qu'elle répondit :

- C'est…parfait.

- Jimmy !

La jeune femme se tourna et vit Jimmy arriver, égale à lui même, droit comme un i. Il s'approcha et lui expliqua son rôle.

- Je suis à votre entière disposition Mademoiselle. Une touche spéciale sur les téléphones de la suite vous mettra immédiatement en relation avec à moi. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes services à n'importe quel moment. Voici une carte avec le numéro, pour m'appeler quand vous serez à l'extérieur.

- Merci bien. Maintenant j'aimerais me reposer, le voyage m'a épuisé.

- Évidemment Mademoiselle.

Ils se retirèrent tous, mais au moment de franchir la porte elle les rappela :

- Euh, une dernière chose si on me demande au téléphone ou à la réception dite que je ne suis pas dans cet hôtel, que vous n'avez pas de cliente de ce nom, et que vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Je ne veux pas être dérangée ni qu'on sache que je suis ici.

- C'est très claire, nous allons faire le nécessaire immédiatement. Notre hôtel garantit la plus grande discrétion pour ses clients qui le demandent.

- Parfait. Ah et est-ce possible de faire venir un masseur ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je l'attendrais dans le jardin.

- Bien Mademoiselle.

- Merci.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et laissèrent la femme aux cheveux roses au milieu du salon. Elle posa son sac sur la table basse et retira ses ballerines. Elle aimait le contact du tapis sous ses pieds. Elle retira ses lunettes. Son portable retentit une nouvelle fois. Elle laissa sonner et quand il s'arrêta regarda le correspondant. Excédé elle poussa un soupir d'agacement et retira la batterie de son téléphone qu'elle posa prés de son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle était dans le jardin elle entendit le masseur arriver. Il la rejoignit et 10min plus tard elle dormait sur la table face à l'océan. Elle se détendait enfin depuis qu'elle était arrivée.


	2. petite journée de bonheur!

Hawaï, 19 mai 2011

Le soleil était levé et brillait d'une lumière vive, déversant ses rayons flamboyants dans la chambre sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme dans le lit qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Elle n'avait pas fermé la baie vitrée la veille au soir, et un léger vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce agitant légèrement les fins rideaux de soie faisant jouer les ombres sur son visage. La jeune femme bougea légèrement et commença à se réveiller, laissant découvrir ses yeux verts émeraudes ensommeillés. Perdue elle regarda les lieux où elle se trouvait sans les reconnaître, se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Finalement son regard s'éclaira quand elle se souvint de la journée de la veille « Ah je suis à Hawaï, dans la suite…"Océan" je crois». C'est avec un petit sourire heureux et un profond bâillement qu'elle se recoucha posant paresseusement un bras sur ses yeux.

« huuum, j'ai sommeil » pensa la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait bien dans ce lit moelleux et aimait la chaleur du matin sur sa peau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard passa sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan et les palmiers. «Je me demande qu'elle heure il est ?». Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table de nuit. « 9h48…je peux encore dormir,... j'ai tellement sommeil ».

Elle voulut se rendormir et cacher ses yeux encore sensibles à la lumière du jour un peu trop vive qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, mais...

- Grouiiile

Même si elle était seule elle rougit en entendant son ventre gargouiller de faim:" J'ai faim! J'aurais dû manger hier soir...". Suite à cette réflexion essentielle, elle s'assit dans son lit et tendit la main vers le téléphone noir qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

- Huuum?

La belle endormie leva un fin sourcil rose et posa un doigt contre sa joue, affichant une moue dubitative se demandant qui appeler pour avoir son petit déjeuner. Dans un éclair de lucidité matinale, elle se rappela du jeune homme de la veille : " Jimmy !"

Elle appuya sur la touche où figurait son nom et entendit la sonnerie. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Haruno, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, euh…j'aimerais déjeuner dans ma chambre.

- Avez-vous des préférences pour votre petit déjeuner ?

- Faites quelque chose de simple et surtout…surtout pas de salé !

- Bien Mademoiselle. Dans qu'elle pièce doit-on vous l'apporter ?

- Sur la table.

- …

- Celle du jardin! La table du jardin ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter « bravo passe pour une idiote ! » pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur, se sentant subitement stupide.

- Bien Mademoiselle.

Elle reposa le téléphone, contente de bientôt pouvoir manger et se leva. Son pyjama était composé d'un débardeur blanc sur lequel était écrit en rouge « I LOVE N-Y » et d'un short gris chine lui permettant de ne pas mourir de chaud sur cette délicieuse île qu'est Hawaï. Pieds nus elle alla se brosser les dents, elle détestait avoir la bouche pâteuse au réveil, et se coiffa rapidement. " Je ne veux pas ressembler à un épouvantail, encore moins devant Jimmy!"

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre elle ne pu s'empêcher d'observer l'océan qui l'éblouit, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux à cause des rayons du soleil qui frappaient la surface de l'eau. Emerveillée par cette vision elle se dépêcha d'aller dans le jardin. Elle descendit les marches et goûta avec ravissement la sensation de l'herbe coupée sous ses pieds quand elle s'assit à la table, et ne remarqua pas Rebecca arriver avec un plateau garni.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle !

La "Demoiselle" se retourna pour voir arriver la femme de chambre de la veille dont le visage était à moitié caché par ce que contenait le plateau qu'elle portait essayant d'en maintenir l'équilibre précaire.

- Bonjour Rebecca ! Je croyais que le petit-déjeuner devait être simple ? s'esclaffa la jeune femme

- Oh vous voulez que j'aille vous en apporter un autre ? s'empressa de demander Rebecca en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

En effet, le plateau comportait : une carafe de jus d'orange, une carafe d'eau, une corbeille de pain, différentes confitures, du beurre, une corbeille de fruits, du lait chaud, du chocolat, des viennoiseries, du café, une théière d'eau chaude, différents thés, un bol, une grande tasse, une petite tasse, des cuillères, et des couteaux.

Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment Rebecca avait put porter tout ça, ses bras bronzés étaient si minces!

- Non, non ça ira très bien. Je vais prendre…hum…le pain, le lait, les confitures, le chocolat et le bol. Ah et le verre et la carafe d'eau.

- Bien Mademoiselle.

- La prochaine fois ne prenez que ce que je viens de vous dire, ce sera plus léger. Et vous éviterez de vous briser un bras! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- D'accord, merci Mademoiselle.

Et elle repartit laissant la Demoiselle prendre son déjeuner face à l'océan. Elle manga en silence ses tartines et bu son chocolat, ses cheveux roses bougeant au gré du vent, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle inspira profondément, ramenant une jambe contre sa poitrine.

- "C'est magnifique... Sakura tu va passer des vacances paradisiaques."

Elle eu un grand sourire et finit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

La jeune femme qui était arrivée hier au Mirador, et dont les beaux cheveux roses faisaient tourner les têtes de tous les passants depuis son arrivée sur l'île, s'appelait bien Sakura Haruno.

Elle avait 24 ans et était japonaise ce qui pourrait expliquer la couleur extravagante de ses cheveux. Pourtant cette couleur était bel et bien naturelle rendant la jeune fille célèbre dans son milieu et il faut dire que le milieu dans lequel elle vivait était conventionnel, froid, et dur. Sakura Haruno était la fille unique d'une célèbre avocate et son père était l'une des plus grosses fortunes de son pays.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Sakura avait eu une enfance aussi normale que possible, et ses parents avaient toujours étaient très proches d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas voulu en faire une enfant gâtée et adoraient leur unique fille. Elle avait reçu une très bonne éducation et avait fini ses études d'économie et de management aux Etats-Unis il y a deux ans. Depuis elle travaillait dans l'entreprise de son père à un poste prestigieux. Mais elle avait obtenu ce poste grâce à ses efforts et non par son père malgré ce que certaines personnes pensaient. Elle avait dû, comme les autres, passer devant le conseil d'administration et passer de nombreux entretiens. Elle était en outre intelligente et son caractère faisait qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Si l'on doit définir le caractère de Sakura les mots les plus appropriés sont: forte, déterminée, et (parfois) douce. Malgré l'énergie dont elle faisait preuve au quotidien, elle avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre le travail et de rentrer au Japon.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, Sakura se dirigea vers la salle de bains qu'elle avait vaguement aperçue en se brossant les dents. On accédait à la salle de bain par une porte à gauche en entrant. La porte donnait sur un couloir, à droite une autre porte ouvrait sur le dressing, au bout du couloir se situait la salle de bain. Elle y entra et fut stupéfaite par la beauté.

La baie vitrée, percée d'une fenêtre, recouvrait tout le mur de droite inondant la pièce de lumière. En biais, à droite, se trouvait une immense baignoire ovale recouverte de bois sombre posée sur le sol. D'ailleurs le sol était un parquet clair et autour de la baignoire se trouvait un tapis couleur sable qui semblait bien moelleux, un tapis identique avait été placé prés de la douche. La douche en marbre été construite à l'italienne c'est-à-dire que le sol de la douche était de plein pied et légèrement incliné au centre. A la gauche de l'entré un immense miroir en bambou faisait la moitié du mur et reflétait l'océan. Un lavabo posait sur du marbre trônait au milieu du meuble en bambous. Plusieurs armoires remplies de serviettes de tailles différentes étaient disposées dans la pièce et un peignoir moelleux l'attendait accroché au mur.

- Pas étonnant qu'on appel cette suite la « suite océan ». Cette salle de bain est incroyable ! elle sautilla comme une enfant au milieu de la pièce prise d'une joie soudaine, excitée comme devant un gros cadeau. En l'occurrence ce cadeau était la beauté de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-On a l'impression de se laver au milieu de l'Atlantique avec la baie vitré ouverte sur l'océan qui se reflète dans le miroir. murmura-t-elle

Sans plus attendre elle enleva son pyjama qu'elle laissa par terre, alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour sentir le vent et fila sous la douche.

"Huuuuuum ! Trop bon."

Sakura appréciait l'eau chaude sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait parfaitement détendue, et se savonna avec plaisir.

"Cet hôtel est génial, ils ont même mis les gels douches à la pêche comme je le leur avais demandé."

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortie de la douche et s'enroula avec bonheur dans une serviette blanche et moelleuse et se sécha les cheveux. En réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait mettre elle se dirigea vers le téléphone de sa chambre et appela Jimmy.

- Allo Mademoiselle Haruno ?

- Jimmy j'aurais besoin d'un téléphone portable si c'est possible.

- Pour quand Mademoiselle ?

- Hum…la fin de la journée.

- Avez-vous une préférence, un modèle particulier ?

- Prenez en un tactile, facilement maniable, … et un fonctionnement pas trop compliqué. A vouloir faire trop moderne on ne sait plus comment s'en servir ! La marque m'importe peu.

- Il sera là ce soir Mademoiselle.

- Parfait ! Ah euh, je vais m'absenter pour l'après-midi, pouvez vous me réserver une table pour ce soir dans votre restaurant ?

- Bien évidemment, fumeur ou non ?

- Non fumeur et face à l'océan s'il vous plait.

- C'est noté.

- Merci Jimmy.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle.

- Au revoir.

Contente d'avoir réglé tous ces détails Sakura se dirigea vers le dressing dans lequel toutes ses affaires avaient été rangées à son arrivée. « Surement par Rebecca » pensa-t-elle en regardant les différents shorts qu'elle avait.

Après 15min de réflexion, elle se regarda satisfaite dans le miroir. Elle avait opté pour un short en jean, des tongs en cuir blanc et un débardeur en lin serré sous la poitrine et qui s'évasait jusqu'à la taille. Elle alla récupérer son sac de la veille resté sur la table basse du salon, retira tout ce qui était inutile (portable, billets d'avion, etc…) et y fourra son maillot de bain, un livre, une serviette de plage, sa clef magnétique et son portefeuille. Avant de partir elle prit une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le mini frigo du bar et sortit de sa suite. Arrivée à l'accueil elle repéra le réceptionniste de la veille et se dirigea vers lui.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Haruno ?

- Appelez moi seulement Mademoiselle s'il vous plait. Ma demande d'hier sur la … discrétion à été…

- Respectée Mademoiselle.

- Bien. Maintenant pourriez vous m'indiquer la plus jolie plage du coin ?

- La plage «Waikikiki Beach » est la plus réputée. Elle est magnifique, vous ne serez pas déçue Mademoiselle. Tournez à droite en sortant de l'hôtel, continuez jusqu'à l'office du tourisme et tournez à gauche. Vous arriverez directement à la plage.

- Merci beaucoup, au revoir!

- Au revoir Mademoiselle.

Sakura enfila ses lunettes de soleil et partit pour la plage, suivant les indications du réceptionniste et appréciant la chaleur qui l'entourait, les ombres des palmiers. Elle regarda partout et remarqua qu'il y avait encore peu de touristes ou du moins elle ne se sentait pas oppressée par la foule.

« J'ai eu raison de venir maintenant, c'est la période des examens, des concours, les gens ont plein de travail avant de partir en vacances. Il n'y a que des personnes âgées ou des gens tellement riches qu'ils ne travaillent pas ! Je sens que je vais passer une journée plage tranquille !» Sakura pensait ça quand elle déboucha sur la plage et se stoppa net. La plage n'était pas à proprement dit « bondée », mais un certain nombre de couples (la plus part de plus de 30ans), quelques familles, et groupes d'amis occupaient les lieux. Ce qui embêta Sakura qui avait envie de solitude ou en tout cas pas d'une centaine de touristes.

« Heureusement que c'est pas la pleine saison ! Mais bon où je vais moi maintenant ?» Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant d'abdiquer devant la solution qui semblait la plus logique «Il n'y a plus qu'à marcher, je suis sur une île il y aura bien une plage pas trop bondée ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que Sakura se mit à flâner dans la ville, regardant les magasins plus ou moins chic, s'arrêtant pour prendre une glace à la pêche, contente de se laisser aller.

Mais quand 13h00 arriva son estomac reprit le dessus et l'instinct animal la poussa à rechercher un endroit où manger. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que cela allait s'avérer un peu plus compliqué que ça!

« Mer… ! Je suis tombée dans un endroit paumé, où il n'y a que des habitations ou des magasins ! Mais y a pas de bouffe ! »

La faim avait pour habitude de rendre Sakura légèrement agressive et vulgaire. Elle commençait à désespérer et à envisager de passer la journée le ventre vide quand une délicieuse odeur lui parvint aux narines.

« huuuuum ! Ça sent trop bon ! D'où ça vient ? Mince je vois aucun resto ! » Sakura se laissa guider par l'odeur ne faisant absolument pas attention à où elle allait.

Et MIRACLE !

10 minutes plus tard elle tombait sur une brasserie avec terrasse !

Elle y entra sans se faire prier et se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la peau mâte.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! lança Sakura à la cantonade en allant s'assoir au bar, faisant se retourner tous les clients présents.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je vous sers quoi ?

- Ce que vous voulez ! Je meurs de faim !

- Alors je vais vous faire ma spécialité.

- Ça sera très bien.

Quelques minutes après Sakura reprenait vit grâce à un délicieux plat de poisson.

- Huum ! C'est délicieux ! qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est du Lieux à l'ananas.

- Ah bon ? Étonnant, mais c'est divin !

- Merci c'est gentil.

- Je le pense vraiment.

Elle continua à manger, recommanda des frites et fini avec une glace au citron en dessert. Quand elle fut rassasiée elle prit conscience d'un détail important:

- Dites-moi Monsieur…

- Oui ?

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? L'interrogea-t-elle perdue.

- Nous sommes dans le village Youkimi.

- Un village ? Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression de marcher beaucoup. Songea la jeune femme

- C'est parce que le village est presque collé à la ville. On y arrive très facilement à pied. Mais comme il y a moins de choses par ici, les touristes viennent moins.

- Dites Monsieur, vous êtes hawaïen ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous devez surement bien connaître le coin…

- Comme ma poche, je suis né ici et ce restaurant existait déjà avant ma naissance !

- Oh, vous en avez hérité ?

- Oui de mon père.

- Je trouve ça merveilleux de pouvoir hériter quelque chose de sa famille...» Elle se perdit dans ses pensés, mais reprit vite pied.

- En fait j'aimerais savoir s'il y a dans les environs une plage. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter : une plage pas trop touristique si possible.

- Il y a la plage Pukhalani. Les touristes ni viennent pas, ou alors seulement quelques avertis. Sinon ils vont tous à la grande plage de Waikikiki Beach en ville. Il faut 20 minutes à pied pour y aller.

- Elle est difficile d'accès ?

- Pas du tout ! En sortant d'ici vous continuez tout droit, vous prenez la deuxième à droite puis la première à gauche. Ensuite vous verrez un chemin de terre. Vous n'avez qu'à le suivre et vous arriverez au pied d'une falaise. Il y a un escalier qui mène à la plage.

- Ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué, je devrai pouvoir m'en sorti! Merci beaucoup Monsieur vous m'avez sauvé la vie avec votre délicieux repas! Et merci pour la plage !

- De rien Mademoiselle. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Elle s'inclina légèrement en remerciement et partit d'un bon pas vers la plage en espérant pouvoir enfin se baigner.

Arrivée sur la falaise Sakura fut subjuguée par la beauté du paysage. Où qu'elle regarda l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle chercha les escaliers dont lui avait parlé le monsieur du bar. Ils étaient en bois et suivaient la pente de la falaise, mais Sakura les descendit prudemment et arriva finalement sur le sable. La plage s'étendait tout le long de la falaise et Sakura n'en voyait pas le bout. Quelques personnes étaient là mais 10 fois moins qu'à Waikikiki Beach. « Ça doit être des habitants... Bon c'est l'heure de se détendre ! »

Elle chercha un coin au soleil mais pas trop loin de la falaise. Elle étendit sa serviette rouge, se passa de la crème solaire, enleva ses chaussures, son short et son haut. Elle révéla un joli bikini couleur framboise et s'avança vers l'eau turquoise. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin sentir l'eau elle ne put s'empêcher de sautiller, aux anges. Elle continua de s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille et fut émerveillée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait voir ses pieds. L'eau était tellement transparente qu'on voyait le fond sans problème. Sakura laissa échapper un rire et plongea tête la première dans les vagues. Elle s'amusa à aller toucher le fond et remonta quand elle fut à bout de souffle.

« La mer est tellement chaude ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon bain ! » pensait-elle en se laissant dériver en faisant la planche.

« Je pourrais rester là toute ma vie. Etre seule n'est pas si mal en fait…c'est même plutôt agréable de ne pas être obligée de penser pour deux, de faire ce qu'il me plait sur un coup de tête. J'ai bien fait de partir seule ! »

Elle se laissa aller aux désirs de l'eau appréciant le calme enchanterresque. Elle entendait au loin des rires et des discussions, mais cela faisait partit de la magie de ce moment. Sakura décida finalement d'aller explorer les fonds marins Hawaïens. Elle plongea tête la première en retenant sa respiration et ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'eau. Elle était fascinée par tous les petits poissons colorés, et autres être vivants marins !

« Trop jolieeee ! Ça à l'air tellement cool d'être un poisson hawaïen !» absorbée par ses réflexions…originales, elle en oublia de remonter à la surface et ce n'est qu'en donnant un coup de pied puissant sur le sable qu'elle réussi à remonter en inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais, ses poumons en feu ! Elle reprit son calme et explosa soudain de rire. C'était un fou rire incontrôlable et peu discret, le genre de fou rire qui attire l'attention. Sakura remarqua bien que les personnes autour d'elle la regardaient bizarrement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle se tenait les côtes et elle avait mal au ventre à trop rire, mais bon sang qu'elle se sentait bien!

« T'es trop débile Sakura, les gens doivent te prendre pour une folle ! Mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter! Oh mon dieu j'en ai mal au ventre, mais ça fait tellement de bien ! »


	3. Délice sucré

19 mai 2011 (fin d'après-midi)

- Ahahahah !

Un rire plein de fraicheur passa les lèvres roses de Sakura quand elle sentit des poissons passer entre ses jambes et chatouiller ses chevilles. Effrayés les habitants multicolores de la mer s'enfuirent, mais la bonne humeur de la jeune fille ne disparu pas pour autant.

Elle avait passé l'après midi à s'amuser dans l'eau ou à bronzer un livre à la main. Peu à peu les autres baigneurs avaient commencé à partit quand l'air s'était rafraichit, mais Sakura estimait qu'il faisait encore assez chaud pour une dernière baignade ! Ramenant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, Sakura observa ceux qui restaient encore sur la plage. Elle remarqua un groupe d'adolescents en train de jouer avec un énorme ballon dans l'eau. Plus loin un couple s'embrassait à l'ombre de la falaise. Elle tourna son regard à droite et n'aperçut personne, mis à part un jeune homme brun allongé sur sa serviette de plage, endormi, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il n'était pas loin de sa serviette à elle.

« Alala, il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus grand monde. Je devrais peut-être rentrer à l'hôtel. Moui…je vais faire ça. En plus je meurs de faim ! » se dit-elle, enthousiaste rien qu'à l'idée du repas qui l'attendait.

Elle sortit de l'eau en courant et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour les faire sécher plus vite. Elle se dirigea vers ses affaires en passant devant l'homme endormi : « Plutôt pas mal…pourquoi les hommes beaux ne sont qu'à l'étranger ? Ou alors c'est l'effet dépaysement ? » elle se rhabilla distraitement, perdue dans ses réflexions exotiques. Elle secoua sa serviette et s'excusa auprès du couple qui reçut tout le sable. « Sakura, t'es vraiment pas maline ! » Riant de sa maladresse elle remonta les escaliers de bois en courant, trop pressée de rentrer à l'hôtel.

- Enfin ! Pff…j'en peux…plus ! essoufflée elle se laissa tomber comme une masse. Pourquoi c'est toujours... plus simple quand…on descend et pas…quand on monte ?

En sueur et complétement essoufflée, loin de l'image glamour qu'elle aurait voulut donner, elle se releva maladroitement et se dirigea vers le village. Là elle sentit un léger vent frais qui lui apporta aux narines une délicieuse odeur de poisson qui lui donna une idée lumineuse. « Le restaurant…il faut que j'y aille pour lui demander comment rentrer à l'hôtel ! » Quand la jeune demoiselle se trouva devant la terrasse, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle marcha d'un peu décidé vers le gérant qui la reconnu aussitôt.

- Ah rebonjour Mademoiselle !

- Rebonjour à vous aussi Monsieur ! lui dit-elle en lui offrant un splendide sourire.

- Vous avez trouvé la plage ?

- Oh oui, elle est magnifique ! J'y ai passé toute l'après-midi. Et l'eau est si transparente !

- Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas envahie, pas comme celles qu'il y a pour les touristes près des hôtels! affirma le gérant du restaurant en secouant la tête, navré.

- Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous !

- Vous voulez mangez ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il par curiosité

- Non, j'ai déjà réservé ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi bon que ce que vous m'avez fait ce midi. Vous m'avez sauvez la vie ! Un peu plus et je mourrais de faim! déclara-t-elle théâtralement

- A une prochaine fois alors ?

- Comptez sur moi ! Au fait pour retourner en centre ville par où dois-je aller ?

Le gérant du restaurant réfléchit quelques minutes, se tourna vers un homme assis au bar non loin d'eux. Il s'adressa à lui dans une langue que Sakura ne connaissait pas. « De l'hawaïen, sûrement. »Déduisit-elle. Le gérant se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui expliqua comment retourner prés de la plage Waikikiki. « Hum, c'est facile et à partir de la plage je sais comment rentrer. Pas besoin qu'il sache où je réside. » Sakura eu un léger sentiment de culpabilité envers cet homme qui était si gentil avec elle, mais elle voulait être tranquille et ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette île où personne ne la connaissait.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement balayant rapidement ses sentiments.

- Au revoir Monsieur !

- Au revoir Mademoiselle ! A bientôt j'espère ?

- Comptez sur moi !

Et c'est d'un pas dynamique, presque sautillant, et en sifflotant qu'elle prit le chemin du retour.

20 minutes plus tard elle marchait pieds nus le long de la plage « Waikikiki » profitant des vagues qui venaient titiller ses pieds et se faufilaient entre ses orteils. Elle sentait le goût du sel sur sa langue et se surpris à sourire sans raisons. Sakura tourna son regard vers l'océan et s'arrêta pour observer le soleil déclinant.

Brusquement, sans prévenir, comme un coup de poing en plein ventre, ils la rattrapèrent sans crier gare, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, s'échapper…

* * *

><p><em>- Sakura ! Sakura !<em>

_Elle s'enfuit tandis qu'il courait ver elle, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud. Elle rit quand il la rattrapa et se jeta sur elle. Ils tombèrent ensemble et faillirent s'étouffer avec le sable tant ils riaient._

_...  
><em>

_- Attend moi ! s'il te plait…je…n'en peux…plus !_

_- Ahahah, regarde comme c'est beau ! Respire et ça ira mieux !_

_- S'il te plait, je suis crevée je... Aaaaah !_

_Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et courait pour qu'ils puissent arriver ensemble en haut de la colline avant que le soleil ne se couche._

* * *

><p>Allongée sur le sable elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y arriva pas. Ses cheveux roses collés par la sueur sur son visage l'empêchaient de voir, son cœur hurlait dans ses oreilles, elle suffoquait, elle allait…l'eau frôla ses orteils.<p>

Sakura sursauta au contact du liquide salé et froid et se calma un peu. Elle sentit que cela la soulageait et allongea ses jambes pour être le plus en contact possible avec les vagues. L'océan remonta jusqu'à ses genoux, le froid calmant ses angoisses, l'eau ralentissant son cœur, le sel apaisant sa respiration.

Sakura ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là au contact de l'eau, vaguement consciente des gens qui se trouvaient sur la plage, focalisée sur l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons. Finalement elle se releva, et épousseta le sable collé à ses vêtements. Elle sécha les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler et repartit vers l'hôtel sans s'apercevoir qu'on l'observait.

De retour au palace, Sakura respira mieux dans cet univers familier. Elle regarda autour d'elle et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres quand la conspiratrice qu'elle était trouva se qu'elle cherchait.

D'un pas vif la rose s'approcha de Jimmy qui s'affairait derrière le comptoir de la réception. Quand ce dernier leva les yeux de son ordinateur et remarqua la présence de la cliente dont il avait la charge, il se redressa droit comme un « i ». Il l'a vit s'approcher de lui avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres qui lui fit froid dans le dos et, lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, il ne put que lui adresser la parole.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Ha…

- Non Jimmy ! Un simple Mademoiselle fera l'affaire !

- Bien sur Mademoiselle, veuillez m'excuser. S'empressa de demander Jimmy, énervé d'avoir commit une erreur.

- Ça va, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Répondit Sakura avec chaleur, amusée.

- Votre journée s'est bien déroulée Mademoiselle ?

- Merveilleuse, j'ai découvert un coin de paradis !

- L'île en est remplie. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- En fait…oui.

Avec un regard mutin Sakura s'appuya sur le bord du comptoir et fixa Jimmy l'air de juger ce qu'il valait. Apparemment ce qu'elle vit lui plut étant donné l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle reprit la conversation.

- Êtes-vous sportif Jimmy ?

- Euh…plutôt, oui.

- Et…endurant ?

Pas rassuré Jimmy ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

- …oui ?

- Alors c'est parfait ! Sakura se redressa, son regard émeraude rieur. Rejoignez-moi demain dans ma chambre à…hum…08h00. Je pense que je serais prête !

- Prête pour quoi ? s'enquit le jeune pas homme, inquiet.

- Vous verrez !

Et c'est sur cette affirmation mystérieuse que Sakura Haruno s'en alla en direction des ascenseurs. Les portes allaient se refermer quand elle les bloqua avec sa main et interpella Jimmy : « Et surtout n'oubliez pas de prendre des vêtements de sport ! Vous en aurez besoin ! »

Sur ces derniers mots les portes se fermèrent, laissant un Jimmy en proies à une soudaine frayeur !

Sakura ne put retenir son rire quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. La tête de se pauvre Jimmy ! Il devait s'imaginer tout un tas de choses et la rose n'avait pas put s'empêcher de la jouer mystérieuse, c'était trop drôle !

Elle s'arrêta de rire quand les portes se rouvrirent et c'est avec un grand sourire idiot qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre ou plutôt sa suite étant donné le luxe de l'endroit où elle allait vivre durant une semaine entière, voir plus.

Sakura remarqua à peine l'homme qui arrivait en la dévisageant, « Sûrement à cause de mes cheveux. Pfff qu'elle idée de naître avec une telle couleur ! J'aurais pas put être brune comme tous les autres japonais?» elle inséra sa clef magnétique dans la fente de la porte de son mini paradis et réfléchit à la façon dont elle allait s'habiller pour aller manger.

« Peut-être que je devrais mettre une robe plutôt qu'un pantalon. Mais la robe ça fait chic et le pantalon ça fait plus vacance… ». Sans faire attention elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Mais si je mets une robe je serrais plus à l'aise et je pourrais manger plus qu'avec un pantalon qui me serrera. » Sakura absorbée par ses réflexions alla machinalement dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est que devant la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle qu'elle coupa court à ses réflexions.

Devant elle se trouvait le plus beau coucher de soleil qu'elle ait jamais vu, l'éblouissant et inondant la salle de bain d'orange, de rouge et de rose. Éblouie la jeune fille dut mettre une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Sans détacher son regard de cette vision paradisiaque elle se déshabilla. Nue, Sakura s'approcha des fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit, laissant pénétrer l'air doux de la soirée. Elle se faufila sous l'eau chaude et retira le sel et le sable qui collaient à sa peau, envoutée par ces couleurs paradisiaques qui couraient sur l'eau et tout autour d'elle.

20 minutes passèrent avant que Sakura ne sorte toute dégoulinante. Paresseusement elle s'enroula dans une serviette blanche et moelleuse et fit de même pour ses cheveux roses. Elle s'approcha du miroir et chercha pendant quelques secondes le sèche cheveux. Légèrement endormie par la douche chaude qu'elle venait de prendre, elle entreprit de sécher ses cheveux et de les faire tomber harmonieusement autour de son visage. Satisfaite du résultat Sakura prit la direction du dressing et reprit ses réflexions vestimentaires.

« Je pense que le mieux c'est de mettre une robe. Mais je ne veux pas être serrée, ni avoir l'air d'aller à une réception. Je suis en vacance tout de même ! »

Bien campée sur ses pieds face à ses robes Sakura entreprit de faire un choix, qui se révéla plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

- Argh ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que même pour un diner, seule en vacance, ce soit si difficile de choisir une robe ! s'exclama-t-elle ses beaux yeux verts désespérés. Je ne demande qu'une chose…une seule : une robe ! Et évidement, moi Sakura Haruno suis incapable de me décider !

Soudain son regard se posa sur l'objet de sa délivrance. « EUREKA ! ». Elle se saisit de la robe sans plus attendre et l'admira. « Comment ai-je put ne pas penser à elle tout de suite ? Elle est tellement belle ! »

La robe en question était faite d'un tissu léger, légèrement transparent et fin: la mousseline, parfait pour une soirée sur l'île d'Hawaï dont l'air de la nuit était encore chaud de la journée. La robe était d'un bleu sombre en haut du bustier et se dégradait en un violet vaporeux. Sakura la passa sans plus attendre et fut heureuse du reflet que lui renvoya le miroir. La robe tenait grâce à de fines bretelles et était serrée au niveau de sa poitrine en dessous de laquelle la robe devenait ample pour retomber sur ses pieds qui dépassaient à peine. La jeune fille se déplaça pour se rendre compte de l'effet produit. Ce bijou vestimentaire suivait ses pas dans un large mouvement de tissus, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour se balader un soir de vacance : jolie mais à l'aise !

Elle ne lui fallut, pour choisir ses chaussures, que quelques secondes. « Il me faut absolument mes tongs en cuir avec les lanières violettes ! Où sont-elles ? Ah les voilà, je savais que je les avais emportées. »

Elle les enfila et sorti du dressing pour aller prendre ses affaires restées dans le salon. En prenant son sac elle vit son portable resté éteint toute la journée. Elle le prit presque à contre cœur et l'alluma. Elle se donna la peine de vérifier la cinquantaine d'appels en absences qui s'affichaient et regarda les expéditeurs des sms reçus sans pour autant en lire un seul. En soupirant elle l'éteignit à nouveau et remarqua alors un téléphone blanc posé sur une feuille pliée en deux. Elle la prit et lut : _Mademoiselle, vous trouverez ci-joint le téléphone correspondant à votre demande de la veille. Vous trouverez le numéro du téléphone enregistré dans le répertoire. En espérant qu'il vous conviendra, Jimmy Stratton.  
><em>

Sakura sourit et se traita de tête en l'air pour avoir oublié qu'elle avait demandé un nouveau portable. Fin prête elle sortit de sa suite pour aller enfin diner.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Sakura était attablée. Elle porta son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres et gouta avec délice le goût de mûre qui s'attardait sur sa langue. Elle reposa son verre et patienta le temps que son dessert arrive en observant les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Son regard tomba sur une famille qui discutait joyeusement quelques tables plus loin : « Je me demande de quels pays ils peuvent venir pour avoir des vacances à cette période de l'année, et leur fils doit avoir…12ans ? Alors à moins que ce ne soit un petit géni qui soit déjà à la fac il devrait être en cours non ? Peut-être qu'en fait il suit des cours par correspondance ou… je ne sais pas. En tous les cas ils sont mignons tous les trois. Ça fait rêver. » Elle tourna la tête vers un jeune couple qui venait de rire et qui désormais se regardait amoureusement par dessus leurs verres. « Je me demande s'ils ont eu le coup de foudre ? ».

Sakura reprit une gorgée de vin et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle eu l'impression qu'on l'observait. Inquiète elle tourna brusquement la tête vers sa gauche, au risque d'un torticolis, et scruta la salle du restaurant d'un œil perçant. Elle n'y trouva que des couples plus ou moins âgés et des familles plus ou moins bruyantes. Au moment où elle allait retourner à ses occupations elle remarqua un homme en costume noir. Fait étrange, il était seul à sa table. Elle pensait être la l'unique cliente en tête à tête avec elle-même. Piquée au vif, Sakura commença à se poser des questions, intriguée.

La petite curieuse qu'elle était essaya de voir son visage mais il était de profil et semblait absorbé par ses papiers sur la table. Elle savait juste qu'il était brun « Super utile, les trois quart des hommes de cette planète doivent être brun ».

Elle allait continuer plus loin sa réflexion quand elle fut détournée de son sujet d'intrigue par le serveur qui lui apportait le dessert : une fondue au chocolat accompagnée d'une multitude de fruit à plonger dedans, sans oublier la chantilly. Bref un supplice divin pour les papilles : simple mais efficace ! Et surtout…délicieux !

- Voilà Mademoiselle, « La cascade de fruits sur sa rivière de chocolat accompagnée d'un nuage de crème chantilly ».

- Merci ! Ça semble divin !

- Bon appétit Mademoiselle. Dit le serveur amusé de son enthousiasme.

Sakura passa les 15 prochaines minutes à savourer son dessert et à fondre de plaisir.


	4. Merci!

Coucou !

Je fais un bref passage pour pouvoir remercier ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews.

Itachi's LOVE tes encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir et me donne le courage de continuer. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu pourras lire le chapitre 3 que je viens de poster avant tes examens. Donc bisous et bon courage !^^

En ce qui concerne cette histoire, je l'ai d'abord écrite parce qu'elle me trottait dans la tête. Je sais plus ou moins précisément comment tout ceci va se fini sur cette jolie petite île d'Hawaï qui me fait rêver (et vous aussi j'espère ^o^). Reste à déterminer quelques chapitres un peu…flous et ça devrait aller !

Si vous avez des suggestions, ou des hypothèses sur le déroulement de l'histoire n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part. Je pourrais ainsi voir comment vous percevez tout ça et voir si vous êtes sur la bonne voie ou non !

Bref, cette histoire me procure beaucoup de plaisir et j'espère que le soleil et la chaleur Hawaïenne vous font plaisir à vous aussi !

Bisous, bisous !

P.S : Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité de mes publications. C'est un défaut que j'essaye de corriger !


	5. Négociations pour une folle balade!

Voici le dernier chapitre en date! J'ai bien faillit ne pas le poster tellement je suis absorbée par mes révisions! Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai des partiels! Un bon conseil, ce qui vous dises qu'à la fac on fout rien sont des menteurs!

Sinon ce chapitre et un peu plus court et il faudra attendre décembre pour avoir la suite. Désoléeeeeeee! Je pensais le faire beaucoup plus long mais finalement je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc la suite dans le prochain épisode!^^

Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité des publications mais il faut que vous sachiez que pour moi la relecture de mes textes et une véritable torture. Je ne rigoles pas! Relire ce que j'ai écrit est un véritable effort physique qui me demande beaucoup de temps et de courage! ^o^ Mais j'irais jusqu'au bout même si je dois y passer!

Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire en espérant que ce chapitre plaira autant que les précédents! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Hawaï 20 mai 2011 : Jardin de la suite « Océan »<p>

Sakura était en train de nager dans la piscine de sa suite dont le soleil commençait déjà à réchauffer l'eau. Selon elle rien n'était plus agréable que de faire quelques longueurs le matin pour être en forme le reste de la journée !

Sakura s'amusait à plonger quand elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. En bonne sportive qu'elle était elle monta les marches du jardin deux par deux et regarda par l'interphone électronique qui était le visiteur. Sakura le reconnut et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture: « Entrez Jimmy ! Je suis dans le jardin. »

D'un pas énergique elle retourna vers la piscine et se pencha pour récupérer une serviette éponge. Elle se séchait les cheveux quand elle entendit toussoter derrière elle.

- Jimmy ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

Pas très assuré le jeune homme essaya de reprendre contenance. En effet, voir la cliente dont on à la charge en bikini rouge, mouillée, le matin pouvait se révéler assez difficile à gérer pour un jeune homme en bonne santé. Sakura, absolument inconsciente de son trouble continuait à lui parler en se séchant.

- Approchez, ce sera plus simple pour parler. Lui demanda-t-elle avec un geste qui n'acceptait pas de refus.

- Vous m'avez demandé hier de…

- Effectivement ! Avez-vous des affaires de sport comme je vous l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, il montra le sac qu'il tenait à la main. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que…

- Allez vous changer dans la salle de bain, je vais moi-même enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié.

- Approprié ? Excusez-moi Mademoiselle je ne comprends pas ce que…

- Jimmy… » Elle s'était approché de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule. « Ne vous posez pas tant de questions et changez vous simplement. » Un sourire légèrement moqueur fendit son visage quand elle ajouta : « Ne soyez pas si stressé sinon vous allez devenir chauve ! »

Sur ce elle le poussa dans le salon et lui montra la direction de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hifi et choisit un cd. Quand la chanson « I do » retentit elle couru vers son dressing pour trouver elle aussi des vêtements « appropriés » à ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Elle lassait énergiquement les lacets de ses baskets quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle passa la tête dans le couloir, curieuse de savoir comment s'était habillé Jimmy. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu'il portait un bermuda marron qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un tee-shirt kaki et des baskets de sport.

« Pile poil ce qu'il faut pour aujourd'hui ! »

- C'est parfait Jimmy !

Ce dernier sursauta, n'ayant pas vu Sakura trop absorbé par les dizaines de questions qu'il se posait. Toujours mal à l'aise il lui demanda à nouveau ce qu'elle avait prévu pour qu'il soit habillé comme ça.

- C'est simple…nous allons nous balader !

- On va quoi ?

- Se balader. S'il vous plait ne soyez pas si surpris. Ennuyée, elle sortit du dressing et alla dans la cuisine, Jimmy sur ses talons soudain plein d'énergie.

- Écoutez Mademoiselle nous ne pouvons pas aller nous balader…

- L'hôtel a bien dit que vous étiez à mon entière disposition !

Elle fouilla les placards pour sortir un mixer.

- Oui, mais je suis persuadé qu'il pensait à des choses plus…conventionnelles que...

- Il n'y a rien de plus banal que de se balader Jimmy.

Elle avait désormais posé des fruits qu'elle s'empressa d'éplucher, couper, peller, presser.

- Mais pas avec un membre du personnel ! son ton était réprobateur, ébahi qu'elle ne comprenne pas une telle chose.

- Jimmy, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète j'ai déjà demandé à vos supérieurs si je pouvais vous emmener pour la journée.

Elle actionna le mixer dont le bruit assourdissant rempli la pièce. Elle dû crier par-dessus pour se faire entendre.

- Ils m'ont dit que j'en avais parfaitement le droit.

- Mais…

- Goûtez ça !

Elle lui avait tendu un verre immense rempli d'un liquide rose. Son ton et son regard signifiaient clairement qu'elle n'acceptait que les réponses positives. Mais le jeune employé se méfiait, au vu de ce qui lui arrivait il fallait s'inquiéter de tout !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un smoothie ! Kiwi, orange, framboise ! Rien de mieux pour commencer une journée en pleine forme.

Sceptique il prit quand même le verre et vit une étincelle de joie dans les yeux émeraudes de sa cliente. Il but une gorgée et fut surpris par l'acidité du breuvage mais en apprécia le goût.

- C'est très bon.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je suis une fan inconditionnelle des smoothies ! Celui-ci est mon préféré.

Elle finit son verre et alla prendre sur la table à manger un sac à dos bleu qu'elle remplit de diverses choses sous le regard attentif du garçon: une bouteille d'eau, une carte, le téléphone qu'il avait acheté, des lunettes de soleil. Elle revient dans la cuisine et mit des fruits et biscuits en plus. Tout cela Sakura l'avait fait rapidement et en fredonnant la chanson qui se déversait des enceintes.

« Bon alors : eau, nourriture, carte…je sais que j'ai oublié un truc mais quoi ? Réfléchie, réfléchie…de quoi on aurait besoin…de crème solaire ! Évidemment ! Je vais griller si je n'en mets pas ! ». Sur ce elle partit à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain laissant le pauvre Jimmy complètement perdu en train de siroter son smoothie en désespoir de cause.

Finalement ils quittèrent la chambre et prirent l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se fermèrent, on entendait encore Jimmy plaidant sa cause pour ne pas partir faire cette balade face à une Sakura déterminée et sourde à ses supplications.

Un peu plus bas le chef du personnel, s'occupait d'affaires urgentes avec un client lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur annonçant l'ouverture des portes. Il n'y aurait pas fait plus attention que ça si les deux personnes qui en sortirent n'étaient pas en train de se disputer bruyamment. Il releva vivement la tête et crut être en train de rêver lorsqu'il vit que Jimmy, très bon élément de l'hôtel, tenait tête à une cliente. Et pas n'importe qu'elle cliente, celle dont il avait la charge cette semaine l'imbécile !

M. Wilfiguer se tourna immédiatement vers son client pour s'excuser : « Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser quelques instants j'ai une petite affaire à régler ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. En attendant voici les documents dont je vous avais parlé. »

Sans attendre de réponse il alla droit vers les deux « problèmes » qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Ecoutez Jimmy, puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas le moindre souci ! Sakura commençait à perdre patiente « Non mais qu'elle tête de mule celui-là ! »

- Je comprends Mademoiselle mais essayez de vous mettre à ma place ! Il serait mal vu que j'accompagne une cliente de l'hôtel, seule, à une balade. Je ne peux…

- Jimmy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

C'était M. Wilfiguer, son patron en l'occurrence, qui venait d'arriver passablement énervé. Il voulait des explications et il allait les avoirs…tout de suite !

- Je vous pris de m'excuser. Je vous assure que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu et qu'il n'y a pas lieu de vous en inquiéter. Je contrôle la situation.

- Si vous contrôliez la situation Jimmy, vous ne seriez sûrement pas en train de vous donner en spectacle devant les clients. L'avait-il réprimandé en détachant chaque mot avec le plus grand calme. Mais même s'il semblait calme en apparence, son ton ne souffrait aucuns commentaires, aucuns refus. La force de l'autorité naturelle personnifiée.

Sakura, légèrement surprise par cette arrivée inattendue, décida de voler au secours du pauvre Jimmy.

- Monsieur ?

Le gérant du personnel se retourna, ses yeux gris tranchants et lançant des éclairs. Mais quand il s'aperçut que ça n'était pas un autre de ses employés impertinent mais une cliente, son regard redevint chaleureux. Il offrit un sourire charmant à la jeune demoiselle en face de lui.

- Oui Mademoiselle ?

« Ultra effrayant ce changement de personnalité ! » cria Sakura en son for intérieur.

- Je voulais juste vous signaler que si Jimmy parlait…un peu fort c'est parce qu'il est inquiet de sa situation. Il est si respectueux du règlement qu'il n'ose pas m'accompagner en balade.

La rose avait dit tout cela très vite de peur de déclencher les foudres de cet homme si imposant et attendait sa réaction avec une certaine appréhension. A son plus grand étonnement il lui sourit et se tourna vers Jimmy qui s'était figé sur place attendant le jugement dernier.

- Jimmy vous avez eu l'autorisation d'accompagner notre cliente en dehors de l'hôtel en tant que guide. Il ne vous sera rien reproché.

Pas du tout convaincu le jeune homme plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Jimmy, il faut que je la fasse moi-même cette balade ou vous allez enfin y aller ? S'impatienta le chef du personnel.

Sans demander son reste Jimmy répondit par l'affirmative et se détendit quand son patron retourna à ses occupations. Sakura, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur la poitrine ne se priva pas de faire une petite remarque :

- Je vous l'avais bien dit !

En retour elle eu droit à un regard noir qui n'eut que pour effet de déclencher son hilarité.

- Voyons Jimmy ne faites pas cette tête ! On va bien s'amuser vous allez voir ! Comme vous l'a dit votre patron on va aller se balader. En vélo. Mais attention, je ne veux pas d'une balade en pleine ville au milieu des immeubles. Je parle d'une balade au fin fond de cette magnifique île. Je me suis renseignée, on m'a affirmé que vous connaissiez par cœur Hawaï. Je veux que vous me montriez ce qu'il y a de plus beau!

- C'est d'accord. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que c'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça !

Et dans un dernier rire Sakura se dirigea vers la sortie où les attendaient leurs vélos, non sans lancer un joyeux « Allons-y Jimmy! ». Il la suivit en secouant la tête mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Au comptoir M. Wilfiguer parlait toujours avec son client qui ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à regarder l'étrange duo. Il interrompit les explications du chef du personnel pour lui poser une question qui le démangeait.

- Qui est-ce ?

Le réceptionniste leva les yeux des papiers qu'il commentait pour regarder le drôle de couple que formaient Sakura et Jimmy.

- Une de nos clientes et l'employé qui l'accompagne durant son séjour.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas habilité pour vous répondre.

L'homme brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Un peu plus intrigué encore.

Il tourna son regard vers cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses et esquissa un début de sourire quand il l'a vit partir énergiquement sur son vélo le jeune homme derrière elle.

- Mademoiselle ! C'est moi le guide ! Attendez-moi !


	6. La magie de l'île

Hawaï 20 mai 2011 : Quelque part sur l'île

Sakura pédalait de toutes ses forces, sans relâche les yeux fixés sur la route rocailleuse. Elle sentait le soleil taper contre sa nuque sur laquelle quelques mèches roses collaient à cause de la sueur. En cet instant Sakura ne pensait à rien, la seule chose qu'elle savait être sûre était ces cailloux plus ou moins gros qui apparaissaient après chaque coup de pédale. Elle sentait ses muscles tirer sous l'effort face à cette montée mais elle n'y faisait pas attention ça n'était qu'une douleur qui disparaîtrait quand elle se reposerait. Elle savait que sa gorge était sèche mais l'idée de s'arrêter pour boire ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Après, après la montait. Ça tirait, ses épaules la brulaient, elle n'avait plus de cuisses, et ses mains crispées sur le guidon lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais après, après la monté.

Elle continua pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité et à chaque avancée elle laissait tomber, elle s'abandonnait totalement à cet état où elle lâchait prise et où ses problèmes n'existaient plus.

Sakura crut sortir d'un état second quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne montait plus et que la route était redevenue plate. Elle reprit peu à peu de la vitesse, peu à peu contenance et releva la tête. Le souffle lui manqua.

Autour d'elle la verdure recouvrait tout ou presque et plus loin encore l'océan l'entourait. Elle se trouvait sur le flan d'une montagne, laquelle ? Peu importe, où qu'elle tourna ses yeux verts elle voyait la verdure émeraude se décliner en dizaines de couleurs des arbres immenses offraient de l'ombre et de longues lianes descendaient en cascade le long des branches. Quelques tâches de couleurs clairsemées, plutôt roses ou jaunes, elle crut voir du rouge et peut-être du violet. Mais ça n'était pas que visuel, de nouveaux sons envahissaient sa tête complètement subjuguée, elle entendait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était physique aussi, l'air pur redonnait vie à ses poumons, remettait à neuf sa poitrine et lui rendait son énergie mais en plus beau, en plus brillant, plus pur!

Elle regarda Jimmy qui s'était arrêté et la fixait. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents mais n'arriva pas à parler.

« Merci ».

Il hocha la tête. Ils se remirent en selle et continuèrent leur route le paysage les éblouissant de toute part.

Au bout d'une heure ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bas côté et marchèrent pour se mettre à l'abri du soleil. Jimmy les emmena en haut d'une bute d'où ils pouvaient voir toute l'île ou presque. Sans un mot Sakura sortit les sandwichs qu'elle avait demandés à l'hôtel et tendit le plus gros à Jimmy. « Les hommes mangent toujours plus ! ». Il lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle s'empressa de boire jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne soit plus en feu. Sans un mot ils entamèrent leur repas. Le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant. Sakura avait toujours apprécié les personnes qui ne paniquaient pas dès qu'il y avait un silence et qui faisaient tout pour le combler. Etant fille unique elle savait que parfois le silence ne voulait pas juste signifier qu'on avait rien à se dire, seulement qu'on savait apprécier l'instant présent et respecter l'autre. Jimmy savait le faire et elle l'en remerciait !

Il était aux alentours de 14h30 quand Jimmy lui posa une question.

- Alors ?

- Magique.

- N'est-ce pas.

- …

- …

- Merci Jimmy.

Il pencha la tête n'ayant pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Mais un peu plus tard il lui posa à nouveau une question.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Hum… . Sakura allongée, les yeux fermés, profitait de la chaleur.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? A l'instant où il finit cette phrase il s'en voulut.

Sans ouvrir les yeux et en continuant d'apprécier le soleil sur sa peau elle répondit.

- Vous vous demandez ce que fait une jeune femme seule sur une île, hors saison touristique, et qui demande une totale discrétion sur sa présence ici ? Je ne crois pas que votre travail vous permette de poser ce genre de questions ?

- Je suis désolé, veuillez m'ex…

- Je rigole Jimmy ! C'est normal que cela vous intrigue.

- …alors ?

Sakura avait rouvert les yeux mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle observait les rayons du soleil à travers le feuillage, et se dit que c'était très agréable d'être au calme comme ça. Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je… suis ici parce que je voulais partir le plus loin possible. Quoi de mieux qu'une île pour ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas voulut partir avec une amie ?

- J'en avais assez de mon entourage. Je suis fatiguée de ce qui m'arrive. Alors… je suis venue ici.

- Je comprends.

Sakura tourna la tête vers lui un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ? Son ton était rieur.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre ! Elle continua de le taquiner.

- Et vous Jimmy qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à Hawaï ? Vous n'êtes pas américain n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis anglais. Mais ma grand-mère est née ici. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances sur cette île quand j'étais enfant et je n'ai pas voulut la quitter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous ne travaillez pas ?

- Je me ballade. Je vais voir ma grand-mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous adorerez si elle vous rencontrait.

- Ah oui ?

- Veuillez m'excuser. C'était déplacé.

- Ce doit être quelqu'un de très bien.

- Qui ça ?

- Votre grand-mère.

Jimmy ne répondit pas mais en son fort intérieur se dit qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Sakura le sortit de ses pensées, en lui disant une chose qui l'étonna.

- Ne soyez pas si formel avec moi. Si je vous considérais comme un simple employé anonyme nous ne serions pas ici.

- Je... ne comprends pas Mademoiselle.

Sakura se redressa, le soleil l'éblouissant légèrement, et le regarda, ses yeux verts émeraudes le transperçant, avec sincérité : « Vous êtes mon seul repère sur cette île. »

- …

- Et je crois bien que ça ne changeras jamais.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle se releva sur ses pieds d'un bond, à nouveau pleine d'énergie.

- Allez Jimmy on y retourne !

Sans l'attendre elle ramassa ses affaires et reprit son vélo, Jimmy à ses côtés.

Ils continuèrent de pédaler, la route plus facile qu'au début. Le soleil tapait dur à ce moment de la journée et les faisait transpirer mais ils n'y prenaient pas garde car le vent maritime venait les rafraichir. Le soleil d'abord brulant, commença à se faire oublier quand ils prirent un tournant. Sakura remarqua dès lors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. La route n'était plus rocailleuse mais en terre légèrement humide. L'air un peu plus étouffant.

« Je me demande où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ? Après tout on roule depuis ce matin mais on n'a jamais décidé d'une destination ! J'aurais dû lui demander. Mais il ne m'a rien dit lui non plus. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas décidé…ou qu'il veut me faire une surprise ? Ce ne serait pas très difficile, j'ai l'impression que sur cette île tout est possible ! Peut-être même que le Père Noël vient ici le 25 décembre ! Non ma pauvre fille tu divague complètement ! J'ai trop d'imagination…je suis vraiment irrécupérable. Je devrais…hein ? »

Sakura freina d'urgence, projetant de la terre partout. Mais ça ne suffit pas et elle percuta quand même Jimmy qui alla embrasser le sol !

Quand elle reprit ses esprits et le vit étendu de tout son long elle se précipita pour voir s'il était encore en vie.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Jimmy ? Vous allez bien ? Jimmy ? Ça va ?

Elle s'agenouilla prés de lui et se pencha quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit.

- Jimmy ?

- Goiofhsf…

- Hein ?

Elle se pencha plus prés pour entendre.

- Vous…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes trop…

- Hum hum ?

- …trop maladroite !

A cet instant Sakura se sentie bête mais trouva la situation très drôle. Alors à choisir entre le ridicule ou la spontanéité, mieux valait choisir la spontanéité. Un rire franc et sincère sortit de ses lèvres. Le pauvre blessé releva la tête et quand il vit la jeune cliente dont il avait la charge, les joues rougies par l'effort, les cheveux en batailles, les chevilles salies rire aux éclats de la situation il se dit que ça n'allait pas si mal que ça : « Mieux vaut rire que pleurer n'est-ce pas ?»

En ce 20 mai 2011, quelque part dans la forêt hawaïenne, deux rires vinrent rompre le silence de l'île!

Quelque minutes plus tard Jimmy était assis part terre en train d'enlever la terre sur ses genoux tandis que Sakura fouillait dans le nécessaire d'urgence pour trouver de quoi soigner son front. En effet après avoir bien rit, ils avaient vite déchanté quand ils s'étaient rendus compte du sang qui coulait du front de Jimmy. Heureusement Sakura réagissait bien devant ce genre situation et lui avait même dit d'un ton assuré : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Jimmy, je regarde toutes les séries médicales ! Je sais quoi faire ! » En disant ça elle lui avait serré les mains et le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux qui effraya le blessé.

- Vous… vous êtes sûre ?

Pas du tout rassuré il avait tout de mêle décidé de la laisser faire se disant que ce serait plus dangereux de refuser. Après tout ils étaient seuls au milieu de la forêt et ça n'était sûrement pas les perroquets qui allaient le soigner !

- Aaaaï !

- Ce que vous êtes douillé ! reprocha la rose

- Douillé ? Vous m'avez presque vidé la bouteille de désinfectant sur la tête ! lui reprocha Jimmy, indigné.

- Pas du tout, j'en ai juste mis un peu sur la compresse !

Pas convaincu du tout Jimmy préféra se taire. Elle s'approcha plus près pour faire tenir la compresse avec un sparadrap, et se recula pour admirer le résultat : « On peut y aller Jimmy ! »

Ils remontèrent en selle et s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans la forêt. Cela dura un petit moment avant que Sakura ne commence à se poser des questions.« Je me demande vraiment où et-ce qu'il m'emmène comme ça ? ». Sakura observa le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il semblait sportif, son tee-shirt laissait voir les muscles de ses bras, et avait un dos assez large, rassurant. « Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. » Sakura releva la tête pour voir où ils allaient et deviner leur destination. Elle remarqua que la végétation était moins dense.

- Jimmy, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre : vous verrez !

« Comment ça _vous verrez _? ». Elle reprit de plus belle ses questions.

- Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous voulez peut-être me perdre pour me jeter au fon d'un fossé ensuite ! « Va-t-il réagir et me dire où on va ? »

- Impossible, la politique de l'hôtel m'interdit de tuer les clients ! rétorqua-t-il s'en paraître offusqué de ce qu'avait dit la « cliente ».

« Comment ça la politique de l'hôtel l'interdit ? Y a que ça qui l'empêche de me tuer ? Rassurant ! ».

Vexée, Sakura ne répondit pas et pédala décidant de se concentrer sur la route plutôt que sur l'impertinent qui lui servait de guide. Quant à Jimmy il se retourna discrètement et dû retenir un rire quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille vexée. Il se dit qu'elle était vraiment impatiente.

Trop absorbée par ses pensées Sakura faillit à nouveau foncer sur Jimmy, mais il l'évita de justesse et elle continua droit sa course dans un arbre. Sakura paniqua, mais se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle avait des freins et appuya de toutes ses forces dessus…et s'arrêta à temps ! « Ouf ! », de là où elle était elle pouvait voir chaque détail de l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle se retourna vers son guide, plutôt en colère.

- Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas tuer vos clients ! C'est pas en me laissant foncer dans un arbre que vous allez éviter ça !

- Regardez plutôt ce qu'il y a devant vous. lança Jimmy ignorant sa remarque.

- Comment ça ce qu'il y a devant moi ? Il n'y a qu'un arb…

Sakura resta sans voix face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une immense cascade déversait des trombes d'une eau si claire qu'on voyait à travers. Le bruit assourdissant envahit la tête de Sakura qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce spectacle magnifique. L'eau touchait le sol et envoyait de fortes éclaboussures, avant de former une large rivière qui descendait le long de la montagne. L'eau arrivait d'une falaise, d'où de la verdure descendait parsemée de quelques fleurs. Sakura se retourna vers Jimmy pour le remercier mais celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire franc et hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ils continuèrent à regarder cette merveille de la nature.

Sakura ne sut pas combien de temps elle avait passé à regarder l'eau couler en ne pensant à rien, mais son compagnon la sortit de la torpeur quand elle le vit se diriger vers la cascade.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vais me rafraichir ! lança-t-il

- Mais attendez ça à l'air profond, ne vous approchez pas tant de la cascade !

Il ne l'écouta pas et alla jusque sous l'énorme jet d'eau. « Il est fou, il ne va quand même pas plonger dans la rivière ? ». Mais à son plus grand étonnement il ne s'enfonça pas dans l'eau, au contraire il avait à peine les pieds trempés. « Il marche sur l'eau ? ».

Au moment où elle envisageait le fait d'avoir des hallucinations Jimmy se tourna vers elle et l'appela à grand renfort de gestes.

- Venez Mademoiselle ! Il y a des rochers ici, on peut marcher !

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle pas vraiment convaincue.

- Venez ! Ça rafraichit après avoir pédalé toute la journée !

« Pourquoi pas ? » Sakura laissa tomber son vélo et courut vers la cascade. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand l'eau froide coula sur sa peau brulante.

- C'est geléééé !

- C'est ça qui est génial ! Vous devriez vous détendre !

Pour lui prouver qu'elle était assez détendue elle lui envoya de l'eau à la figure.

- Eh ! Vous allez voir c'est vous qui allez finir trempée !

Sur ce il lui courut après pour l'asperger d'eau à son tour. Sakura fuit vers la rivière et s'enfonça dans l'eau pour tenter de lui échapper. Très vite la course poursuite se transforma en bataille d'eau. Sakura rit du fond du cœur quand il l'aspergea en pleine figure. Elle plongea alors ses mains dans la rivière et jeta l'eau en l'air. Elle rit de plus belle, accompagnée de Jimmy, quand elle reçut les gouttes sur ses cheveux.

- J'adore cette îleeeee !


	7. Délicieuse soirée!

Et voici un nouveau chapitre spécial Noël! C'est mon cadeau à moi pour vous! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire qui sort de mon esprit de façon tout à fait indéterminée! ^^

Je crois que j'ai battu mon record de publication, une semaine seulement après le chapitre 5. J'espère que ce chapitre 6 va vous plaire, personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre mais je pense que c'est parce que pendant que je l'ai écrit j'écoutais en boucle une chanson qui me donnait la pêche (je suis d'ailleurs toujours en train de l'écouter! ^o^), c'est ici si vous voulez l'entendre: .com/watch?v=pnUDZXlaMzc

Itachi's LOVE: comme tu peux le voir le chapitre suivant a été là rapidement et je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes! Merci pour tes reviews qui me donne une pêche d'enfer! J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite!

Anonymous: Celui que tu attends de voir apparaître n'est plus très loin maintenant! Je suis heureuse que tu prennes plaisir à lire mon histoire car moi je prends vraiment plaisir à l'écrire et à lire tes reviews! merci!

Je tiens à m'excuser des points d'exclamations dont j'abuse (faut que je me fasse suivre) mais il faut dire que j'ai tendance à être un point d'exclamation perpétuel alors désolée!

Bref ,j'arrête ici... JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE!

Hawaï, 20 mai 2011 : sur un chemin de campagne

« Aaaaah, qu'elle journée franchement ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! Enfin pauvre Jimmy…il s'est fait mal et en plus il s'est fait engueuler par le Patron. » Sakura se rappela le pauvre employé se faisant disputer par son employeur pour avoir abimé son visage alors qu'il travaillait en contact direct avec les clients.

- Il est beaucoup trop sévère le Patron ! Jimmy revient blessé et au lieu de lui dire de faire attention à lui il lui fait la moral. Le monde de l'hôtellerie est étrange ! En plus c'est un peu de ma faute s'il s'est blessé.

La jeune fille se parlait à voix haute mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas car elle était seule sur la route. Après la balade harassante qu'elle avait faite elle avait voulut se détendre et reprendre des forces. Et quoi de mieux qu'un délicieux repas pour ça ? Elle s'était souvenue de la promesse qu'elle avait faite au patron du restaurant près de la plage. Elle avait pensé que l'ambiance moins conventionnelle du lieu serait plus agréable que celle de l'hôtel. Pour preuve elle s'était habillée d'un simple jean, d'une chemise blanche sans manches et de ballerines. « Rien ne vaut les tenues décontractées en vacance ! ». Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée de chemin, elle remarqua que le jour commençait à décliner et se dépêcha d'arriver au restaurant.

10 minutes lus tard elle se trouvait dans la rue principale du village et reconnu à la musique et à l'ambiance chaleureuse le restaurant. Sakura se dirigea vers la terrasse mais se stoppa nette face à la foule qui s'y trouvait. « C'est quoi tous ces gens ? Comment je vais faire pour manger ? ».

- Ah bonjour la demoiselle ! Vous êtes revenue finalement ?

Sakura se retourna et vit le patron du restaurant, un plateau remplit de délicieux plats à la main, en train de servir des clients. Il lui souriait mais Sakura était désespérée.

- Monsieur il fallait prévenir que je devais réserver ! lui dit-elle, déçue de ne pas pouvoir manger.

- Aaaah, d'habitude il n'y a pas autant de monde mais ce soir il fait tellement bon que tout le monde est de sortit ! s'excusa le patron, désolé pour la jeune fille.

- Je vois…je reviendrais un autre jour alors. Au revoir. Sakura baissa la tête triste à l'idée de devoir repartir le ventre vide.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la terrasse quand une main se posa sur son épaule. « Un pervers ? ». La jeune fille se retourna, prête à faire face à l'impertinent ! Elle serra le poing et se retrouva nez à nez avec… deux yeux noirs immobiles.

Incapable de parler, l'esprit complètement vide, elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher du regard. Le visage de l'homme était fin, entouré de mèches noires et ses lèvres fines irrésistibles. Sakura ne pouvait plus parler, incapable de faire le moindre geste elle en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité le jeune homme en face d'elle ouvrit la bouche et lui parla.

- …selle ? Mademoiselle ?

Il fixait sur elle un regard perplexe. Sakura s'en rendit compte et réagit aussitôt :

- Euh… oui ? « Merde, je passe pour une idiote ! »

- Je vous disais que je pouvais partager ma table avec vous.

- …ma table. « Mais de quoi il parle ? »

Les sourcils froncés, il semblait douter de plus en plus de ses facultés mentales.

- Vous sembliez tellement vouloir diner ici ce soir que je vous proposais de partager ma table avec vous.

Sakura sembla (enfin !) comprendre.

- Ah oui, votre table ! Je comprends ! Et bien…euh… . La rose bégayait, incapable de réfléchir normalement devant le regard noir et impassible de cet inconnu. « Non mais qu'elle idiote ! ».

- Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas partager un repas avec un inconnu… dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! s'empressa d'affirmer la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Ce sera très bien. Merci beaucoup !

Devant son agitation le bel inconnu esquissa un sourire qui acheva notre vacancière !

Sakura suivit cet homme étrange à travers les tables dressées sur la place et en profita pour le détailler. Il était habillé simplement comme n'importe quel vacancier avec un pantalon de toile noire et une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées, et au col ouvert. Sakura rougit, presque honteuse de le détailler ainsi, « Sakura, retien toi ! Tu n'as pas été élevée comme ça ! ». Mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien de fondre devant un bel inconnu, « ça fait tellement longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivée, depuis… ».

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et prit place, notant au passage que cet homme était vraiment polit. Elle remercia le gérant du restaurant qui venait de lui apporter le menu et oublia tout ce qui lui arrivait le temps de choisir son repas. Sakura scruta attentivement chaque plat, pesa le pour et le contre, réfléchi à ce qui allait le mieux ensemble, se demanda ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, et finalement choisit la combinaison qui lui paraissait la plus délicieuse. Heureuse de son choix elle leva le nez de la carte pour tomber sur le visage celui qui l'avait invité en train de retenir son rire. Rouge de honte, Sakura s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû passer autant de temps à choisir ce que j'allais manger. Mais tout à l'air tellement délicieux que… elle ne savait plus quoi dire, car quoi qu'elle fasse il continuait de la regarder, amusé.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne analyser un menu comme ça. J'espère que ce que vous avez choisit vous plaira, sinon ce serait vraiment dommage.

- Je l'espère aussi !

Et sur ce elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, contente qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une échappée de l'asile.

Ils commencèrent à parler, attendant que les plats qu'ils avaient commandé arrivent.

- Mais dite-moi, même si j'apprécie de diner en agréable compagnie, puis-je connaître votre nom?

- Oh excusez-moi, je m'appelle Sakura.

Il attendit qu'elle lui donne son nom, mais voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien il décida de se présenter à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke. Votre prénom est très joli.

- Oh, ceux sont mes parents qui ont décidé de m'appeler comme ça parce qu'il parait que le jour de ma naissance le vent faisait voler des centaines de pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

- Très poétique.

Sur ce il apporta à sa bouche son verre rempli d'un liquide ambré et Sakura fut frappée par une évidence quand elle vit son profil. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de lui poser la question.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, ce que je vais vous demander va faire très cliché, mais…on ne se serait pas déjà vu ?

Sasuke sourit face à son air suspicieux mais ne put la contredire.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'on se soit rencontré…plutôt croisé. Nous logeons dans le même hôtel, Le Mirador.

- Non, non, c'est plus que ça…je me rappel vous avoir croisé dans un couloir mais aussi... à la plage non ?

Surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne Sasuke ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Le regard vert émeraude qu'elle fixait sur lui si sérieuse, et persuadée de ne pas se tromper était déroutant.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez remarqué. Ni que vous vous en rappeliez.

- Oh, disons que j'ai une bonne mémoire des détails. « Est-ce que je viens de le traiter de détail ? ». Mais vous m'aviez remarqué ? lui demanda subitement Sakura réagissant subitement au fait qu'il l'avait remarqué à l'hôtel et à la plage.

- Disons qu'avec la couleur de vos cheveux il est difficile de ne pas se souvenir de vous.

Sakura passa une main dans ses cheveux gênée d'être aussi voyante.

- Et puis ce matin on ne pouvait que vous remarquer. Ajouta-t-il en ne la regardant pas, remerciant le serveur qui venait d'apporter leur commande. Il lui glissa un pourboire et entama son entrée.

Il releva le regard de son assiette intrigué de ne pas voir sa partenaire goûter au plat qu'elle avait commandé. Elle semblait réfléchir, son visage appuyé sur sa main les yeux dans le vague. Le jeune homme ne détacha pas son regard de cette image. Sans aucunes arrières pensées, il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser pour ne pas manger, la nourriture semblant être une chose qu'elle aimait.

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

Elle sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Excusez-moi ! Je réfléchissais à ce que vous avez dit. Comme quoi vous m'avez vu ce matin précisa la rose face au regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança. Ce matin je suis partie tôt de l'hôtel et je ne me rappel pas vous avoir vu.

- Ça n'est pas étonnant, vous étiez assez absorbée par votre conversation avec le gérant du personnel et…un autre employé.

- Oh vous voulez parler de Jimmy ! Oh Mon Dieu vous avez assisté à cette scène ! Je suis désolée, mais quand je suis enthousiaste j'oublie que je ne suis pas toute seule.

- J'ai aussi put remarquer que vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez !

- On me le dit souvent, j'ai un caractère beaucoup trop marqué selon mes amis.

- Je ne trouve pas.

Sakura le regarda, surprise. « C'est un compliment ? C'est agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne nous connait pas…Mais bon profitons plutôt de ce repas ! ». Sakura prit fourchette et couteau en main et porta une bouchée de viande savoureuse à sa bouche.

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux fermés, subjuguée par le goût et ne remarquant pas le sourire rieur de celui assis en face d'elle.

La soirée défilait, les minutes s'égrenaient, les verres se remplissaient, la bouteille se vidait et les conversations s'enchainaient. Sakura se sentait un peu plus à l'aise avec ce Sasuke apparut de nulle part qui lui avait offert le repas dont elle rêvait. La rose parlait d'elle et il l'écoutait répondant à ses questions. Lui, se dévoilait moins mais ne se lassait pas de la curiosité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Les conversations partaient de rien, coulaient vers d'autres sujets, s'interrompaient le temps de déguster le repas, d'apprécier le vin, et reprenaient sur tout autre chose. Un mot, une phrase une pensée et cela recommençait.

Sakura ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle parlait autant à un inconnu, peut-être parce que s'en était un justement, mais elle appréciait de se détendre comme ça. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis qu'elle s'était autant amusée ! Elle voulait oublier pourquoi elle était sur cette île et ce Sasuke l'y aidait vraiment en cet instant.

- Une serviette de bain.

- Une serviette de bain ? Ça n'est pas si étrange comme cadeaux ! lui dit-elle

- Sauf que sur celle-ci il y avait mon visage brodé avec plein de cœurs autour.

Sakura rit en imaginant une telle serviette, et devant l'air ennuyé du jeune homme repensant à ce cadeau.

- J'imagine qu'il est bizarre de se servir d'une serviette de bain avec sa tête dessus !

- Ça c'est moins qu'on puisse dire.

Sakura rit à la remarque. Et prit conscience qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop d'elle à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Et s'il était…non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'enverrait pas quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. Calme-toi Sakura et profite de l'instant présent. ». Elle releva la tête pour reprendre la discussion et recula brusquement. Le visage de Sasuke était devant elle et il la regardait, impassible, et beaucoup trop proche.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ou…oui. Ce doit être le vin qui me fait tourner la tête.

- Je vois.

Il regarda sa montre et prit une décision. Il sortit de sa poche un porte feuille noir et déposa sur la table quelques billets verts avant de se lever et d'inviter Sakura à faire de même. Cette dernière fouillait également dans ses affaires et allait sortir de quoi payer quand il l'arrêta.

- Je vous invite.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, vous m'avez déjà permis de manger ici ce soir la moindre des choses et que je paye ma part !

- Laissez c'est pour moi.

Son visage était inflexible et la décision irrévocable. Avec un autre que lui Sakura ne se serait pas laissé faire et aurait payé sa part. Mais face à une telle autorité naturelle elle ne pouvait que plier. Ils partirent tous deux vers le chemin qui menait vers leur hôtel en silence.

Le vent soufflait légèrement et Sakura apprécia le souffle frais dans ses cheveux roses, la rafraichissant après avoir passé la journée sous le soleil brulant. Elle remarqua que Sasuke n'était plus près d'elle et en se retournant le vit penché au-dessus d'un buisson. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait et il se releva, se tourna vers elle en lui tendant quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus et…

- Une fraise ?

- J'adore les fraises. Affirma le beau brun, très sérieux.

Avec un léger rire, Sakura prit le fruit et le croqua avec plaisir.

- Délicieux.

- J'aime quand les fraises sont acides c'est meilleur encore.

A ces mots Sakura se figea. _J'aime quand les fraises sont acides c'est meilleur encore. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sakura arrivait les bras chargés de fraises rouges, le rire aux lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber près de lui mais le choc fut doux car il la rattrapa avec douceur._

_- Les fraises !_

_- C'est bon je les ai ! Mais pourquoi as-tu autant de fraises ?_

_- J'ia trouvé un super coin où il y en a plein, et comme tu adores ça…_

_Il en piocha une et la goûta lentement. Il lui sourit tellement elles étaient bonnes._

_- J'aime quand les fraises sont acides, c'est meilleur encore ! Merci Sakura !_

_Sur ce il l'embrassa, le goût du fruit encore sur ses lèvres._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sakura ? Sakura ça va ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard inquiet, le corps soudain glacé et des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elle devait se reprendre, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre comme ça à chaque fois, chaque mot ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cela. Elle se calma et essaya de reprendre une attitude décontractée. Elle allait s'expliquer, s'excuser pour son attitude étrange, mais Sasuke la prit par le bras et l'aida à marcher en silence sans rien lui demander.

« Merci. »

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, calmée, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait tenu compagnie.

- Merci pour ce repas, c'était vraiment gentil à vous de m'inviter.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Merci quand même ! Mais la prochaine fois ce sera moi qui vous inviterez !

- Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ? demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ah euh… gênée Sakura essaya de s'expliquer. Evidemment je veux vous remercier pour ce soir. Bon, à bientôt et encore merci. Bonne nuit !

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre celle-ci pour reprendre ses esprits.

De l'autre côté Sasuke rejoignit sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Energie!

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes: Bonne Année 2012! (comme dit Gad elmaleh en France on souhaite une bonne année jusqu'en mars!). J'espère que cette année va vous réserver pleins de bonnes surprises et de trucs supers! Moi je l'espère avec impatience ^o^!

Ce chapitre a été écrit en plusieurs fois et à l'heure où j'écris ces mots nous sommes le 18/01 et il est 1:43 seule la musique dans mes oreilles me tient éveillée! Heureusement que je suis encore en vacance!

Itachi's LOVE: Voici la suite et bravo pour ton blog qui doit te prendre quand même un peu de temps! Vive les histoires sur Naruto!

Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal et je suis étonnée du résultat final que je n'avais pas imaginé comme ça! Bizarre... o_O

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va plaire autant que les précédents, Bonne Lecture!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hawaï 21 mai 2011, jardin de la suite Océan, 8h45.

Sakura prenait son petit déjeuner assise face à la mer. Elle était toujours autant submergée par la beauté de la nature quel que soit le moment. Dans ces moments là elle était envahie par une joie immense qui lui donnait envie de crier et de sauter partout, de rire sans se soucier des autres au risque de paraître folle !

Sans crier gare elle se leva et alla allumer la chaîne hifi qui déversa un flot de paroles japonaises dans toute la suite. Elle haussa le son au maximum et Sakura eu l'impression que la musique venait directement de sa tête, l'enivrant. « Heureusement qu'ils ont de la musique japonaise ! J'adooooore ! ». Sakura se mit à sauter chantant à plein poumons les paroles romantiques de la chanson. Ses cheveux roses voltaient autour d'elle lui fouettant le visage et s'agitant dans tous les sens suivant le rythme fou de ses sauts. Elle secouait ses cheveux, bougeaient ses bras sans réfléchir, elle se défoulait de toutes ses forces envahie par une énorme énergie. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine dose de bonheur mais elle avait besoin de la faire sortir d'elle sinon elle allait exploser de joie !

- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Whooouuuuhooouuuu !

Sakura n'écoutait plus que la musique qui tournait en boucle et se déplaçait au grès des paroles. Elle faillit en tomber à la renverse quand elle aperçut Rebecca, la jeune femme qui s'occupait de la suite, figée les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, un plateau à la main.

En temps normal Sakura aurait rougie jusqu'aux oreilles mais « On s'en fout je me sens trop bien ! ». Sakura continua de danser devant la jeune femme qui ne savait pas comment réagir, ça n'était pas enseigné durant la formation. Qu'elle idée d'être venu travaillé dans un palace ! Rebecca commençait à envisager sérieusement la solution d'un repli stratégique et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu mais ce fut justement le moment que choisi Sakura pour la prendre par le bras et l'emmener dans sa danse délirante.

- Allez Rebecca ! Come on ! Whooouu !

Sakura bougeait dans tous les sens la main de Rebecca fermement tenue et en la faisant tournoyer sans arrêt. Rebecca essaya de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme frénétique de la demoiselle mais ça n'avait ni queue ni tête ! Face à la gêne évidente de la femme de chambre Sakura la rassura :

- Dites-vous que ça fait parti de votre travail si ça vous inquiète !

- Mademoiselle…Mademoiselle, je ne peux…

- Dansez Rebecca ! Yeaaaaah !

Sakura n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait Rebecca en arriva à la conclusion que danser comme une folle sur une musique asiatique qui tournait en boucle faisait partie de son travail. Dans le jardin de la suite Océan à 8h55 une femme aux cheveux roses et une autre vêtue d'un uniforme sautaient et dansaient un criant et en chantant des paroles incompréhensibles, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Aaaaaaaah ! Je suis épuisée ! soupira Sakura en s'affalant dans l'herbe.

Rebecca fit de même et toutes deux, en sueur les cheveux collés au front et la poitrine se soulevant par saccades, attendirent que leurs cœurs se remettent à battre normalement. Sakura regardait les rares nuages blancs défiler dans le ciel poussés par une légère brise qui rafraichissait ses joues rougies d'avoir tant bougé. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit Rebecca essoufflée mais contente. « Rien de mieux que de se défouler au maximum avant de commencer la journée. J'espère que ça lui a fait du bien. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent allongées encore un moment les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit vidé, aussi réactives que des mollusques. Mais Sakura se rappela subitement que Rebecca n'était pas, à l'origine, venue pour danser comme une dératée avec elle dans le jardin, mais pour lui apporter un truc posé sur un plateau. « Plateau que j'ai envoyé valdinguer ceci dit ! » La rose se releva brusquement effrayant Rebecca, qui se rappela également qu'elle n'était pas là pour dormir tranquillement.

- Rebecca pourquoi étiez-vous venue ? demanda Sakura par dessus son épaule tout en grimpant les escaliers menant au salon.

Rebecca la suivait précipitamment tout en époussetant son uniforme des quelques brins d'herbes qui s'y étaient accrochés.

- J'étais venue vous apporter un message Mademoiselle.

- Un message ? Elle se figea et lança un regard anxieux vers la jeune femme. De qui ?

- Euh…d'un client de l'hôtel ! Il loge au même étage que vous Mademoiselle.

- Son nom ?

- Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui Mademoiselle.

Sakura se mit à fouiller la pièce du regard, une soudaine excitation s'emparant d'elle. Elle parcourue le salon de long en large mais ne retrouva pas le plateau sur lequel avait été posé le message. « Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas posé ce plateau ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut l'envoyer valser ? Sakura, ma fille, tu es trop violente ! ». Elle retournait tous les coussins, regardait sous les sièges, derrière les meubles sans aucuns résultats. Elle regardait sous la table basse à quatre pattes ses cheveux roses dépensant légèrement lorsque Rebecca cria.

- Je l'ai trouvé Mademoiselle !

- Où çaAïïï ! elle avait relevé la tête avant de sortir de sous la table ce qui lui avait permit une admirable collision avec le bord en verre et sûrement une belle bosse dans quelques minutes.

Tout en se massant et en jetant un regard noir à la table Sakura se dirigea vers Rebecca qui brandissait fièrement une enveloppe couleur ivoire. La jeune fille la pris précipitamment et découvrit son prénom écrit à l'occidental. Les lettres étaient fines et tracées avec soin pourtant le prénom était tracé d'une traite, sans aucunes hésitations. Perplexe sur les raisons qui poussaient cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille à lui envoyer une lettre la jeune femme s'empressa d'ouvrir le courrier. Avec une légère appréhension Sakura retourna l'enveloppe et en sorti une feuille fine pliée en deux. Elle la déplia avec lenteur n'osant pas regarder mais dévorée par la curiosité. Deux phrases, deux prénoms.

_Sakura, _

_Veuillez accepter de déjeuner avec moi au restaurant de l'hôtel à 13h00._

_Faites moi connaître votre réponse dans la matinée s'il vous plait._

_Sasuke._

II fallut quelques secondes à Sakura pour reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est une demande ou un ordre cette lettre ? S'écria la jolie rose en agitant la feuille dans tous les sens.

- Vous connaissez bien cette personne Mademoiselle ?

- Eh bien… Sakura s'arrêta ne put finir sa phrase, se remémorant ce qu'elle savait sur ce mystérieux Sasuke apparut comme par enchantement la veille.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai monopolisé la conversation hier soir ? ». Se prenant la tête dans les mains Sakura gémit, se maudissant d'être si bavarde « A tous les coups j'ai dû raconter ma vie, je suis sûr qu'il est capable d'écrire ma biographie ! Pourquoi j'ai dû passer ? ». Prise de conscience subite par la rose après cette dernière pensée.

- Rebecca !

- Mademoiselle ! répondit-elle en se mettant presque au garde à vous, surprise par le cri de Sakura.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille facile ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ai-je l'air d'une fille facile ? Sois franche, c'est important.

- Eh bien…non.

- Je ressemble à quoi alors ? la pressa-t-elle

- A une japonaise en vacance. répondit la femme de chambre en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Ça ressemble à quoi une japonaise en vacance ? questionna Sakura un sourcil levé, ne sachant si cette comparaison était bonne ou pas.

- A vrai dire…je ne sais pas trop.

- Cette conversation ne mène à rien ! paniqua Sakura

Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé du salon et reprit son souffle tachant de se calmer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était dans un tel état de stress à cause d'une simple lettre envoyée par un inconnu. Mais justement, le problème était là, elle ne savait rien de cet homme mis à part son nom et le peu qu'il lui avait raconté au diner. Massant son front, Sakura tenta de prendre une décision réfléchie, et qui ne lui créerait pas d'ennuis. Elle était persuadée qu'il était un homme d'affaire d'où cette lettre qui lui demandait expressément d'accepter son invitation. Il parlait peu mais bien, avait de bonnes manières, un regard perçant, de beaux cheveux (quoi que bizarrement coiffés), de grandes mains et ... « Oulà on se calme Sakura ! On se concentre sur les informations utiles. » .

Sakura réfléchit un long moment, pesa le pour et le contre, faisant les cent pas, se tordant les mains, se rappelant les détails de la soirée qui avait lancé toute cette histoire. Elle alla dans le jardin décidant que l'air frais lui ferait du bien et une fois encore elle observa ce qui l'entourait pour pouvoir retrouver sa sérénité. Le jardin de la suite, la piscine, les chaises longues, les escaliers de bois, la table sous le parasol. Tout était parfait, confortable. Chaque détail avait était pensé pour qu'elle se sente au mieux, à l'aise, pour que rien de désagréable ne lui arrive. Comme sa vie. Toute sa vie ses parents l'avaient protégé, elle avait reçue une excellente éducation, avait des amis en or, toute sa vie on lui avait offert le meilleur et fait en sorte que rien de désagréable ne lui arrive. Mais au final cela ne lui avait pas fait échapper à la souffrance. Au contraire sa vie l'avait mené au point culminant de la douleur et parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais été vraiment confrontée cela l'avait détruite.

Mais ce voyage à Hawaï elle l'avait décidé seule, personne ne la connaissait en dehors de cet hôtel. Elle était qui elle voulait, elle pouvait être elle-même, celle qui choisie, qui prend des risques. Son regard brillant effleura la nature qui l'entourait. Cette île n'était pas née dans le confort et chaque jour elle devait se battre pour continuer de survivre, et c'était cela qui l'a rendait si magnifique. Se battre pouvait mener à la beauté, se battre pouvait mener au bonheur sans regrets. Dans les yeux de Sakura la résolution qu'elle venait de prendre teinta son regard d'une nouvelle beauté. Elle allait vivre sa vie au maximum.

Elle prit le téléphone extérieur, appuya sur une touche et eu une réponse presque immédiate.

- Rebecca ? Faites savoir à Sasuke que j'accepte son invitation.

Assis à une table pour deux sur la terrasse du restaurant du Mirador, un beau jeune homme asiatique attendait un verre à la main et les yeux dans le vague. Il regarda sa montre, seul objet qui semblait valoir chère dans sa tenue décontractée composée d'une chemise rouge légèrement ouverte et d'un pantalon noir. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement de couleur près de lui. Il tourna le regard et vit une jeune femme près de lui habillée d'une longue jupe verte et d'un bustier blanc. Ses cheveux roses étés retenu par un long bandeau rouge sang descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et son visage fendu d'un léger sourire semblait avenant.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin et se leva pour accueillir dignement son invitée.

- Sakura. Dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête et en lui désignant la chaise face à lui.

- Sasuke. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation à déjeuner.

- Merci à vous de me l'avoir proposé.

Sourire en coin de sa part, sourire amusé pour elle. Un serveur arriva pour leur donner les cartes des menus et prendre leurs commandes. En attendant que celles-ci arrivent ils commencèrent à discuter de banalités sur le temps, l'hôtel, les touristes.

- C'est donc vous qui occupez la fameuse suite Océan du Mirador.

- La fameuse suite ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était réputée.

- Au contraire il paraitrait que c'est un bijou architectural dont les perspectives s'inspirent du château de Versailles.

- Hum, c'est vrai que c'est une suite magnifique, on se croirait entouré par l'Océan.

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer l'océan, la mer, l'eau.

- Pas vous ? Pourquoi être sur une île sinon ? Ne trouvez vous pas merveilleuse l'idée que l'on soit posé au milieu de l'eau, et qu'il n'y ait que nous et ses habitants sur cette île ? N'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'ici, qu'importe que l'on ait de l'argent ou non, on peut être heureux. Que l'on est forcément heureux et jamais touché par l'extérieur, la politique, les affaires et toutes ces choses dénuées de couleurs ?

- Vous me semblez surtout avoir une piètre opinion de la vie que vous menez et du genre humain.

Sakura rit franchement après cette tirade créant l'étonnement chez son hôte. Sasuke souleva un sourcil interrogateur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait put dire de si drôle. Elle le surprenait et cela l'intriguait beaucoup trop selon lui. Mais il voulait la comprendre et lui demanda pourquoi elle riait.

- Parce que je parle trop en votre présence. S'esclaffa la rose.

- Je vous trouve plutôt mystérieuse réplique Sasuke étonné.

- Le fait de vous dire que je parle trop en votre présence en est la preuve ! Et avec un homme que je ne connais depuis moins de 24 heures il est normal que je sois mystérieuse !

- Alors c'est de la prudence ? Pourtant vous avez accepté mon invitation à déjeuner. Répliqua le brun et buvant une gorgée de vin rouge en fixant son regard dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

Sakura rougit et pour se donner contenance mangea un morceau de viande, prenant tout son temps pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit comme ça. Cet homme la découvrait beaucoup trop facilement à son goût mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'au fond elle appréciait. Sakura coupa frénétiquement sa viande. Et son regard : « Fichu regard de braise ! ». Sakura porta la fourchette à sa bouche. « Comment suis-je censée tenir face à des yeux pareils ? ». Sakura faillit s'étouffer.

Elle sentit la main, étonnamment chaude, du brun taper son dos et prit avec joie le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait et l'avala d'une traite retrouvant ainsi son souffle.

- Je suis…désolée. Bafouilla Sakura les larmes aux yeux de ne pas avoir respiré durant quelques secondes.

- C'est pas grave. La rassura-t-il.

- D'habitude je ne me comporte pas comme ça devant… elle se stoppa net, et se mordit les lèvres gênée.

- Devant ?

- Devant un inconnu. Lâcha Sakura presque honteuse.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et ils ne purent que se regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire. L'une mortifiée d'avoir été impolie et de l'avoir sûrement vexé, l'autre aussi expressif qu'un banquier et les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux fixant la jeune femme. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que le serveur apporte les desserts. L'étrange tableau que formaient les deux japonais produisait une étrange sensation de froid et de chaleur qui faisait trembler ceux qui passaient à proximité. A la fin du repas, Sakura se tordait les mains ne sachant pas si elle devait partir comme ça ou si elle devait attendre qu'il parte en premier. Ou peut-être devait-elle attendre sa permission ? « Pourquoi mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? ».

Finalement il laissa sa contemplation du paysage entamée quelques minutes plus tôt, pour se reconcentrer sur la jeune femme qui attendait la sentence. Il parla.

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de faire de la plongée sous-marine avec moi.

- …

- …

- …

Sakura semblait figée.

- Je… je vous demande pardon ?

- Puisque nous sommes des inconnus, apprenons à nous connaître.

- En faisant de la plongée ?

- Nous sommes sur une île, vous aimez l'eau, j'aime nager. Faisons de la plonger. Expliqua Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence.

- D'accord. Je vais…chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoins.

- Je vous attendrais dans le hall.

Sakura se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs et faillit presque se jeter dans celui qui s'ouvrit le premier. Ne tenant pas compte des regards en coins des autres clients de l'hôtel Sakura parti comme une flèche vers sa suite et choisit le plus rapidement possible un maillot de bain.

15 minutes plus tard elle se trouvait avec Sasuke dans une voiture qui les emmenait vers les fonds Hawaïens. On leur apporta leurs combinaisons et le matériel nécessaire à la plongée sous-marine.

Seuls tous les deux dans le silence maritime, Sakura s'émerveillait de chaque poisson qui passait prés d'elle, elle s'amusa à en poursuivre un multicolore qui dut frôler la crise cardiaque une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne le délaisse pour faire la course avec Sasuke. Celui-ci l'emmena vers des endroits magnifiques où la faune et la flore se mouvaient lentement à peine perturbées par leur passage. Il lui montra des animaux aux couleurs éblouissantes. Elle se sentait électrisée par ce monde silencieux et si vivant, et chaque fois qu'il lui prenait la main, frôlait son corps Sakura avait l'impression de revivre, une énergie nouvelle se déversant dans tout son corps, ravivant tous ses sens.

Les deux plongeurs remontèrent à la surface, retirant leurs masques et respirant l'air pur à plein poumons.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux et lança un regard amusé à Sakura.

- Ça vous plut ?

Euphorique, elle lui offrit un immense sourire, ses cheveux roses collaient dans son cou, et ses yeux brillants.

- J'ai adoré !


	9. Tournant

Et voici le huitième chapitre d'Hawaï que je termine à...01h00! Wouhou! Moi qui voulait me coucher tôt...loupé!^^

Ma vie a été récemment pleines de surprises! J'ai obtenu tous mes partiels et j'ai donc mon premier semestre! (je sais vous vous en fichez sûrement!), j'ai également commencé à conduire! A mon âge il serait temps n'est-ce pas? Rassurez-vous je n'ai tué personne durant ces 2h (pas faute d'avoir frôlé les piétons pourtant ^o^, et oui je suis pas trop douée avec les trajectoires en ligne droite apparement!). Enfin vu que je pense pas que vous soyez dans la région vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire quand à ma conduite!

Bref, oublions mes délires automobiles et revenons à nos moutons: ce huitième chapitre a été fait en plusieurs fois et la fin de ce chapitre est arrivée d'un coup me paraissant évidente. Je ne m'y attendait pas trop et j'espère que tout cela ne va pas vous sembler trop décousu! Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ceux déjà écrit, et malgré quelques problèmes de santé je me suis efforcée de publier cette suite le plus vite possible et je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour mon manque flagrant de régularité. Désolée!

Gros délire je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait pile 1 mois que j'ai publié le chapitre précédent...trop forte! XD

Mimi la souris: je suis toute contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Itachi's LOVE: effectivement Sasuke s'intéresse de plus en plus à Sakura! Ces deux-là n'ont pas fini de t'étonner (enfin j'espère!). ça me fait plaisir que tu aies toujours un peu de temps pour me lire!

Et bien sûr MERCI à tous ceux qui me lisent et suivent mon histoire! Sur ce bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hawaï, 22 mai 2011, dans la rue dans la rue.

Sakura marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'Honolulu en dégustant une glace à l'eau multicolore. Son regard caché derrière ses lunettes se baladait d'un magasin à l'autre sans vraiment s'attarder sur les enseignes. Elle avait décidé de se promener sans pour autant avoir de destination précise, appréciant le bruit de ses tongs sur le sol et balançant négligemment son sac d'avant en arrière.

La jeune fille semblait songeuse et une légère ride barrait son front dans un effort de concentration. Sakura porta à nouveau la glace à sa bouche sans vraiment y goûter. S'arrêtant de marcher elle tourna la tête à droite, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, et pointa sa glace droit devant elle dans une posture de défi.

- Le guépard ! lança-t-elle

Jimmy, debout à sa gauche, la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes l'air blasé en croquant dans sa glace. Un ange passa, Sakura était fébrile, impatoente. Et finalement…

- Absolument pas.

- Et zut ! cria la jeune femme.

Déçue Sakura recommença à manger sa glace en se remettant à marcher, Jimmy à ses côtés. C'était la deuxième fois que Jimmy était en présence de Sakura vêtu de ses habits de tous les jours pour l'accompagner se balader. Le jeune homme avait vite compris que lorsque la "Demoiselle" voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. De plus lui avait bien fait comprendre que les désirs de la Demoiselle devaient être exhaussés tant que cela n'avait rien d'illégal. Il avait même ajouté que « Si elle veut aller sur la lune elle y va et vous aussi Jimmy ! », bref rien que de très raisonnable. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de travailler aux quatre coins de l'hôtel, il se baladait en mangeant une glace à l'eau avec la jeune fille. Ils les avaient acheté à un marchand ambulant et depuis ils marchaient sans réel but, Sakura ayant décrété plus tôt qu'elle attendait de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant pour s'arrêter. Pour passer le temps ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien et sans qu'ils ne sachent comment la discussion s'était transformée en jeu de devinettes sur les goûts de l'autre. Sakura essayait sans succès de trouver l'animal préféré de Jimmy mais quoi qu'elle dise elle tombait à côté.

- S'il vous plait Jimmy ! le supplia-t-elle en joignant les mains.

- Non. le ton était catégorique.

- Soyez gentil !

- Non, ça n'est plus drôle si je vous donne un indice.

- Même Sherlock Holmes avait besoin d'indices pour trouver la solution de ses enquêtes, argumenta Sakura.

- Nous ne sommes pas sur une scène de crime ! Si je vous aide ça sera trop facile !

- Vous n'êtes pas bon joueur Jimmy ! l'accusa-t-elle.

- C'est vous qui êtes mauvaise perdante ! rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Le jeu continua quelques temps sans que Sakura ne réussisse à trouver l'animal préféré du jeune homme.

Leurs glaces finies depuis un moment ils se dirigèrent vers la plage où ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour éviter d'avoir du sable à l'intérieur. A l'ombre d'un palmier ils s'assirent pour profiter de la douceur de l'air et se reposer après avoir tant marché. Ils reprirent leur discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée sans se préoccuper de l'heure qui défilait et des gens qui se baignaient bruyamment.

- Si vous êtes anglais, alors vous avez sûrement déjà rencontré la Reine d'Angleterre ? dit soudainement Sakura le regard fixait sur le visage de son compagnon.

Jimmy haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Comme tout le monde je l'ai vu de loin lors des sorties officielles.

- Mais ça n'est pas génial de se dire que vous vivez au même endroit que la Reine d'Angleterre ? Aaaah être anglais semble être si cool!

- Je vous assure que ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel d'être anglais.

- De toute façon vous ne faites pas anglais avec votre peau bronzée et votre style américain, assura Sakura.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne faites pas tellement plus japonaise non plus avec vos cheveux roses et vos yeux verts, lui répondit Jimmy perspicace.

- Mais vous avez deviné que je suis japonaise quand même !

- C'est plutôt facile quand on connait votre nom de famille et je vous ai entendu parler japonais avec l'un des clients de l'hôtel.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui, dans le hall. Vous le connaissez ?

- Non pas du tout, je l'ai rencontré à la terrasse d'un restaurant et hier il m'a invité à passer la journée avec lui en faisant de la plongée sous-marine.

- Il est plutôt direct.

- Pourtant…commença la jeune femme soudain pensive, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

- Hum ?

- Pourtant…j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Avant Hawaï je veux dire, mais je dois sûrement confondre avec une autre personne. Vous connaissez son nom de famille Jimmy ?

- Non Mademoiselle.

- Oh arrêtez avec ces "Mademoiselle". Je préférais que vous m'appeliez Sakura, je vous appel bien Jimmy moi!

- Oui mais vous vous êtes une cliente de l'hôtel donc, comme me l'a rappelé , si vous voulez aller sur la lune vous y allez et je vous y accompagne !

- Je vois.

- C'est comme ça.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si je veux que vous m'appeliez Sakura…vous devez m'appeler Sakura !

- Euh…oui. répondit-il piégé, s'apercevant s'être piégé tout seul.

- Tout est réglé alors ! Jimmy, je désire que vous m'appeliez Sakura. Lui dit-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

Essayant de réprimer un sourire et pour faire bonne impression, il soupira légèrement avant de lui répondre : Bien, _Sakura _!

Satisfaite la rose retourna à l'observation de la plage et de ses habitants avec bonne humeur s'amusant avec le jeune homme des étranges habitudes de certains touristes.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un long moment sur la plage sans vraiment prendre garde au temps qui passait, ne se fiant qu'à la position du soleil et à la foule plus ou moins importante présente sur les lieux pour déterminer l'heure qu'il était. Ils ne bougèrent que pour aller acheter de quoi grignoter à un marchand ambulant qui criait gaiement à quel point ce qu'il vendait était bon et délicieux. Ensuite Sakura insista pour qu'ils jouent au frisbee mais cela se révéla une catastrophe et ne permit que de prouver que Jimmy savait aussi bien viser qu'un pingouin ivre et plutôt que de jouer au frisbee cela ressembla plus à un test des capacités d'esquive de Sakura. Après avoir compris qu'elle récolterait plus de bosses et de bleus qu'il ne l'était permis en vacance, Sakura accorda un répit à Jimmy qui se trouvait mortifié de l'avoir blessée et répétait depuis 10 minutes que si « M. Wilfiguer voit que je vous ai blessé il va m'assassiner ! Je suis désolé Mademoiselle ! Il va me réduire en miettes ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! ».

Sakura lui assura qu'elle ne dirait rien, que ça n'était pas de sa faute mais il sembla que la peur de se faire enguirlander par le Grand Patron était plus forte. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel Jimmy avait l'air d'un condamné allant à l'échafaud mais en gardant la tête droite et ce même lorsque Sakura alla à la réception pour demander si elle avait reçu des messages.

- Non Mademoiselle vous n'avez reçu aucuns messages depuis ce matin. Lui affirma la réceptionniste.

- C'est parfait. Au revoir !

- Ah, excusez-moi n'avez pas reçu de messages mais par contre une personne a contacté l'hôtel pour savoir si vous y étiez descendue.

Sakura se figea sur place et eu subitement froid. « Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! ». Lentement elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer cette conversation qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? Sa voix était tendue.

- Qu'aucune personne portant votre nom n'étant dans notre hôtel.

- Très bien. Et est-ce qu'on vous a demandé autre chose ?

- Juste de prévenir la personne si jamais vous passiez par là, lui expliqua la jeune fille.

- Je vois. « Je n'y crois pas ! Moins d'une semaine et me voilà déjà presque découverte. ». Cette personne vous a-t-elle laissé un nom ? Un numéro où la joindre ?

- Euh oui, une seconde je cherche.

Le cliquetis des touches du clavier donnèrent sans raison un mal de crâne fulgurant à Sakura qui porta sa main à son front pour tenter de faire passer la douleur.

- Voilà, c'est un Monsieur du nom de Takashiora qui a demandé à être contacté.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sakura anxieuse, les sourcils froncés.

- Non Mademoiselle.

- Effacez ce numéro de votre ordinateur vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Si jamais cette personne rappelle prévenez moi et surtout dites-lui que je ne suis jamais venue ici. Insista bien la Rose.

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle.

- Au revoir et … merci.

- De rien Mademoiselle.

Sakura partit le plus vite possible vers l'ascenseur dans lequel l'attendait Jimmy. Sans un mot ils montèrent jusqu'à sa suite où elle demanda à Jimmy de la laisser. Enfin seule, Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre, enfila un maillot de bain et plongea dans la piscine où elle commença à faire des longueurs sans s'arrêter.

Sakura essayait de s'épuiser dans l'eau en nageant sans arrêt et en allant le plus vite possible. S'épuiser par le sport avait toujours était le moyen pour elle d'oublier ses soucis. Fatiguer son corps en répétant les même gestes et en ne se fixant que sur un objectif vidait l'esprit aussi sûrement qu'une bouteille de vodka sans les désagréments au réveil et était beaucoup plus sain. En ce moment même Sakura n'avait aucunes pensées pour la parasiter et elle pouvait ainsi oublier les problèmes qu'elle avait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence sur l'île en cette période : oublier.

Sakura enchaîna les longueurs n'écoutant pas ses muscles souffrant, les poussant jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Sakura décida de sortir avec difficulté de l'eau et, à peine le pied au sol, s'effondra dans l'herbe, épuisée. Autour d'elle l'herbe et le ciel bougeaient sans arrêt et elle avait du mal à se rappeler où était le haut du bas, le vrai du faux, ce qu'elle faisait là, et surtout d'où venait ce souffle frais sur sa joue. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question...elle s'enfonçait déjà dans les ténèbres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Froid. Engourdissement. Raideur.

« Où je suis ? ». Son regard d'abord flou se précise et ne voit que de l'herbe. « De l'herbe ? Je suis…par terre ? ». Lever les yeux et voir la faible lumière du soleil qui commence à se coucher. « Il doit être…19h. Depuis combien de temps je suis allongée ? ». Sakura s'appuie sur une main et se relève péniblement, les membres engourdies, elle se rend compte qu'elle est en maillot de bain « Je tremble de froid. Combien de temps j'ai put rester là ? ».

Les jambes encore raides, les bras entourant son corps pour tenter de le réchauffer, Sakura se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'aller sous la douche, l'eau chaude au maximum.

Appuyée contre le mur de douche, l'eau brûlante coulant sur son corps, elle réfléchit. « Je me suis écroulée en sortant de la piscine il devait être…16h. Sur l'horloge dans la chambre il était affiché 18h48. Presque 3h. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal partout ! ». Sakura offrit son visage au liquide brûlant et apprécia chaque goutte d'eau qui glissait sur sa peau la revigorant un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle repassa en revue les événements de la journée, « L'appel de l'après-midi. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas retrouvé, mais il a compris que je serais sûrement à Hawaï. Mais il ne doit pas en être sûr sinon il serait là. Il doit chercher ailleurs comme la France, la Grèce, et d'autres îles. Hawaï est juste un endroit de plus. Rien qu'un endroit de plus parmi d'autres. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Allez Sakura, tout va bien, ne panique pas. C'est juste un endroit parmi d'autres. » Les yeux fermés elle augmente le débit de l'eau qui la frappe presque, soupir, et se détend. « Juste un endroit parmi d'autres. »

Serrée dans un plaid sur le canapé, devant la télé, Sakura essayait de se divertir mais rien n'y faisait elle tournait dans la suite comme un lion en cage. Quoi qu'elle commence elle s'arrêtait immédiatement ennuyée. Distraite elle zappait sur toutes les chaînes se demandant si il y avait une fin étant déjà à la 258ème ! Elle envisageait de regarder un téléfilm allemand dont elle ne comprenait rien mais qui semblait parler de glaces italiennes quand on sonna à la porte. La jeune fille sursauta comme si elle venait d'être électrocutée et bondit du canapé pour se précipiter sur la porte. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre la rose ouvrit d'un coup pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

- Sasuke ?

Elle le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et lui la fixait étonné et sceptique quand à la tenue qu'elle portait. En effet un vieux jogging gris et un tee-shirt délavé avec les cheveux à moitié mouillés n'étaient pas les vêtements les plus valorisants qui soient. Pendant quelques secondes ils ne dirent rien trop étonnés, et gênés pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke sembla reprendre le premier ses esprits et se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

- Je suis désolé de venir vous voir sans prévenir…

- Non, non, ça ne fait rien ! le coupa Sakura en agitant une main.

- Ah…bien.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux ne sachant pas comment continuer cette étrange conversation.

- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? se risqua la jeune fille, interdite.

- Oui ! Sasuke se reprit, et se calma un peu. A vrai dire je pensais vous inviter à diner.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui.

« Idiote Sakura ! Evidemment ce soir ! Pas dans dix jour ! »

Sans prendre vraiment le temps de réfléchir elle répondit par l'affirmative, sa réponse la surprenant autant que le beau brun semblait l'être. Maladroite Sakura lui proposa de rentrer le temps qu'elle se change. Il la suivi, et se permit un léger sourire pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers ce qu'il pensa être sa chambre. En l'attendant il observa ce qui l'entourait, découvrant cette suite Océan si réputée.

Il fut stupéfait de la beauté et de la simplicité des lieux où qu'il posa son regard noir ce n'était que bois, verre, couleurs beige, bleu, et surtout une impression de douceur et de bien être. Mais ce qui attiré immédiatement le regard c'était les immenses baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur le bleu océan devenant noir à mesure que le soleil disparaissait. Cette vision était hypnotique et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive Sasuke se retrouva en haut des escaliers de bois qu'il descendit comme dans un rêve. Son regard profond vint effleurer l'eau lorsqu'il s'appuya sur le balcon. Instinctivement il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la légère brise qui balaya ses mèches noires qu'il sentit glisser sur son visage. Un étrange calme l'envahit et Sasuke se crut seul au monde.

Sa quiétude fut brisée par un bruit de pas et se retournant précipitamment son regard accrocha les orbes verts de celle qu'il attendait. Debout sur le perron, droite et fière, la jeune femme lui souriait nerveusement et remettait une mèche rose en place derrière son oreille. Ses vieux vêtements avaient fait place à une robe rouge vaporeuse accrochée à une seule épaule. Ses pieds chaussaient de chaussures plates à lanières dorées serraient ses chevilles fines. Subjugué, Sasuke ne put que s'approcher sans un mot.

Cet instant figé sembla ne pas avoir de temps et aucun ne sut combien ils attendirent ainsi avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits et aillent diner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se tourna vers lui, il est à côté. Ses yeux irrémédiablement attirés par son regard profond. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent sans se toucher. Leurs yeux à demi fermés ils se frôlaient, se testaient et faisait durer la tentation. Son nez toucha le sien, son souffle effleura son cou, un doigt frôla sa hanche.

Goûter ses lèvres, le goût de l'océan. Ses lèvres pulpeuses appuyant sur les siennes il eu besoin de caresser sa joue, accentuant la pression de leur baiser. Aucunes contraintes juste son souffle sur son visage. Sans savoir comment, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et sentait maintenant ses mains, immenses et puissantes, la tenir et glisser le long de son dos. C'est avec naturel qu'il remonta le long de sa nuque pour faire glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa robe qui ne tomba que lorsqu'il fit glisser les lanières de son épaule tout en embrassant sa peau chaude sous les soupirs de son amante. Elle lui enleva sa veste, sa chemise, appréciant de sentir son torse ferme contre ses mains, de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il la sentit le déshabiller, il la rapprocha d'elle enivré de sentir ses jambes nues contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas être en reste et rapidement il ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements ses hanches collées aux siennes. Il l'emmena plus prés du lit, et la souleva pour la poser sur les draps fins et elle ne put que soupirer de plaisir quand, à peine allongée, il embrassa sa clavicule pour lentement descendre jusqu'à son ventre, s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Elle le ramena vers elle pour pouvoir à nouveau sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, et, passant ses fines jambes autour de sa taille, le fit prisonnier. Il la serra plus fort encore, ne pouvant quitter ses lèvres, hypnotisé par ses soupirs, ses caresses le rendant fou de désir.

La nuit assombrissait la chambre mais la lune venait par endroit jeter quelques rayons qui parsemaient la pièce des ombres des arbres et des meubles. Le vent frais vient rafraichir les deux corps enlaçaient sur le lit qui se mouvaient à un rythme langoureux. Les mèches noires de Sasuke tombaient sur le visage penché de Sakura dont les cheveux roses s'éparpillaient autour d'elle cachant un peu son visage. Seuls tous les deux et inconscients des bruits de fêtes au-dehors ils découvraient le corps de l'autre fiévreusement ne sachant plus vraiment se qu'ils faisaient l'alcool brouillant leurs sens, leur faisant perdre toute notion. Ne sachant plus où ils étaient, Sakura ne pouvait plus distinguer son souffle du sien, ses lèvres des siennes, ses mouvements des siens. Il ne savait plus qui des deux avait commencé à glisser ses hanches contre celles de l'autre mais cela avait été le début de leur désir grandissant et fiévreux. Chaque secondes le nombre de soupirs s'en allaient croissant, les gémissements toujours plus forts et plus rapprochés, les mains plus pressantes, les jambes emmêlées, sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse avec plaisir, et leurs lèvres perdues embrassaient le corps de l'autre sans vraiment savoir où.

Les draps du lit ne servaient que de défouloir à leurs désirs frustrés et rapidement s'imprégnèrent de leurs sueurs. Les oreillers tombèrent au sol volant à cause de leurs mouvements brusques et rapides, n'ayant besoin de rien que du corps de l'autre. Les rideaux bougeaient battus par le vent projetant des ombres qui peinaient à se faufiler entre les deux corps, glissants sur ses cuisses à lui et ses mains à elle, passant brièvement sur ses hanches fines puis sur ses abdos contractés par l'effort.

Il la prenait avec plus de force et elle le serrait toujours plus, enivrés par le plaisir montant. Grandissant. Explosif.

La nuit noire tout juste animée par les bruits du dehors fut troublée par deux respirations saccadaient qui tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle.


	10. Mes excuses

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié mais sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté pour autant.

Mais je traverse en ce moment une période difficile qui m'empêche de publier. Je dois faire face à certains problèmes et je tiens à vous prévenir que mon absence risque de se prolonger.

Mais je le répète je n'abandonne pas Hawaï, loin de là ! Cette histoire aura sa fin et vous pourrez la lire. Je tenais à vous mettre au courant parce que savoir que des personnes lisent mon histoire et la suivent m'a beaucoup aidé et encouragé.

Un fois encore je m'excuse de mon absence, et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie. Je vous demande d'être encore un peu patient ! ^^

Merci,

Natsu18


	11. Réveil mouvementé!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux et je vous présente encore mes excuses pour toutes les fois où je vous fait attendre sans vous donner de dates précises! Vu que j'allais mieux j'ai put finir ce chapitre 9 qui fait suite à la nuit entre Sakura et Sasuke!

Je tiens aussi à remercier yu-chan-x3 et raan-chan pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur et je remercie toutes celles qui me lisent, et celles qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris. ça m'encourage vraiment! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire en espérant que vous allez apprécier cette suite qui a été un véritable défi pour moi!

Gros bisous, et bonne lecture! ^o^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hawaï, 23 mai 2011, très tôt dans la matinée ou très tard dans la nuit.

La nuit s'était calmée et les seuls bruits que l'on entendait désormais étaient ceux de la nature à peine troublés par une voiture qui passait, égarée.

C'est peut-être cette absence de bruits ou bien la chaleur de la pièce ou encore une impression qui la dérangea. Cette impression d'être au bon endroit au bon moment, comme d'habitude, mais qu'une chose, une toute petite et simple chose, cloche. Un détail minime peut-être, une sensation que perçoit notre corps, notre subconscient et qui nous fait nous réveiller.

En tout cas c'est ce qui réveilla Sakura de son sommeil sans rêves.

Sakura n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Encore entre deux mondes elle balança entre sommeil et éveil quelques minutes le temps qu'elle bascule vers l'un ou l'autre. Finalement elle bascula dans la réalité. Tout doucement Sakura ouvrit ses yeux verts embrumés par la fatigue et mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité. D'abord elle ne vit, puis doucement ses yeux s'habituèrent à la nuit et les contours des meubles lui apparurent un peu plus distinctement à chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive les faibles lueurs venant de la ville. Ce n'est que là qu'elle prit conscience d'un mal de tête persistant mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça…quelque chose clochait. La jeune femme se releva légèrement, avec précaution en s'appuyant sur une main l'autre ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Le drap glissa et laissa la brise lui caresser la peau la faisant frissonner. « Frissonner ? ». Un coup d'œil, sa poitrine nue. « ? ». Se rend compte qu'elle ne porte rien. Elle passe une main fatiguée sur son visage et ses paupières lourdes. « Pourquoi…j'ai pas de pyjama ? ». Réfléchis. Mal de crâne. Une chose qui cloche. Remonter le temps. « Hier soir j'ai…diné. C'est ça. Sasuke m'a invité. » . La douleur est plus persistante comme des poings dans sa tête. « J'arrive pas à me souvenir de la suite…le vide. ». Sakura ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister au sommeil qui appuyait sur ses paupières et chacun de ses membres préféra abandonner pour le moment et se recoucher. Elle remonta les draps sur elle en en profitant pour les tirer un peu plus de son côté. « Sasuke devrait arrêter de tirer les draps vers lui. J'ai froid. ».

Une chose qui cloche…mais elle sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En se réveillant ce matin là le soleil brillait de mille feux et déversait ses rayons sur toute la ville se faufilant dans les moindres recoins ne laissant que peu de place à l'ombre et au froid. Le vent agitait doucement les feuilles de palmiers et apportait une douceur matinale bienvenue en ce moi de mai. Les plus matinaux étaient déjà en train de nager ou surfer dans l'eau profitant un maximum avant que les touristes présents sur l'île ne viennent avec leurs enfants et ne les obligent à faire plus attention. Les enseignes ouvraient leurs portes pour accueillir les premiers clients, et la plus part des cafés voyaient les tables des terrasses se remplirent peu à peu.

Dans la suite Océan le soleil pénétrait à travers les baies vitrées et inondait de lumière les pièces. Pourtant Sakura ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Etrangement elle avait les muscles un peu engourdis et se sentait prise d'une agréable fatigue. Bien calée dans l'oreiller elle aurait voulut rester encore quelques heures ainsi mais le sommeil la quittait et elle fut bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet sur lequel trônait un réveil matin : 9h10. « Hum…Rebecca ne va pas tarder à arriver en général elle est là pour 9h30. ». Sakura regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que le couloir menant au dressing et à la salle de bain. Soudain elle fut prise d'une douleur aigu dans le crâne et eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des dizaines d'aiguilles dans le cerveau. Sakura se prit la tête à deux mains essayant vainement de faire passer cette horrible migraine. «Oh, ma tête ! Faites que ça s'arrête ! Pourquoi j'ai la migraine comme ça ? ». Difficilement elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit en penchant la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître la migraine ce qui eu un léger effet. Ce court répit fit prendre conscience à Sakura qu'elle était complètement nue sous les draps. « Mais pourquoi je suis… » Un flash soudain, elle se revit au milieu de la nuit se poser la même question. « Je me souviens pas m'être réveillée cette nuit, d'ailleurs…j'ai l'impression de pas me souvenir de grand choses. Me dites pas que j'ai bu comme un trou et que j'ai la gueule de bois maintenant. ».

Vu les élancements fulgurants qu'elle ressentait on pouvait facilement imaginer le genre de soirée que la jeune femme avait passé, ou plutôt non en cet instant elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il avait put se passer cette nuit. Nue dans ce grand lit Sakura décida de partir à la recherche de comprimés et d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller, « Et se brosser les dents aussi…ce n'sera pas du luxe. ». En se levant avec difficulté son regard brumeux se posa sur le téléphone qui trônait sur la table de chevet et la brillante idée d'appeler Jimmy pour obtenir des comprimés lui traversa l'esprit durant un bref moment de lucidité entre deux migraines. La sonnerie stridente lui parut une éternité mais ce ne fut rien comparé au « Bonjour Mademoiselle » sonore et joyeux de Jimmy.

- Jimmy…moins fort. S'il vous plait. Souffla Sakura la voix pâteuse

- Ça ne va pas Mademoiselle ?

- Si, si…juste un peu…écoutez Jimmy…

- Oui Mademoiselle ? s'enquit-il avec empressement.

- Il me faudrait des euh comprimés contre le mal de tête. La gueule de bois…en fait.

- Je vois. Rebbeca vous apportera ça avec votre petit-déjeuner.

- Merci…beaucoup Jimmy.

- Je suis là pour ça.

En raccrochant Sakura alla directement sous la douche et apprécia l'eau couler sur son front atténuant légèrement la fanfare qu'il y avait sous son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant, et eu de brefs images devant les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle crut se voir assise à un bar en train de rire avec…Sasuke ? L'idée lui paraissait tellement incongrue qu'elle ne put réprimer un rire. La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas longtemps sous l'eau, enroula une serviette autour de son corps, et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. En traversant le couloir Sakura entendit la porte de l'entrée se refermer et les talons de Rebbeca claquer doucement. Elle sourit mais ne se changea pas tout de suite préférant y aller doucement. A l'entrée de sa chambre Sakura remarqua pour la première fois de la journée sa robe rouge par terre jetée en tas ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle prenait toujours soin de ses affaires. Elle ramassa la robe et releva la tête pour chercher ses chaussures et son regard se posa sur le lit. Plus précisément sur ce qu'il y avait dans son lit. « C'est quoi dans mon…

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Ce cri venait du fond du cœur.

Ce qu'il y avait dans le lit (un être humain à première vue) avait bougé sans prévenir. Rien de mieux pour effrayer une pauvre jeune femme avec la gueule de bois qui n'était pas vraiment réveillée. Quoi que maintenant elle semblait assez énergique !

- Mais ça va pas ? grogna Sasuke en se relevant d'une main l'autre protégeant ses yeux de la lumière encore trop forte pour lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ? cria Sakura complètement ahurie, et de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un nouvel élancement.

Sasuke, encore un peu endormie regarda autour de lui son bras appuyé sur son genoux qu'il venait de ramener contre lui. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il était et essaya de se rappeler les événements de la veille sans grand succès. Il se tourna alors vers Sakura qui se tenait debout en…en serviette de bain, une main devant les yeux et les joues légèrement rougies. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Votre…elle pinça les lèvres, vous…euh, remontez le drap sur vous. S'il vous-plait. Dit-elle en bégayant et un peu plus rouge encore.

- Le drap ?

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte, gêné à son tour qu'il était nu et que sa position n'était pas la plus appropriée. C'est là qu'il eut le déclic.

- Attendez !

- Je peux rouvrir les yeux ?

- Ah, oui vous pouvez. Ne me dites pas que nous deux nous avons…

- Couché ensemble ? Je crois que c'est plutôt clair. Lança Sakura légèrement fatiguée par la situation.

- Je ne me…

- Mademoiselle le petit déjeuner est près vous…Oh mon Dieu je suis désolée Mademoiselle je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec quelqu'un !

« Moi non plus je ne savais pas… ». Rebbeca paniquée par la situation ne savait plus où e mettre, Sasuke regardait tout ça d'assez loin plus préoccupé par son manque de sommeil et Sakura, toujours en serviette, essayait de calmer la situation et les « Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolée » de Rebbeca.

- Rebbeca attendez moi dans le jardin j'arrive dans une minute.

- Bien Mademoiselle. Elle partit en jetant un dernier regard incertain à la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre.

Sasuke et Sakura se dévisageaient sans mots dire pas complètement sûr que cette situation était bien réelle. « Après tout je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé et lui non plus. On a put très bien ne faire que dormir, nus certes, mais on avait peut-être très chaud ? Oh ça n'est absolument pas crédible ! ». Sasuke pensait plus ou moins la même chose, mais tout ceci ne l'enchantait guère, ne se souvenir de rien ne lui plaisait pas vraiment surtout quand il apparaissait évident qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un. Et il était censé être en vacances ?

« Et c'est censé être des vacances ? ».

Finalement Sakura se décida à agir et fila dans le dressing pour porter une tenue un peu plus descente que la simple serviette de bain qui semblait désormais beaucoup plus petite que dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila un short en jean, un débardeur blanc passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les sécher et retourna dans la chambre où Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Bien droite devant lui elle lui tendit une robe de chambre bleu foncée qu'il prit et enfila sans un mot, Sakura de dos. Cette dernière lui demanda de la suivre et ils allèrent tous deux dans le jardin où Rebbeca les attendait près de la table garnie du petit-déjeuner. Ils s'assirent et Sakura commença à se servir une tasse de thé tandis que Sasuke donnait ses instructions.

- Apportez-moi du café, bien noir. Et prenez des vêtements dans ma chambre et amenez-les ici s'il vous plait.

- Bien Monsieur.

Sans demander son reste Rebbeca fila appliquer les instructions. Sasuke allait prendre une tranche de pain quand une main apparut sous son nez, avec en son centre un petit comprimé blanc.

- Pour la gueule de bois. Précisa-t-elle face à son regard interrogateur.

- Merci.

Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence religieux qui ne les gênait pas, trop absorbés par leurs pensées respectives. Chacun goûta avec plaisir chaque gorgée, chaque bouchée, les gouts sucrés de différentes confitures et les saveurs exotiques des fruits. Pourtant rien de tout cela ne suffit à adoucir les flashs, brefs et précis, qui apparaissaient devant Sakura sans prévenir. Elle se revoyait boire dans un bar, elle croyait réentendre la musique trop forte de la boite de nuit, le vent dans son coup lui rappelait le souffle de Sasuke, la nappe sur ses genoux les mains de cet homme assis en face d'elle, imperturbable. Un flot sans fin de pensées se déversait dans son esprit sans lui laisser aucun répit. « Heureusement que le médicament a fait effet. Dites-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Par pitié je n'ai quand même pas couché avec un homme que je connais depuis, quoi, trois jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Que je suis une…une fille facile, une dépravée, une…je n'ai même pas les mots. ». En douce elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'objet de ses tourments qui ne faisait pas attention à elle trop absorbé qu'il était à contempler son café aussi noir que ses yeux. L'étonnement l'a pris quand elle le détailla un peu plus tout en lui n'était que nonchalance et détachement, il semblait ne se préoccuper de rien comme si aucune chose ne pouvait l'atteindre ou le perturber. Tout le contraire d'elle-même qui s'enflammait pour le moindre sujet, passionnée et surtout sensible à tout ce qui pouvait la toucher de prés ou de loin. Malgré son fort caractère et sa détermination inébranlable, Sakura se sentait mise à nue devant lui : « C'est le cas de le dire ! ».

Durant l'inspection minutieuse qu'elle faisait de son partenaire d'une nuit elle ne remarqua pas que la porte vitrée du salon venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un jeune homme portant un plateau sur lequel reposait une enveloppe blanche. Sakura tourna brusquement la tête et étouffa un gémissement quand elle sentit son cou craquer. Sasuke avait brusquement levé les yeux de son café car, contrairement à elle, il avait remarqué la personne qui était entrée et le regard scrutateur de sa compagne. Sakura observa la scène l'air de rien tout en massant son cou douloureux.

- Monsieur, un message pour vous.

- Merci William. Mes affaires ? demanda Sasuke sur un ton à peine intéressé trop occupé à ouvrir l'enveloppe et à lire son contenu.

- Je les ai déposées dans la chambre principale de la suite.

- Merci, quand a-ton appelé ? questionna-t-il en montrant la lettre qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Il y a une heure Monsieur.

- Très bien. Merci vous pouvez y aller William.

- Au revoir Monsieur. Mademoiselle.

- Au revoir lança mollement Sakura occupée à essayer de deviner ce que pouvait bien contenir le mystérieux message.

Malheureusement pour elle sa curiosité n'était pas passée inaperçue et elle se rendit compte que Sasuke l'observait de son regard noir et fixe. Elle était incapable de pouvoir deviner ses pensées en cet instant et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Sakura ne réussit à détacher son regard de lui que par un immense effort qui, elle l'espérait, était passé inaperçu. Honteuse de s'être faite prendre elle fixa son attention sur le petit-déjeuner et essaya d'oublier l'homme en face d'elle et la raison de sa présence à sa table ce matin. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était le reste du petit-déjeuner.

- Je vais y aller. Dit Sasuke en reposant sa tasse de café vide.

Sakura releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard ahuri : elle avait vraiment oublié qu'il était là, obnubilée par ses pensées et ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps était passé. « Pas trop je pense, enfin j'espère ! ». Le voyant se lever et monter les escaliers menant à la chambre elle se dépêcha de finir son jus de fruit et son pain. « Zut, j'ai eu l'air de quoi à le regarder comme une idiote ? Franchement Sakura tu les enchaines ce matin ! ». La jeune fille monta les marches quatre par quatre, franchie la baie vitrée et se retourna en étouffant un cri : « Il est à moitié à poils cet idiot ! J'avais oublié qu'on lui avait apporté des vêtements, en même temps je m'attendais à quoi, qu'il déambule dans le couloir en robe de chambre ? Mais il aurait put prévenir tout de même, il se déshabille dans _ma _chambre sans rien dire comme si c'était chez lui ! Non mais quel sans gêne ! ». La jeune femme, tendue comme un arc, attendit retournée que le bel adonis dans son dos ait une tenue décente.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester tournée, lui répondit-il d'une voix neutre, et peut-être légèrement amusée, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

Ignorant sa remarque elle se retourna le plus naturellement du monde pour lui faire face avec un peu plus de dignité : c'était sans compter sur son torse nu et légèrement bronzé. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ce type pour qu'il me torture comme _ça _! ». Sakura garda contenance quand il se pencha sur le lit, toujours défait, pour prendre une chemise noir qu'il boutonna lentement le regard fixé sur ce qui avait été le témoin de leur nuit. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et la détailla sans gêne et sans faire attention à son trouble. Un silence pensant les entourait mais c'était surtout cette maladresse étrange entre eux qui rendait la situation insupportable, comment se comporter face à la personne avec laquelle on avait passé une nuit torride (« enfin, selon les flashs qui me reviennent ! ») et qui n'était pas tout à fait un inconnu ? Ne s'étant jamais retrouvée dans ce cas de figure Sakura ne savait pas comment agir, c'était comme tout savoir d'une personne sans la connaître, être intime au point de pouvoir dire qu'il avait deux grains de beauté au bas du dos mais ne pas connaître son nom de famille, connaître l'histoire d'un livre sans jamais l'avoir lut. Connaître sans connaître, bruler les étapes, être arrivé à la fin sans avoir commencé par le début.

Mais malgré tout cela elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, elle d'habitude si pudique et qui avait appris que l'on ne devait pas dévisager quelqu'un, dévorait ces traits qu'elle avait effleuré sous le regard de la lune. Il faisait de même. Enfin, peut-être. Il lui sembla que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées quand le silence se brisa mais selon l'horloge, seules soixante secondes venaient de passer.

- Je ne regrette pas cette nuit.

- …

« Pardon ? » Celle-ci Sakura ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Un « je suis désolé », ou peut-être « faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé », ou un plus logique « cette nuit était une erreur », ou à la rigueur le vulgaire « c'était sympas cette nuit, à plus ! » aurait été plus normaux que : _Je ne regrette pas cette nuit ! _Comment réagir ?

- Moi non plus. Répondit-elle sur un ton égal. « Apparemment ma bouche a décidé de faire ses propres réponses… ».

Sasuke leva un sourcil, mais continua la conversation avec le même détachement tout en se dirigeant dans le salon cherchant ses chaussures, suivie de Sakura.

- Je suppose que dans ce cas ça ne te gêne pas que l'on se revoit ?

« Dans le genre romantique on a vu mieux ! La délicatesse il connait qu'au lit apparemment. » .

- J'apprécie…nos sorties. Dit Sakura, avec prudence voulant lui faire comprendre que pour elle « se revoir » ne signifiait pas coucher à nouveau ensemble.

- Moi aussi.

Il venait de finir de lasser ses chaussures et se levait en direction de la porte de la suite qu'il ouvrit sa veste à la main, expression même de la décontraction. Ça n'est qu'au moment de franchir le seuil qu'il se retourna vers son hôte pour lui dire au revoir avant de fermer la porte et de disparaître sans un mot de plus. Sakura n'avait qu'une seule pensée : « C'est quoi ce délire ? ».


	12. Côte à côte

Hello tout le monde! Après un mois et deux jours je publie enfin ce nouveau chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres! (Il me fait quand même 10 pages sur Word!) aujourd'hui, ou plutôt hier vu qu'il est 00h19, c'était ma dernière journée d'examens et je suis officiellement en vacance! (Sauf si j'ai des rattrapages ToT). Toutes les informations de ce chapitre sur Hawaï et le Japon sont tirées de mes recherches sur internet!

Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, il n'y a que deux pages qui me plaisent complétement (saurez-vous trouver lesquels? ^o^) mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis lunatique en ce moment? Je sais pas, donc bref je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres (parce que c'est ça le plus important!) et je veux vraiment vous remercier vous tous qui me lisez, que je vous connaisse ou pas, d'accepter mon manque total de régularité et mes nombreuses absences.

J'aimerai aussi dire un mot, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le** 17 mai: journée contre l'homophobie**. Encore à notre époque il faut lutter contre la stupidité et les personnes fermées d'esprit qui n'arrivent pas à concevoir que ce qui se passe dans la vie des gens ne regarde personne et que** le plus important au final c'est l'Amour, peu importe qui on aime!**

Encore une fois merci de me lire, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me touche! ^o^

Bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hawaï 23 mai 2011, après midi sur la plage en bas de la falaise

Sakura plongea une nouvelle fois et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le bleu de l'océan regardant partout où elle le pouvait essayant de se souvenir de toutes ces couleurs irréelles. Elle apercevait plus loin des poissons multicolores et essaya de s'en approcher le plus doucement possible pour ne pas les effrayer mais elle dû remonter avant de réussir pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle inspira à fond et apprécia l'air dans ses poumons. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ne rencontra que le bleu du ciel, parfait, immaculé. Subjuguée elle se laissa glisser sur l'eau et aller à la dérive, emportée par le léger courant, les yeux envahis par le bleu.

Sakura passa encore un peu de temps dans l'eau avant de se décider à sortir pour profiter du soleil et bronzer. Elle nagea tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pied et se dirigea lentement vers sa serviette, passant une main dans ses cheveux roses pour les essorer. Quand elle releva la tête elle s'arrêta, surprise de trouver prés de sa serviette de plage et de son sac l'homme qui la faisait tourner en bourrique depuis ce matin, elle avait nommé : Sasuke. Il se tenait allongé sur une longue serviette bleu marine les bras repliés sous la tête ses yeux cachaient derrière des lunettes de soleil noires. Ne s'attendant pas à le trouver dans cet endroit méconnu et surtout à côté d'elle, Sakura ne savait pas trop comment réagir et resta perplexe quelque instant, incapable de prendre une décision.

- Tu devrais t'assoir, sinon tu auras une crampe à rester debout. Lança soudainement Sasuke, faisant sursauter Sakura qui le pensait endormie.

Elle ne dit rien, leva les yeux au ciel exaspérait par cette nonchalance mais s'assit quand même. Sans un regard pour son voisin elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la crème solaire dont elle s'enduisit abondamment, elle avait la peau fragile. Elle passait consciencieusement la crème bleu clair sur chaque parcelle de sa peau redoutant le moindre coup de soleil. Sasuke tourna négligemment la tête vers elle, l'observant en silence mais Sakura continua en l'ignorant superbement ce qui lui fit tirer un sourire moqueur. Ils restèrent là, côte à côte, allongés sur le sable sans s'adresser la parole mais sans trouver cela désagréable, c'était comme être chacun dans sa bulle, son espace vital, mais accepté d'en mettre une petite partie en commun : à coté mais pas ensemble.

Sakura pensa d'abord à bronzer se retournant de temps en temps, puis elle sortie de son sac un livre dans lequel elle se plongea jusqu'à en oublier l'heure. Quand elle le referma elle réfléchit à ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps s'enfonçant doucement dans une douce torpeur.

« J'ai quitté Tokyo pour Hawaï en cachette, je me suis installée au Mirador exténuée. J'ai rencontré Jimmy, j'ai rencontré cette île, le monsieur du restaurant, et j'ai rencontré…Sasuke. Comment j'ai fait pour le rencontrer déjà ? Je crois l'avoir déjà aperçu à l'hôtel une fois mais…pourquoi son visage me dit-il quelque chose ? Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ? Je suis sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant, je m'en serai souvenu, et pourtant il m'est familier. Et quand on y réfléchi deux minutes c'est bizarre qu'il aborde une parfaite inconnue comme ça et lui propose des sorties, des diners, et couche avec ! Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'il passe ses vacances : il cherche une jeune femme seule, l'aborde, joue le gentleman solitaire et mystérieux, couche avec et …Oh Mon Dieu et s'il avait des MST ? Est-ce qu'on s'est protégé ? Hum, vu le bordel de la chambre et la quasi absence de souvenirs ça m'étonnerai qu'on y ait pensé ! Ohlàlàlàlà ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment j'ai put me laisser entrainer avec lui, cet inconnu, un… » Les yeux émeraudes de Sakura se refermèrent lentement tout au long de ses réflexions plus ou moins logiques et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive s'assoupit sur ces dernières pensées : « Je me suis toujours sentie bien…avec lui. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ses cheveux roses s'agitaient légèrement à cause du vent mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit froncer le nez. Elle le repoussa d'une main mais ça persista. Excédée elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de Sasuke.

- Aaaaaaah ! Sakura recula précipitamment tandis que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils et se plaquait une main sur l'oreille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? lui demanda-t-il excédé.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait peur !

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence : Sasuke énervé qu'elle ait crié, Sakura énervée qu'il lui ait fait peur. Heureusement le plus raisonnable des deux finit par abandonner et proposa d'aller déjeuner.

- D'accord allons déjeuner mais c'est moi qui t'invite ! finit Sakura et elle ajouta pour qu'il ne puisse pas répliquer: C'est pour le diner de la dernière fois !

Ils allèrent tous deux, sans se concerter, au petit restaurant du « gentil Monsieur » comme l'appelait Sakura en son fort intérieur. Quand celui-ci l'aperçut de derrière son comptoir il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant que la jeune femme lui rendit avec chaleur, elle appréciait vraiment cet homme et cet endroit. Accoudée au bar elle l'écouta raconter toutes sortes de choses sur la vie du village, le restaurant, les touristes de la ville, la vie, les poissons bref tout ce qu'il avait à raconter pendant qu'il préparait les plats frais sous ses yeux. Et elle, elle écoutait, répondait, riait, questionnait.

Sakura en oublia presque Sasuke, enfin c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait mais au même moment la jeune femme se tourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude des touristes qui avaient pollué la plage en jetant tous leurs détritus sans considération. Etonné le beau brun eu du mal à formuler une réponse rapidement mais comme il semblait que Sakura et le patron du restaurant (« Il faut vraiment que je lui demande son nom. ») attendaient son opinion il fut bien obligé de répondre.

- Je pense… commença-t-il avec lenteur, que ne pas respecter un tel environnement est irresponsable et mal élevé.

- Exactement ! affirma le patron avec force en frappant du point le bar, révolté. Les gens ne savent plus ce qui est beau, surtout les touristes. Ils pensent que parce qu'ils payent et que ça n'est pas chez eux, ça n'est pas important et qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans rendre de compte à personne ! Kane Milohai meurt à chaque fois un peu plus, pourtant il est le père de tous les hommes et ses créations sont les notre, nous en sommes tous responsables.

- Dépité il secoua la tête et retourna à ses fourneaux, mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Sakura qu'il venait d'éveiller, même Sasuke prêta un peu plus d'attention à ce qu'il se disait.

- Qui est Kane Milo..hai ?

- Il est celui qui créa le ciel, la terre, et le paradis. Il est le père des Hommes, tout ce qui est vivant l'est grâce à lui. C'est l'un de nos Dieux. Leur expliqua le patron avec patience.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une mythologie hawaïenne. S'étonna Sakura pensive.

- Tous les hommes ont des croyances et des Dieux. Les notre sont nombreux et expliquent chaque chose de ce monde.

- Combien en avez-vous ? l'interrogea Sasuke

- Nos chansons disent 4 000 environ.

- C'est beaucoup. Remarqua-t-il laconique

- Le monde est composé de tellement de choses, en réalité c'est peu comparé à ce qui nous entoure.

- Hum.

Le jeune couple de japonais patienta quelques minutes encore avant d'être servi en terrasse en sirotant de délicieux cocktails colorés. Sakura ne pouvait pas regarder son compagnon captivé par le paysage alentour, non elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le regarder de front car peu à peu, à chaque heure passant, des flashs de plus en plus précis et de plus en plus nombreux de la veille lui revenaient par vague. Atterrée par ce dont elle se souvenait au fur et à mesure elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne pas rougir et continuer à rester naturelle. Elle jeta un regard par en dessous à Sasuke qui ne semblait pas être gêné : « Est-ce qu'il ne se souvient pas ? Peut-être a-t-il plus bu que moi hier ? Ou alors ça lui est égal ? Non, il ne peut pas ne pas se souvenir, impossible. Il s'en fiche donc, ou bien il est tellement habitué à ce genre de situation que cela ne le touche pas. Ou alors il est simplement plus mature que toi Sakura et qu'il peut déjeuner tranquille sans rougir comme une vierge effarouchée ! Je suis pitoyable.». Elle appuya sa tête sur une de ses mains, en proie à une soudaine fatigue.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sakura leva les yeux pour voir Sasuke qui avait délaissé sa contemplation du paysage pour la regarder les traits sérieux. Elle poussa un léger soupir mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien.

- Merci, ce doit être le soleil qui a un peu trop tapé quand je me baignais.

Avant que la conversation n'aille plus loin leur repas arriva et Sakura s'extasia sur chaque bouchée qu'elle goutait pour changer de sujet. Sasuke engagea la conversation sur le Japon qui sembla enchanter sa compagne.

- Toi aussi tu viens de Tokyo ?

- Oui, confirma Sakura, j'habite dans le quartier de Meguro.

- Meguro ? C'est là que se trouve l'un des campus de Todai.

- Tu connais Todai ?

- J'y ai fait mes études.

Sakura lui jeta un regard intrigué et détailla Sasuke avec insistance.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non, désolée mais…tu as dit que tu avais étudié à Todai comme moi et pourtant je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

- J'ai 29 ans, tu as dû y faire tes études plus tard que moi.

- Tu dois avoir raison, j'ai 26 ans on a donc 3 ans de différence. Ça explique que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi sur le campus.

La discussion continua sur le programme de Todai et les études qu'ils avaient faites, les profs qu'ils avaient eu, jusqu'au dessert. Sakura dégustait une glace multicolore dont elle remerciait la fraicheur par cette chaude journée quand Sasuke posa une question qui l'a fit frissonner.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue à Hawaï ?

Elle avala une autre cuillère de glace, repris contenance et cacha son trouble du mieux qu'elle put avant de répondre.

- Je prends des vacances, j'ai… elle s'interrompit une minute et esquiva le regard onyx et impénétrable fixé sur elle. « Allez, respire ! ». J'ai eu des problèmes et après les avoir réglés j'ai eu besoin de prendre des vacances pour me vider la tête.

- Des problèmes au travail ?

- Je préfère ne pas y repenser, c'est finit pas la peine de replonger dans le passé. Lança-elle en rigolant et en reprenant de la glace.

Il l'observa déguster son dessert mais son sourire n'était plus aussi naturel qu'il y a deux minutes, crispé et figé. Mais comme il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps il ne pouvait pas lui poser de question trop personnelle et décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ -Sakura !_

_La dénommée en question se retourna abandonnant son livre sur le banc quand elle le reconnut et courut vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, tous les deux riant comme des enfants._

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi tes voyages d'affaire sont-ils toujours si long ?_

_- Je sais bien, et crois-moi que si je le pouvais je n'irais pas mais…c'est le travail._

_- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi !_

_Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et l'a fit rire à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de partir main dans la main vers la maison derrière eux._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Arrête ! »

Sakura se passa une main dans les cheveux et recommença à respirer. « Ça suffit. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser…il le faut. ». Elle avait perdu toute notion de son environnement le temps que ses souvenirs l'envahissaient, la laissant faible quand elle avait réussi à y mettre fin avant qu'ils ne la dévorent. Elle reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité et rougit violement quand elle s'aperçut que la main de Sasuke entourait sa main crispée autour de la cuillère à glace qu'elle avait tordue sans s'en apercevoir.

Elle plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans son regard onyx et fut touchée d'y trouver un peu d'inquiétude dans ce tourbillon de noirceur. Une lueur d'humanité qui l'a tirait de ces souvenirs qui s'échappaient de la boite dans laquelle elle les avait cadenassés.

Un besoin irrépressible s'empara brusquement d'elle, un besoin impérieux, animal, et violent de l'embrasser. Elle allait le faire, plus aucune pensée n'existait, tout avait disparu. Elle allait l'embrasser. Elle l'embrasse.

- Alors, le repas vous a plut ?

Figés les deux amants reprirent violement connexion avec l'instant présent pour voir le patron du restaurant devant eux tout souriant, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été sur le point de s'embrasser Sasuke répondit en adressant un regard amical au patron.

- Il était délicieux, particulièrement exotique et le dessert était très rafraichissant.

« Mais comment il fait ? » médusée la jeune femme regardait l'homme assis devant elle et qui discutait poisson avec le patron comme si de rien n'était. « Et le Patron comment il fait pour avoir un tel timing ? »

- Et vous mademoiselle, le repas ? réagit le Patron

- Très…délicieux merci beaucoup.

Elle mit rapidement fin à la conversation soudain pressée de rentrer à l'hôtel, elle paya et sans demander son reste elle prit la direction de la ville, Sasuke à ses côtés. Sur le chemin du retour Sasuke faisait la conversation à laquelle elle répondait distraitement, trop sidérée par l'attitude du japonais pour faire attention à ce qu'il racontait.

« Il ne peut pas faire semblant que tout ça ne l'atteint pas ! On a couché ensemble ? c'est pas grave ça ne dérange pas Monsieur, penses-tu il fait ça tous les jours ! On a faillit s'embrasser il y a 15 minutes ? voyons c'est naturel pour Monsieur ! Ça n'est pas du tout comme si on se connaissait depuis trois jours ! Non mais quel mufle, soit c'est un horrible Don Juan, soit il est complètement insensible comme type ! ». Et pour couronner le tout il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Sakura était en colère et se fichait royalement de ce qu'il disait sur… « De quoi il parle d'ailleurs Monsieur j'ai tout vu, j'ai tout fait ? ».

- J'aimerai avoir le temps de faire du jet-ski avant de partir et toi ?

« J'y crois pas…il parle de sport ! »

- Tout à fait d'accord ça doit être génial d'en faire ici !

- Hum, je pense que l'hôtel peut nous trouver où en faire.

« Mais on s'en fout de ça ! »

- Tu as raison, je demanderai à Jimmy où on peut en faire.

- Hum, tu t'entends bien avec ce Jimmy.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette conversation ? »

- Oui, c'est vraiment une personne avec laquelle je me suis tout de suite bien entendu.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

« Plus que toi en tout cas ! »

- Depuis mon arrivée seulement.

- Tu es sociale.

« Sans blague Sherlock Holmes ? La preuve je couche avec toi 2 jours après notre rencontre, dans le genre sociable… »

- On me le dit souvent !

- Hum.

« Quelle éloquence ! »

Le reste du chemin vers l'hôtel se fit dans le plus strict silence, chacun à ses réflexions ou contemplation du paysage. Arrivé dans le hall d'entré et après un bref bonjour, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Sasuke prit conscience du silence de sa compagne mais surtout de ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un air légèrement terrifiant. Mais comme à son habitude il ne dit rien, préférant garder ses pensées pour lui. Peut-être était-ce une forme d'insensibilité de sa part ? Il chassa l'idée d'un haussement d'épaule que Sakura ne remarqua pas.

Devant la porte de sa suite Sakura rendit enfin compte qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôtel et se fit la remarque que son comportement n'avait pas été très polit. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, se contentant de la fixer pour finalement se décider à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée en tournant les talons. S'en fut trop pour Sakura.

- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulut, les poings fermés.

Surpris Sasuke sursauta et se tourna vers elle légèrement agacé qu'elle ait crié devant un couple qui passait dans le couloir.

- Je te demande pardon ? Il n'appréciait pas la situation, elle le savait, elle s'en fichait

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda Sakura en faisant un geste consterné vers lui

- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ? le ton était sec, énervé, les mains rentrées dans les poches.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour faire comme si on n'avait pas couché ensemble ! Comme si cela ne te faisait rien ! Tu as peut-être l'habitude de t'envoyer en l'air à chaque fois que tu pars en vacance mais moi pas.

Le souffle cours et vaguement consciente d'avoir les cheveux en désordre, les yeux de Sakura jetaient des éclairs et l'attitude désinvolte et froide de cet homme ne faisaient que l'énerver davantage. Et il avait le culot de soupirer en plus !

- Peut-on parler de ça plus tard ?

- Non.

Nouveau soupir.

- Bien alors laisse-moi entrer.

Sakura ne comprit pas tout de suite sa demande, un peu sonnée, mais elle s'exécuta. Elle le laissa enter et le vit s'assoir nonchalamment sur le canapé beige en croisant les jambes. Incapable de tenir en place Sakura se tient devant lui, bien droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux pleins de défis.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ?

Sakura prit la peine de réfléchir deux minutes avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble, alors qu'on se connait depuis moins d'une semaine, t'était indifférent ?

Sasuke la fixa deux minutes avant de répondre, et s'offrit même le luxe de regarder en l'air.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec une inconnue. C'était même la première fois.

- Apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça.

Il lui lança un regard agacé.

- Disons que je sais garder mon sang froid moi.

Cette réponse énerva Sakura un peu plus.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je voulais juste tirer mon coup, j'ai…apprécié les après-midis avec toi. Ne pas en parler et continuer de se voir je pensais que c'était la meilleur attitude à avoir.

Ces mots paressaient lui avoir couté les plus gros efforts de son existence et ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'attendre une reconnaissance pour cela. « Typiquement masculin ! ». Sakura alla finalement s'assoir sur le canapé sous l'œil intrigué de Sasuke.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus.

- …

- Je ne comprenais pas ton attitude et…ça m'a énervé, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de coucher avec le premier inconnu et le fait d'avoir bu et de ne me souvenir de presque rien n'aide pas vraiment. En plus tout à l'heure au…

Elle s'interrompit, prenant conscience de sa soudaine proximité avec le visage de Sasuke qui n'avait pas cessé de la fixer intensément durant son monologue et elle était bien incapable de dire s'ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant qu'elle parlait ou si c'était déjà le cas en s'asseyant. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la même envie qu'au restaurant d'embrasser les lèvres fines de Sasuke la repris et que cette fois aucun patron de quoi que soit ne viendrait les déranger. Elle lisait dans ses yeux onyx que lui aussi désirait l'embrasser, qu'elle l'attirait, et sentir sa respiration si proche d'elle lui fit remonter avec violence des souvenirs de leur nuit.

Elle revoyait les mains de Sasuke lui retirer sa robe, elle avait l'impression de sentir ses hanches collées aux siennes, de goûter sa langue, sentir ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle s'aperçut que le souffle de Sasuke était devenu court et saccadé tout comme le sien et que les doigts longs qu'elle avait cru sentir sur elle, étaient désormais réellement sur sa joue en train de caresser sa peau.

Elle effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes sans détacher ses yeux du tourbillon de désir de son regard, il humidifia ses lèvres inconsciemment et s'en savoir de qui cela venait, Sasuke était désormais allongé sur Sakura, une main parcourant sa cuisse et leurs langues emmêlaient dans un furieux tourbillon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se rappelait brièvement avoir poussé la porte de sa chambre, à moins que ça ne soit Sasuke, et s'être allongée sur le lit avec lui. Mais c'était flou, et du baiser sur le canapé à cet état de flottement confortable, elle se souvenait seulement, et avec exactitude, des caresses de son amant, les baisers enflammant sa peau, sentir son torse chaud s'appuyer contre elle, ses bras la serrer, ses cuisses entourer son corps. De leur première nuit ensemble Sakura n'avait que des souvenirs fugaces, mais là dans ce lit avec lui à ses côtés chaque seconde qui venait de se passer était ancrée dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Son esprit était étrangement vide, aucune pensée cohérente ne venait troubler ce calme engourdissant. Elle n'était que sensation, ressentie, et découverte de ce corps qui était sien et qu'elle croyait connaître jusqu'à ce qu'elle le connaisse lui. Comme s'il avait attendu de le rencontrer, son corps venait de se réveiller enfin et de prendre toute sa force et sa réalité dans les mains de cet homme. Sasuke avait ouvert les véritables possibilités de sa peau, de ses sens, de son ressenti. Tout lui semblait désormais plus fort, plus vigoureux, chaque souffle du vent l'électrisait, un simple effleurement parcourait toute sa colonne vertébrale donnant de l'énergie à chaque muscle, chaque fibre, chaque cellule.

Comme une peinture laissée sur son chevalet, inachevée, les couleurs pâles et encore balbutiantes, Sasuke avait soufflé sur la poussière accumulée, ouvert les rideaux en grand pour laisser entrer le soleil, pris le pinceau, et avec naturel et sans hésitation posait les couleurs sur la toile faisant éclater le rouge, briller le vert, illuminer le jaune, par des courbes et des gestes amples faisant vibrer la toile, le soleil réchauffant les détails et laissant son éclats sur chacun d'eux, pour finalement reposer le pinceau. Le tableau enfin achevé, la peinture enfin vivante, le pris à pleine main pour l'exposer à tous.

Sakura tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour observer celui qui se tenait allongé prés d'elle. Sasuke avait les yeux tournés vers le plafond le visage impassible et Sakura était bien incapable de déterminer s'il pensait à quelque chose et si oui à quoi.

« Aussi insaisissable que la nuit ».

Comment cet homme si impassible avait put être capable d'un tel prodige ? Jamais elle n'avait eu cette impression, non cette certitude d'être en vie. Il lui avait insufflé un souffle et pourtant ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, là étendu et silencieux. Sakura contempla à son tour le plafond et repensa aux jours écoulés. « Je suis venue ici pour fuir, je ne connaissais personne sur cette île et j'ai rencontré Jimmy, j'ai passé des après-midi tellement amusantes avec lui. Puis j'ai rencontré Sasuke, un japonais aussi discret que moi, et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait ici. Pourtant je l'ai suivi sans une hésitation à la plage, à des diners, on a fait de la plongé et j'ai couché avec lui. Et voilà qu'on recommence. Avec un étranger… jamais je n'aurais fait ça au Japon, mais ici… j'ai échappé à cette horreur. »

- A quoi tu penses ?

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke qui la fixait, et elle fut étonnée de voir une véritable curiosité dans sa question.

- Je pense à…pourquoi je suis venue à Hawaï. Commença-t-elle lentement

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour fuir.

Il leva un sourcil.

- J'ai fui le Japon. La vie que j'ai là-bas, les personnes, tout est devenue insupportable. J'étais prisonnière et il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible avant que…

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux douloureusement.

- Avant quoi ?

- J'ai fait une chose d'inadmissible et d'incompréhensible pour ceux de là d'où je viens. Mais il le fallait, sinon je signais mon arrêt de mort.

Un silence troublé suivi ces mots, Sasuke s'interrogeait sur cette femme allongeait prés de lui, nue sous les draps. Il l'avait senti qu'elle avait un passé trouble, mais il l'oubliait quand elle semblait si insouciante durant leurs après-midi.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait il se tourna vers elle, caressa d'une main les hanches de Sakura surprise et l'embrassa. Sentir ces lèvres roses et pleines répondre à son baiser lui donna l'envie d'approfondir leur contact. Allongée sur elle il l'embrassait sans urgence, mais ils se laissaient à peine le temps de respirer. Ils devaient s'embrasser. Mais leur nature humaine les rattrapa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulut et ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer mais Sasuke ne s'éloigna pas. Il plongea dans ces yeux émeraude qui le fascinaient et comme à chaque fois il recevait un véritable coup de poing en voyant l'énergie qui les habitait, cette vitalité flamboyante. Sasuke sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et un léger sourire lui échappa. Sakura eu l'air surprise mais ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre sans échanger un mot

A l'heure du diner Sakura appela pour qu'on leur monte les plats qu'ils mangèrent dans le jardin où ils purent apprécier la lente descente du soleil et la fraicheur du début de soirée en discutant de choses et d'autres et parfois en gardant le silence. Ça n'est qu'au moment de partir pour Sasuke que Sakura osa lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Tu veux rester ?

Sasuke qui avait déjà une main sur la poignée de porte se tourna vers elle et la fixa sans rien dire.

Il lâcha la poignée et tous deux allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé ni trop prés, ni trop loin.


	13. Leur dernière journée

Je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, le problème vient du fait que je n'étais pas du touuuuuut inspirée . Absolument pas! Cela explique sûrement le fait que ce soit le plus petit chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis le début de cette histoire.

Maintenant que je suis assurée de passer dans l'année supérieure de ma très chère fac, je vais consacrer mes dernières forces à écrire le bouquet finale en espérant qu'il vous plaise encore plus que les précédents! En effet, on arrive désormais dans la dernière partie de cette fic! Donc tenez encore un peu le coup, vous allez avoir le dénouement de toute cette folle semaine hawaïenne (bein oui, parce que même si ça fait plus d'un an que je suis dessus, ça fait à peine une semaine d'écouler! o_O)

J'ai écrit la première partie sur la chanson "My Valentine" de Paul McCartney avec Nathamie Portman et Johnny Deep qui est juste magnifique.

Merci à Tomoyaa et yu-chan-x3 pour le reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent, ajoute cette histoire dans leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris! ^o^

Bonne lecture tout le monde et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout!

* * *

><p>Hawaï, 24 mai 2011 dans le dressing, 9h05<p>

Sakura aimait passer du temps dans son dressing peu importe le lieu ou l'endroit, l'important était le dressing et ses vêtements. Ça n'était absolument pas une « victime de la mode », elle s'en occupait peu en réalité, c'était juste pour le plaisir de choisir des vêtements en parfaite harmonie avec son humeur. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs même si elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment d'où cela lui venait. Pour ce matin elle ne savait pas trop comment s'habiller, n'arrivant pas à définir comment elle se sentait : elle n'avait pas été aussi apaisée depuis…une éternité il lui semblait, et la sensation d'avoir enfin chaud au plus profond d'elle-même l'habitait. Mais la jeune femme qu'elle était n'aurait pas décrit ce sentiment comme le bonheur, c'était un ressenti encore différent, un peu comme un jour comme celui-ci où il fait bon, le soleil brille où tout va bien mais que rien de spécial n'arrive. Un de ces jours durant lesquels on se sent bien quoi qu'il se passe, un jour durant lequel on est seul tout en sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment on peut voir un ami. Une de ces journées que l'on n'échangerait pour rien au monde et simplement voir les enfants rire nous fait du bien. C'est ça: Sakura se sent bien. Sakura apprécie de vivre, elle se sent vivre.

Mais comment traduire ce sentiment, cette sensation, cette chaleur, ce bien-être par des vêtements ?

« Par la simplicité.»

Une simple robe blanche de coton, les pieds nus. Ni bijoux, ni fantaisie. La chaleur du soleil c'est simple, les rires sont simples, apprécier ces moments, cette journée…c'est simple. Sakura regarda la jeune femme dans le miroir qui souriait à l'homme brun et magnifique qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sakura se détourna du miroir pour le voir s'approcher d'elle sans pour autant faire un geste pour la toucher. Juste s'observer. Un de ces moments particuliers entre eux.

- J'aime bien ce que tu portes. Dit Sakura un sourire aux lèvres taquin et les yeux remplis de malice

Sasuke portait un simple jean, le torse nu et les cheveux encore humides. Il esquissa un rire à sa remarque avant de lui proposer de sortir.

- Tu veux aller faire du jet-ski aujourd'hui ?

Elle leva les sourcils, attendant plus d'explications.

- J'en parlais hier soir.

- Ce devait être pendant que je fulminais contre toi, trop occupée pour faire attention, même si je me rappelle vaguement t'avoir entendu en parler.

- Tu veux en faire avec moi ?

- Quand ?

- Cet après-midi, j'ai demandé à l'hôtel de trouver où on peut en faire.

« Encore cette manie de tout préparer comme si j'allais forcément accepter ce qu'il me propose. Enfin c'est dans sa nature je suppose ! »

- J'espère que tu sais en faire parce que moi je suis la meilleure sur un jet-ski !

Cette remarque eu le don de faire réagir Sasuke.

- Présomptueuse.

- Réaliste !

- Hum. Le petit-déjeuner est arrivé.

- Parfait je meurs de faim !

Sur ce elle se précipita vers le jardin et fit un accueil enthousiaste à Rebbeca suivie, plus calmement, par Sasuke qui commençait à concevoir le plaisir qu'avait la jeune femme à manger apparemment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel Le Mirador en ce 24 mai, on pouvait voir aux alentours de 15h un jeune couple de japonais assez atypique étant donné que la jeune femme avait de magnifiques cheveux roses et parlait avec animation tandis que son compagnon dénotait par ses cheveux en batailles et du peu de paroles qu'il prononçait en comparaison de sa compagne. Le fait qu'ils parlent exclusivement en japonais faisait aussi son petit effet. Mais aucun d'eux ne parut se rendre compte de la curiosité qu'ils suscitaient trop absorbés par leur conversation et tout naturellement ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour ne pas être éblouis.

Vêtue dans son maillot de bain blanc, assise sur le jet-ski, Sakura enfilait des chaussures spéciales et étanches, un peu gênée par son gilet de sauvetage. « Trop bien ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de jet-ski ! Il va voir Sasuke, je suis une vrai pro! ». Elle lui jeta un regard en biais pour le voir s'affairer comme elle à mettre ses chaussures. Il avait l'air à l'aise et de savoir ce qu'il faisait, peut-être était-il vraiment bon sur un jet-ski. « Mais pas aussi bon que moi ! ».

Ils amenèrent leurs engins dans l'eau en écoutant les recommandations et consignes de sécurités et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Hawaï" ils se retrouvèrent éloignés de la plage lancés à toute vitesse ! Cinq minutes plus tard Sakura fit signe à Sasuke de s'arrêter et de la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le beau brun

- Une petite course ça te dit ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, impassible.

- Peur de perdre ? le provoqua Sakura. Contre une fille ?

- Jusqu'où ?

Elle tendit son bras dans la direction opposée à lui.

- Tu vois la bouée là-bas ? Le premier qui y arrive a gagné.

- Ça marc…Eh tu triches !

Sans attendre qu'il ait fini de parler Sakura avait démarré en trombe éclaboussant au passage Sasuke qui se retrouva trempé mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas trop occupé à essayer de rattraper la jeune femme pliée de rire qui lui lançait des regards de défis. Tous les deux zigzaguèrent s'aspergeant autant qu'ils le pouvaient, se coupant la route, accélérant, tournant sans reprendre leur souffle à peine entre coupé par des rires et des cris de surprise ou d'indignation. Derrière eux des lignes blanches d'écumes les suivaient dans un tourbillonnant balai aquatique. En compétition, leurs yeux étaient remplis de l'envie de gagner: Sakura se savait douée sur un jet-ski, Sasuke ne voulait pas perdre. Aucun n'allait lâcher. La bouée rouge se rapprochait d'eux à grande vitesse, ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres, chacun d'eux accéléra lançant les machines à leur maximum assourdissant l'air des bruits des moteurs. Sasuke était presque arrivé Sakura juste à côté de lui, concentré sur sa victoire il ne l'a vit qu'au dernier moment braquer son jet-ski sur lui et réussi in extremis à dévier de sa trajectoire pour éviter la collision laissant le passage libre à Sakura jusqu'à la bouée. Elle coupa le moteur et se leva avec un cri de victoire.

- Wouhou ! Alors ? Convaincu que je suis la meilleure ?

Sasuke trempé, revenait vers elle l'air indigné.

- Tu as triché !

- Absolument pas, je me suis juste un peu trop approchée de toi ! Rien n'a dit qu'on devait la jouer à la régulière !

- Hum, ça ira pour cette fois. répliqua-t-il renfrogné

- Le grand Sasuke accepte de me concéder la victoire ? C'est trop d'honneur !

Et dans un grand éclat de rire Sakura reparti en trombe en direction de la plage suivie par un Sasuke déconcerté face à tant d'impulsivité.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à longer les côtes hawaïennes en jet-ski, s'éloignant peu à peu des plages touristiques pour s'approcher des côtes laissées à la nature ou aux habitants d'Hawaï. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une petite crique sur laquelle ils ramenèrent les engins. Sakura ouvrit son siège duquel elle sortit un sac à dos, retira son gilet de sauvetage et ses chaussures pour finalement se laisser tomber sur le sable chaud. Sasuke vint la rejoindre et sans un mot lui prit le sac et en sortit des bouteilles d'eau et de quoi manger.

En silence ils prirent leur déjeuner et se réhydratèrent, leurs gorges asséchées par le sel de l'océan. Une fois secs Sakura et Sasuke avaient enfilés des vêtements autant par pudeur que pour se protéger du soleil de midi en n'oubliant pas de mettre de la crème solaire.

- Où as-tu appris à conduire comme ça ? interrogea finalement Sasuke

- C'est un ami qui m'a appris. Il est plutôt du genre…hyperactif et il touche à pas mal de sports. Il m'a appris et on s'est rendu compte que j'étais assez douée.

- Hum.

- Et toi ?

- Quand j'étais adolescent j'ai appris avec mon meilleur ami. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait.

- Serait-ce une excuse pour justifier mon écrasante victoire ?

- Victoire non loyale.

- Oui, oui, oui.

Elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde, elle était meilleure que la plus part des garçons en sport et ils avaient généralement du mal à l'accepté. « Pfff, les hommes...tous des mauvais perdants ! »

Étendu sur la plage Sasuke s'allongea et ferma les yeux, et Sakura en profita pour faire un château de sable. Jouer comme ça lui rappela de bons souvenirs d'enfance, avec ses amis et ses parents.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment. Est-ce qu'ils me cherchent ? Ils s'inquiètent ? Ils s'en fichent peut-être. C'est vrai que je suis partie sans prévenir personne, en laissant tout le monde en plan. Papa doit être furieux, et maman aussi…partir comme ça c'était... ». Elle posa un coquillage en haut d'une tour instable, et observa Sasuke dormir.

« Et lui…est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui ? Ses parents, des amis ? Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait un meilleur ami et pourtant il est ici, seul. C'est bizarre de partir tout seul…peut-être qu'il en avait assez lui aussi? Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure, après tout rien ne dit qu'il n'y a que moi qui doive raconter ma vie ! »

Sakura attendit patiemment que Sasuke se réveille de lui-même, « C'est important de bien dormir », et qu'il semble disposer à parler pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

Il ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention, la nonchalance qui le caractérisait prenait souvent le pas sur la politesse dans ces moments de long silence.

- Pourquoi tu es venu à Hawaï ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme si lui-même n'avait pas la réponse, laissant Sakura plutôt perplexe.

- Pour me laisser aller.

- Te laisser aller ? Je ne comprends pas.

Un soupir lui échappa.

- Je vais commencer un nouveau travail au Japon. C'est un peu une transition nécessaire pour quitter mon ancien boulot, en profiter pour faire ce qui me plait et ne plus penser au travail pendant une semaine avant de commencer autre chose.

- Je comprends.

- Et puis ce sont mes premières vacances depuis presque trois ans.

- Trois ans ? cria Sakura, incapable de retenir sa surprise la faisant ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau avec ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Même moi qui ait l'habitude de travailler dur je prends beaucoup plus de vacances que ça ! Ce type est fou ! C'est pas sain comme vie ! De tous les types de cette île il fallait que je tombe sur un fou ! ».

- Tu travailles beaucoup trop!

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre à part travailler. Expliqua le brun avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Cette simple phrase pétrifia Sakura. Elle voulait lui répondre qu'il aurait put passer du temps avec ses amis, sa famille, découvrir le monde, faire quelque chose qu'il aimait, se trouver une petite amie, se détendre, sortir, avoir un animal de compagnie, n'importe quoi! ! Qu'elle genre de vie a-t-on quand seul le travail l'occupe ? Comment peut-on être heureux quand une vie se résume à se lever, manger travailler, dormir ? Vivre comme une machine ça n'est pas vivre. Comment en arrive-ton à ce genre d'existence si jeune ?

C'était tellement triste comme réponse, d'autant plus que cela avait paru si naturel à Sasuke, que Sakura en avait les larmes aux yeux. L'envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras l'a saisie et Sasuke se figea à ce contact inattendu et inhabituel. Peu à peu il se détendit et se laissa aller à cette étreinte sincère.

Seuls sur un morceau de plage, un homme enlacé par une femme, ils respirent et ne pensent à rien. Parce que c'est un instant hors du temps, où tout est figé mais tellement vivant, c'est inestimable. Parce que c'est un instant durant lequel on se contente d'exister, juste respirer, ressentir, être bien, être à sa place. Un instant hors du temps, unique, merveilleux. Apaisant. Apaisés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De retour sur la terre ferme aux environs de 18 heures, le couple de japonais rentre doucement vers l'hôtel. Leurs mains se frôlent parfois.

- Je rentre demain au Japon. Déclare Sasuke sans préambule

A peine surprise Sakura regarde loin devant elle.

- Tu n'es pas surprise ?

- Tu as dit que tu voulais faire du jet-ski avant de partir. Tu en a fais, donc tu vas partir.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu vas travailler à Tokyo ?

- Oui.

- On se croisera peut-être.

- Peut-être. Confirma Sasuke sans conviction

Plus de 13 millions de personnes vivent à Tokyo, il est peu probable qu'ils se recroisent, ils le savent mais veulent faire semblant. Que cette semaine unique ne prenne pas fin immédiatement. Ils savent qu'ils ne seront que des souvenirs du passé, une rencontre extraordinaire dans un lieu magique, qui revivra à chaque fois qu'ils entendront parler d'Hawaï. Un secret unique et rien qu'à eux. Une semaine qui leur appartient, que personne ne leur enlèvera jamais. Leur rencontre.

Le temps d'une soirée ils continuent de parler de tout et de rien, le temps d'une soirée ils sont ensemble, le temps d'une soirée ils n'ont plus de passé ni d'avenir…juste leur présent.

Le temps n'est pas figé, le temps continu de s'écouler quoi qu'ils espèrent, seulement ils n'y font pas attention. Chez eux ils ne pourront pas le faire, ils seront obligés de regarder leurs montres, leurs téléphones, répondre aux questions, prévoir pour les semaines à venir, cadrer, dire « Bonjour Monsieur, Au revoir Madame », se courber, faire leur travail, résoudre les problèmes, se disputer, voir les amis, les parents, le patron, les collègues, nourrir le chat, faire le ménage, sans fin.

Alors pour cette dernière soirée ils ne font pas attention à l'aiguille qui tourne parce qu'ils ne la voient pas.

Dans l'immense couloir de leur étage les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment doucement, Sasuke et Sakura marchent côte à cote sans un mot jusqu'à arriver devant la suite de ce dernier. Ils s'arrêtent et, gênée, Sakura regarde ses pieds ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle allait jeter un rapide au revoir et s'en aller quand elle sentit la main de Sasuke sur son bras, étonnée elle le regarde avec incompréhension. Sans rien dire, ses yeux noirs rivés sur elle il l'embrasse doucement. Leurs lèvres suspendues à l'autre, comme un dernier adieu, une conclusion. Un chuchotement.

- Au revoir Sakura.

Seule devant la porte fermée, figée, elle repart vers sa propre chambre.


	14. La délivrance

Et voici le dernier chapitre!

Je vous demande sincèrement pardon pour ces mois d'absence mais je voulais absolument que ce chapitre soit aussi complet et clair que possible étant donné que c'est le dernier avant l'Épilogue! Mais si vous voulez quand même me jeter des tomates allez-y je l'ai mérité! =).

Bref j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ce chapitre parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup et que je peux enfin vous dire toute la vérité!

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes, que 2013 vous apporte plein de bonheur, de joie, de réussite, la santé et des surprises! Et pour finir je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'avoue que j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez! Bye!

* * *

><p>- Ino ! Ino !<p>

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'à ses reins se retourne pour se retrouver avec une tornade rose dans les bras qui l'étouffe presque.

- Sakura…laisse moi…respirer.

- Oh, excuse moi Ino mais…

Elle retient son souffle et sans ajouter un mot elle tend sa main gauche un sourire aux lèvres.

Intriguée son amie ne met qu'une seconde à comprendre et des cris aigus résonnent dans le parc.

- Oh j'y crois pas ! Il l'a fait, il l'a fait ! Il t'a demandé en mariage ! Sakura tu vas te marier !

- Je sais ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il le fasse !

- Tu m'étonnes, après 5 ans de relation je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas gay !

- Ino ! Le ton se voulait réprobateur mais Sakura avait bien du mal à ne pas rire aux bêtises de son amie rendue folle par la nouvelle.

Ino et Sakura ne pouvait pas être des amies plus détonantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sakura attirait toujours le regard avec ses cheveux roses et Ino, avec sa grande taille et ses cheveux blonds, faisaient se retourner bon nombre de Japonais si peu habitués à de telles couleurs de cheveux.

Les meilleures amies du monde, elles se connaissaient depuis toute petite et partageaient quasiment tout avec l'autre, comme en ce matin d'hiver où Sakura venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec son petit ami de toujours: Kei.

Kei et Sakura s'était rencontré à Todai et entre eux cela avait été naturel, des passions communes agrémentées de différences flagrantes, de l'humour, du bonheur, la jeunesse, des disputes et des doutes propres à leurs âges et beaucoup d'amour. Un amour sincère, beau et inaltérable. De la passion au bonheur, du plaisir d'être ensemble et de se toucher, la découverte d'un futur à construire à deux. Des familles heureuses qui se rencontrent et s'apprécient un couple aimé de tous et heureux. Ça n'était pas un conte de fée, il n'y avait rien de magique à cela, des couples comme le leur il en existait plein, tous différents certes, mais tous heureux et vivants.

Sakura et Kei n'avaient pas de recette miracle à cette vie à deux, comme tous ils découvraient les joies et les désagréments de ne plus être seul mais ils essayaient de les accepter, de les surmonter, de les vivre au mieux.

« Evoluer » avait été un mot clef de leur relation, évoluer ensemble, dans la vie, leurs études, leurs choix, leurs sentiments, leurs métiers. Aujourd'hui ils avaient franchis une étape de plus : le mariage. L'engagement pour la vie être ensemble pour toujours, former un foyer, être une famille.

Sakura croyait rêver, elle qui avait connu peu d'hommes dans sa vie, des histoires plus ou moins sérieuses, était aujourd'hui fiancée à l'homme de sa vie. Que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Debout devant son miroir la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses s'observait sous toutes les coutures, jouant avec ses cheveux qu'elle entortillait dans tous les sens dans des coiffures plus qu'aléatoires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Lança voix d'homme, un rire retenu.

Sakura se tourna vers lui le regard désespéré et se laissa tomber sur le sol en tailleur. La tête entre ses mains, image incarnée de l'abattement.

- Keiii. Je suis désespérée !

S'asseyant derrière elle il passa ses bras autour de son cou, Sakura s'appuyant contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne trouve pas la bonne coiffure lui expliqua la rose, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Perplexe, Kei essaya d'obtenir plus d'informations.

- Une coiffure pour quoi ?

- Pour le mariage ! s'exclama sa fiancée en lui lançant un regard consterné.

- Rassure-moi, le mariage est pour dans 6 mois et pas six jours n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, oui je sais mais je veux savoir dés maintenant qu'elle coiffure j'aurais pour avoir la robe parfaite qui ira avec.

La lumière se faisait dans l'esprit du jeune homme même s'il avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment on pouvait décider d'une coiffure 6 mois à l'avance mais cela devait faire parti des mystères de la féminité, ou en tout cas de Sakura.

Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait la rassurer et surtout la calmer pour éviter une crise de nerfs à onze heures du soir. Il entreprit de lui masser les épaules ce qui eu le but escompté.

- Dis-moi Sakura, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important : ta robe ou ta coiffure ?

- Ma robe.

- Alors ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que tu choisisses ta robe et qu'ensuite tu adaptes ta coiffure à celle-ci ?

- Mais si ! Tu as tout à fait raison !

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser se désintéressant totalement du miroir.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de t'épouser.

- Parce que je sais te calmer ?

- Parce que tu sais me faire y voir clair, idiot !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En larme sur le haut de cette falaise Sakura appuyait de toutes ses forces ses mains contre sa bouche pour empêcher ses sanglots de sortir. Une douleur affreuse lui vrillait le ventre, pliée en deux elle essayait de l'atténuer, en vain. Finalement elle cessa de réprimer sa douleur et effondrée au sol elle gémissait, criait, pleurait, frappait le sol du point espérant que la douleur du corps prendrait la place sur celle du cœur. Tous ses souvenirs la frappaient un peu plus à chaque fois mais elle devait se les remémorer, elle devait les laisser revenir et les faire sortir pour qu'ils ne pourrissent pas en elle jusqu'à la rendre malade, jusqu'à la consumer de l'intérieur pour finalement la rendre aussi amère qu'eux. Elle se devait de se rappeler chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé chaque sourire qu'il lui avait adressé, chaque caresse, chaque baisé, chaque « je t'aime », et ses regards. Chacun de ces instants la faisaient plonger dans un océan de colère, de haine et de désespoir si profond qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin persuadée qu'elle allait s'y noyer.

Comment survivre quand tout avenir disparaît brutalement, quand tout ce en quoi l'on croit devient faux, quand on se retrouve seul face à soi-même ? Mais elle ne devait pas oublier, certainement pas.

Elle revoyait tout : les moments où elle se baladait avec Kei dans le parc, les sorties entre amis durant lesquelles elle s'autorisait à boire jusqu'à en être ridicule, les nuits où ils faisaient l'amour, les discussions animées qu'elle avait avec Ino sur la préparation du mariage, les après-midi à discuter avec sa belle-famille, leurs baisers, la joie immense et indescriptible qu'elle avait ressentie en trouvant sa robe de mariée qui semblait faite pour elle, cette robe qui serait celle de son bonheur dont l'apogée serait cette journée qui sonnerait le début de leur bonheur à deux. Bonheur qui n'était jamais arrivé, plutôt que les cloches de l'église c'était celle du glas qui avait retenties. Définitif. Irrévocable. La fin.

Tout cela lui avait parut tellement irréel surtout le jour où il lui avait montré la maison qui allait devenir leur foyer, le lieu de leur vie à deux et celui de leur futur famille. Mais cette famille ne verrait jamais le jour. Ces enfants qu'elle imaginait ressembler à Kei ne naîtraient jamais. Toute la vie qu'elle avait imaginée pour eux, tout ce sur quoi elle avait fondé ses décisions, son avenir, qui elle était, Sakura l'avait vu disparaître en une après-midi. Une vie balayée en quelques minutes. Leur vie. Une minute pour détruire une vie. Qu'elle ironie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se sentait tellement heureuse en cet instant, parcourant les quelques mètres qui la séparait de ce qu'elle devait désormais appeler « leur maison » par cette chaude journée d'avril, ne croyant pas en la chance qu'elle avait.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé arriver au jour de mon mariage aussi vite. Dire que dans dix jours je ne serais plus Sakura Haruno mais Madame Sakura Ishida ! Ah ça sonne tellement bien ! Madame Ishida…j'attendais tellement que Kei me demande en mariage s'il avait attendu plus longtemps Ino aurait sûrement fini par faire sa demande à sa place ! Ça m'aurait bien fait rire ça. La tête de mes parents si je leur avais annoncé que j'épousais Ino. Maman aurait fait une syncope et Papa se serait transformé en statue. Ça aurait put être drôle… dommage !».

Toute à ses réflexions Sakura Haruno avançait dans l'allée de ce qui était désormais sa maison et celle de son fiancé ou plutôt de son futur époux. En cet instant elle ne pouvait s'imaginer plus heureuse en regardant cette pelouse si bien tondue, cet arbre immense qui un jour abriterait une cabane, cette porte bleue pâle comme le ciel. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer plus épanouie en parcourant le hall d'entrée boisé et rempli de lumière, ses yeux couvant du regard l'immense salon qui s'ouvrait par une immense baie vitrée sur l'arrière-jardin. En montant les escaliers recouverts d'une fine moquette rouge elle ne pouvait se sentir plus à son aise et autant à sa place, sa main glissant sur la rambarde vernie. En se dirigeant vers leur chambre Sakura ne pouvait se sentir plus ravie qu'elle ne l'était déjà en découvrant les draps couleur crème et la tête de lit chocolat. Les murs décoraient de miniatures représentant des cerisiers japonais fleuris, et ce tapis suffisamment épais pour passer l'après-midi allongée dessus. En cet instant Sakura était parmi les femmes les plus heureuses du monde dans leur maison. Celle de leur future famille.

« Bon, c'est bien jolie tout ça mes j'ai des mesures à prendre moi ! Sinon je ne saurais jamais si mes meubles rentreront ici. Et franchement vu le prix de certains ils ont intérêts à tous rentrer où j'agrandirai moi-même cette chambre ! ». Sur ces pensées tout à fait rassurantes et pleines de détermination elle passa les deux heures suivantes à mesurer tout ce qui était possible de l'être dans la pièce, l'escalier, et tout dont elle imaginait pouvoir avoir besoin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En refermant la porte d'entrée à clef Sakura avait le sentiment du devoir accompli et surtout bien fait. Déjà se remettait-elle en marche qu'elle prévoyait ce qui lui restait encore à faire avant et après le mariage. Il restait tellement de choses à préparer… les robes des demoiselles d'honneur à finir de retoucher, déterminer le maquillage qu'elles porteraient, continuer de « faire » ses chaussures pour éviter d'avoir les pieds en sang, persuader Kei de porter un nœud papillon plutôt qu'une cravate sinon il donnerait l'impression d'aller travailler, faire les dernières répétitions de cérémonie, décider où caser sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur pour éviter un combat à mort pendant le repas et encore mille autres choses. « Vive les mariages ! Je ne referai sûrement pas ça deux fois, c'est bien trop de stress. Les organisatrices de mariage doivent toutes mourir d'un infarctus c'est… ».

Sakura se stoppa net au milieu de la rue, manquant de rentrer de plein fouet dans une poussette, et un sourire rayonnant se format sur son visage. Elle venait d'apercevoir de l'autre côté de la rue Kei entrant dans un son bar favori: _le voyageur_,dans lequel il allait pour se détendre après le boulot. Il se trouvait prés de son lieu de travail actuel mais loin de son appartement et de celui de Sakura, pour ne pas dire aux antipodes. Elle ne venait jamais dans ce quartier avant car il était trop résidentiel et elle travaillait beaucoup plus loin. C'était toujours Kei qui se déplaçait pour éviter qu'elle n'ait à le faire. Elle attendait patiemment que le flot de voitures cesse pour pouvoir traverser sans risquer un accident mais il semblait que le feu ne marchait pas. Elle sortit son portable pour appeler son fiancé et était en train de composer le numéro quand elle le vit à la fenêtre du bar. Elle s'arrêta et leva le bras pour lui faire signe quand elle le vit embrasser une brune en tailleur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle attendait faisant les cent pas dans la pièce le visage impassible, fermé, froid, distant, lointain. Il lui semblait que cette pièce était trop petite et que la chaise la brûlait quand elle s'y asseyait. D'un geste machinal et nerveux elle ramenait une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille qui revenait toujours devant ses yeux dans un cercle infini dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience. En cet instant Sakura n'avait qu'une chose en tête : cette image, cette horrible image qui défilait en boucle devant ses yeux tout la journée, toute la nuit. Elle devait la faire disparaître, tout de suite, quelques soient les moyens, elle devait disparaître et n'avoir jamais existé. Cette horrible image de Lui l'embrassant, sa main sur son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle regarda l'horloge murale de la pièce. 13h18. Il devait arriver dans quelques minutes. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait pour faire abstraction de l'image écœurante qui la torturait. Un bureau noir, rangé quasiment dénué d'objets. Des murs simples, seulement un décoré d'un grand tableau représentant une prairie un jour d'été. Simple et pur. Comme lui. Ce bureau ne la mettait pas à l'aise, trop grand, trop vide, impersonnel et ce malgré l'immense baie vitrée qui baignait la pièce de lumière. Seuls les fauteuils couleur beige égaillaient un peu ce bureau. 13h20. La porte s'ouvrit et il apparu comme convenu. Fidèle à lui-même, droit, distingué, bien habillé, prêt au travail.

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Bonjour Neji.

Leurs voix étaient dénuées de toute bonne humeur, chacun sachant ce qu'une rencontre en de telles circonstances pouvait signifier. Comme Sakura ne se décidait pas à parler, se contentant de le dévisager, ce fut Neji qui prit la parole.

- Tu m'as appelé mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi. Alors ?

Fatiguée, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux poussant un soupir, las de cette entrevue qui commençait à peine.

- J'ai besoin de tes…compétences.

Neji leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Je travail pour ton père Sakura.

- Je te demande ça en tant qu'amie d'enfance Neji. Ce que j'ai à te demander est…personnel et je ne peux confier ça qu'à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

- De qui dois-je m'occuper ?

A l'entente de cette réponse positive, la jeune femme offrit le premier vrai sourire de sa journée, heureuse que Neji soit toujours aussi gentil avec elle malgré le temps qui passait.

- Kei.

- Sakura si c'est une simple histoire de trac avant le mariage je ne…

- C'est plus qu'un simple trac. A vrai dire j'ai des raisons… solides.

- Exprime toi clairement s'il-te-plait. Demanda Neji agacé par toute cette mise en jambe

- Je l'ai vu hier embrasser une autre femme. Je veux savoir qui elle est. Je veux que tu les prennes en photo aussi.

Son ton était ferme et décidé, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs. Son ami d'enfance, quant à lui, la regardait, surpris, n'ayant jamais soupçonné l'infidélité de Kei.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux…quand je suis sortie de la maison que Kei vient de nous acheter pour notre future vie de jeunes mariés.

Neji ne pouvait plus rien dire, car comme le lui avait appris son père : ne jamais provoquer une femme trompée. S'appuyant contre son bureau il réfléchit quelques instants sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sakura qui attendait sa réponse définitive. Finalement il la regarda et ce qu'il vit le décida : comment refuser à une femme trahie d'avoir des réponses?

- Tu auras les photos et les informations avant la fin de la semaine. On se retrouve ici à la même heure vendredi.

Sakura le regarda avec gratitude et sans un mot Neji hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Entre eux ça avait toujours était simple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était de retour dans ce bureau trop froid et dur pour elle. Encore à attendre que Neji arrive. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, elle allait enfin savoir qu'elle était la salope avec qui son salaud de fiancé la trompait. Sakura avait la sensation qu'elle n'était pas à sa place dans ce bureau. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Kei la trompait elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir bien nul part. Elle avait besoin en permanence de bouger, comme si cela lui était vital. L'horrible certitude que si elle s'arrêtait de marcher, de changer d'idée, de faire des choses, elle allait tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, jamais, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il fallait qu'il paye, elle était forte, elle était géniale, merveilleuse et il allait payer.

- Sakura ?

Elle sursauta violemment, ayant oublié pendant quelques instants où elle se trouvait.

- Neji…excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées.

Il la regarda, perplexe, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'assoir à son bureau. Devant lui il posa un dossier beige, vierge de toutes inscriptions.

Il fit un signe vers son amie pour lui demander de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit tout en continuant d'agiter nerveusement sa jambe droite sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai réussi à trouver ce que tu m'as demandé.

- Alors ? le ton de la jeune femme était pressant, tendu.

- Elle s'appelle Yuri Yoonsung. Elle est agent immobilier et apparemment c'est elle qui a vendu la maison à Kei. Ils se voient depuis environ deux semaines et demie là où tu les as surpris la dernière fois. Il y a un hôtel pas loin du bar et ils s'y retrouvent régulièrement.

Neji avait débité ces informations sans lâcher du regard Sakura, qui ne bougeait plus d'un cil. Comme figée elle tendit une main tremblante. Il lui donna le dossier.

Sans hésitation elle parcouru les lignes noires qui lui crachaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Yuri Yoonsung avait 28 ans, son père était professeur de mathématiques dans un lycée et sa mère avait longtemps travaillait comme comptable dans un cabinet d'architecture. Elle avait un frère plus jeune qu'elle de 25 ans et une petite sœur de 23 ans. Elle avait fait ses études sans évènements particuliers, quand elle avait finit son lycée elle avait débuté une formation en quatre ans pour devenir agent immobilier. Après deux stages excellents elle avait décroché un CDI dans la boite où elle travaillait désormais. Elle vivait seule avec son chien.

Les lignes noires continuaient comme ça lui lançant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette femme tellement quelconque, cette femme qu'elle avait pu croiser des dizaines de fois dans cette ville sans s'en rendre compte. Sans savoir qu'elle briserait son couple. Elle regarda son emploi du temps, essaya de deviner quand est-ce qu'elle avait le temps de voir Kei, quel jour elle avait pu le rencontrer, à quel moment ça avait dérapé.

Il y avait aussi les photos, Neji avait était prévenant il avait pris tous les types de photos dont elle pourrait avoir besoin : Kei au travail, Yuri présentant une maison à une famille, Kei et Yuri dans la rue, Kei et Yuri s'embrassant, Kei et Yuri entrant dans l'hôtel, Kei et Yuri à moitié nus, Kei et Yuri en train de faire l'amour, Kei et Yuri se rhabillant, Kei en train de discuter avec le traiteur de leur mariage, Yuri en train de promener son chien avec des amies. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri. Kei et Yuri.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

- Ça va aller Sakura ?

- …Oui. Merci Neji c'est… parfait.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Merci.

Sakura rangea le dossier dans son sac qu'elle referma avec précaution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je …

Le portable de Sakura sonna. Elle le sorti de sa poche, regarda le numéro, décrocha.

- Allo Kei ?

Neji la regarda surpris et interdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Non, je préférerai que ma mère soit prés de la tienne pendant le repas tu sais qu'elles adorent discuter ensemble. Oui c'est ça. Je suis sûre qu'elles auront plein de choses à se dire au mariage. D'accord je lui dirai.

- […]

- Non, non pas de soucis tant que Naruto est d'accord avec ça il peut dire ce qu'il voudra ! On se voit samedi au mariage alors.

- […]

- Oui j'ai hâte d'y être !

- […]

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ce elle raccrocha, son regard émeraude dur comme la glace.

- Le mariage a toujours lieu ? s'informa Neji surpris par cette conversation.

La jeune femme se leva, serrant son sac contre elle et avec un sublime sourire lui répondit : « Oh oui le mariage a toujours lieu. Et je te conseille de ne pas le rater Neji, il sera…mémorable ! ».

Elle parti, ses talons frappant durement le sol, sans un regard en arrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une douce musique arrivait jusqu'à elle en fond sonore, mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus elle disparaissait, étouffée par le brouhaha de la foule qui arrivait.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était là avec sa mère et ses amies, à s'occuper des derniers détails de la cérémonie, de la salle, du repas et bien sur de sa robe, de sa coiffure et de son maquillage.

Sakura avait passé des jours entiers, des semaines à trouver la tenue parfaite, la robe qui la sublimerait en ce jour si spécial. Elle avait voulu la robe de ses rêves, celle qu'elle imaginait déjà quand elle avait 7 ans et qu'elle lisait des contes de fée. La robe blanche qui la ferait rayonner, celle qui focaliserait tous les regards sur elle mais surtout celui de l'homme qu'elle aimerait, qu'en la voyant il se sente le plus chanceux et le plus heureux des hommes. Comme elle se sentirait la plus heureuse des femmes en le voyant debout devant l'autel.

Cette robe elle l'avait finalement faite faire sur mesure par l'un des plus grands couturiers de Tokyo, et dès le jour où elle l'avait essayée elle avait passé des heures à discuter avec la coiffeuse, la maquilleuse, la fleuriste, le photographe, et ses amies pour que chaque détail s'accorde avec sa robe et son couple, pour ce jour si spécial, si unique, seulement dédier à leur amour.

Oui, en se regardant dans le miroir en cet instant, en écoutant la douce musique disparaître sous le brouhaha incessant et toujours plus fort de la foule, Sakura repensait à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour arriver à ce jour qui devait fêter l'amour que Kei et elle se portent. Se portaient.

- Ma chérie tu es prête ?

Sakura sortie de sa rêverie et tourna la tête pour faire face à sa mère qui arrivait, souriante dans sa robe pastel.

- Oui maman, il ne reste plus que ma robe à mettre et je serai prête.

Sakura rendit son sourire à sa mère, qui la regardait les yeux brillants. La mère de Sakura était une femme au regard tendre, douce et combative, qui avait toujours chérie sa fille unique. Sa fille qui aujourd'hui allait se marier.

- Oh, ma chérie… dit-elle en lui effleurant le bras.

- Maman, s'il te plait. Implora Sakura gênée.

Mais elle ne pu s'en empêcher et elle prit Sakura dans ses bras, mais en évitant de défaire sa coiffure bien sur.

- Tu vas voir ma chérie, il n'y a rien de plus beau que le mariage. Faire la promesse de passer toute sa vie avec l'homme qu'on aime, fonder une famille avec lui… il n'y a rien de plus beau!

A ses mots Sakura serra plus fort sa mère dans ses bras et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolée Maman.

Étonnée, celle-ci s'écarta un peu de sa fille qui lui sourit.

- Je suis désolée de te faire pleurer alors que je n'ai même pas encore dit « oui ».

- Oh Sakura ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

La jeune femme rit de l'embarra qui se dessinait sur le visage de sa mère.

Après quelques minutes encore à discuter Sakura se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Elle se détourna de la porte et se dirigea vers le fond où se trouvaient plusieurs valises et sacs. C'étaient les affaires qu'avaient apporté ses amies pour la journée. Sakura les effleura du regard, emplie de culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée Maman.

Il était bientôt l'heure de s'avancer vers l'autel. Plus qu'une heure avant que tout ne commence, 60 minutes avant de s'avancer vers lui, 3 600 secondes avant de lui dire oui. Un dernier accessoire à mettre, le plus important : sa robe.

Sakura, aidée d'Ino, sorti l'objet de ses longues recherches de la housse qui la protégeait. Avec le plus grand soin Ino l'aida à se glisser dedans sans l'abimer. Tout en lui parlant des tenus des invités son amie ferma la fermeture éclaire, mais Sakura ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son reflet et n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'elle lui racontait. Finalement il n'y eut plus que le voile à poser sur ses cheveux, et, face à elle, Ino arrangeait les dernières mèches roses rebelles. Sakura fixait le visage de son amie, ses yeux bleus océan qui brillaient d'excitation.

Quand elle fut prête Sakura remercia sa meilleure amie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et la préparation du mariage. Inévitablement elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais Ino devait partir rejoindre sa place de témoin et laisser Sakura seule avant le début de la cérémonie. La porte allait se refermer sur elle quand Ino entendit Sakura l'appeler.

- Oui ?

- Les enveloppes ont bien été distribuées aux invités ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans chaque invité à eu la sienne !

- Merci Ino.

- De rien c'est gratuit ! Allez, à tout de suite !

- A tout de suite.

La porte se referma, laissant Sakura seule à ses pensées.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les invités étaient en place, parlant des dernières nouvelles, des derniers potins, les cousins qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps rattrapaient le temps perdu, les beaux-frères et amis discutaient du match de la veille, les enfants étaient regroupés et les plus turbulents rappelés à l'ordre. Ino, témoin, alla se placer pour le début de la cérémonie tandis que Kei et ses témoins attendaient debout devant l'autel légèrement anxieux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire avec ses amis. Il ne manquait plus que la mariée, Sakura, celle vers qui tous le monde attendait de se tourner pour la découvrir dans sa robe que toutes les femmes de l'assemblée attendaient et que les petites filles imaginaient déjà, rêvant d'être à sa place.

Kei avait le regard fixé sur l'allée, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de la femme qu'il aimait et qui serait sa femme dans peu de temps.

Finalement la musique retenti et comme un seul être la foule se tourna pour admirer l'arrivée de la jeune mariée. On entendit ses pas résonner sur le sol de pierre, chacun retint son souffle. La stupéfaction fut générale devant la tenu de Sakura, aussi étonnante que déroutante : vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un short en jean Sakura s'avançait dans l'allée le visage impassible, indifférente aux murmures et commentaires de l'assistance, et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers Kei qui la regardait incrédule.

Quand elle fut face à lui elle ne bougea plus, attendant, tout comme le reste de l'église, sa réaction.

- Sakura ? Mais qu'est que … où est ta robe ?

- Ma robe Kei ?

Le ton était froid et sans appel et, contrairement à ce que tout le monde espérait, Sakura parlait de sorte à n'être entendue que de lui.

- Ma robe est avec ma dignité : aux ordures.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- C'est sur que tout allait très bien pour toi, tu avais le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Mais c'est fini maintenant!

Avant que le marié ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus Sakura se tourna vers l'assistance et avec un grand sourire désabusé et une extrême politesse s'adressa à la foule :

- Je vous remercie tous d'être venu aujourd'hui. Mais avant de continuer la cérémonie j'aimerai que vous ouvriez les enveloppes qui vous ont été distribuées à l'entrée de l'église.

Dans un même mouvement une centaine d'enveloppes mauves furent déchirées dans un vacarme qui résonna contre les voutes de l'édifice. Un silence assourdissant envahi l'air, suivi quelques minutes plus tard d'un bourdonnement incessant et de coups d'œil choqués en direction du couple.

Sakura, redevenue le centre de l'attention se tourna vers un Kei frappé par l'incompréhension et lui tendit des feuilles qu'il prit avec hésitation.

Sakura put contempler l'horreur qui apparaissait peu à peu sur le visage de celui qui l'aimait. Il la regarda affolé et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Si tu tentes une seule seconde de te justifier je te jure que je te tue sur le champ. Chaque invité a une copie de ces photos de toi et de cette femme en pleins ébats. Comme ça tous nos amis, nos familles et bien évidemment tous tes collègues sauront qui tu es vraiment. Pas une seule personne n'ignorera que tu es l'être le plus immonde de cette ville et à quel point tu es méprisable. Tu m'as humilié. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

Et dans un seul mouvement elle sorti la tête haute sans regarder ceux qui la dévisageaient en chuchotant sur son passage, indifférente aux regards de ses parents, indifférente au fait qu'elle était désormais le sujet de toutes les conversations. En sortant elle aperçu Neji qui la regardait, amusé. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le taxi qui l'attendait, porte ouverte.

- Sakura !

Elle ne se retourna pas.

- Sakura attend-moi !

Elle posa son sac sur la banquette arrière.

- Sakura arrête-toi tout de suite !

Elle senti qu'on lui prenait le bras et elle fit face à un Kei furieux.

- Sakura tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans explications. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Et toi tu te rends compte que tu viens de foutre en l'air ma vie ?!

Elle avait un mal fou à garder son calme mais elle refusait de lui faire le plaisir de s'énerver et de passer pour une hystérique.

- Sakura, cette fille c'était rien. J'ai juste paniqué avant le mariage ! Elle est inexistante, c'est personne! La seule femme que j'aime c'est toi et ça a toujours été toi ! S'il te plait prenons le temps d'en discuter, ça peut pas se finir de cette façon. Tu ne peux pas vouloir que toi et moi ça se termine, surtout comme ça ?

Sakura voyait ses amis et sa famille arriver vers eux en panique. Elle devait partir. Tout de suite.

- La seule vraie question Kei c'est : comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

Elle s'engouffra dans le taxi qui démarra avant que Naruto, suivi de sa mère, n'ait le temps de la retenir.

Enfin seule dans le taxi Sakura put enfin souffler, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert que l'homme qu'elle aimait la trompait, elle pu se détendre.

- Où allons-nous Mademoiselle ?

- A l'aéroport. Le plus vite possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Face à la mer, au milieu de l'herbe, le vent de face, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses cheveux roses fouettaient son visage mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Son regard émeraude hypnotisé par le bleu des vagues fixait ce point au loin. Ce point qui rapetissait un peu plus à chaque fois, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

Ses mains glacées, comme ses os, ne sentaient pas la chaleur du soleil qui pourtant brulait son dos. Elle respirait à peine, ses cheveux ne bougeant qu'au gré du vent. Elle sentit les larmes couler, le point au loin restait pourtant très net. Elle ne sentit pas le goût salé sur ses lèvres sèches. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale mais ne la fit pas pour autant frissonner. Elle crut entendre le cri d'une mouette. Son cri, sa peine.

Les yeux rouges elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se leva et s'avança prés du bord. Ses jambes, douloureuses d'être restées si longtemps immobiles, la menèrent au dessus du précipice. Les vagues si innocentes frappaient la falaise, s'écrasant inlassablement contre elle, sans volonté.

Lentement elle leva le bras et les rayons du soleil s'accrochèrent au diamant qui surmontait l'anneau en or qu'elle tenait. Aveuglée elle se protégea les yeux d'une main, ses yeux agressés par toute cette lumière. L'océan, eau salée…comme ses larmes. Elle devait en finir.

Elle prit son élan.

Et brusquement elle lança la bague le plus fort et le plus loin possible. Elle jeta sa bague, ses regrets, sa douleur, sa peine, sa souffrance, sa colère, son dégoût, sa culpabilité, sa solitude, son mal-être, sa peur, sa lassitude, ses souvenirs.

Elle vit la bague tomber dans le vide, le soleil jouant avec le diamant glacé…et finalement il coule. Elle ne la voit plus, elle ne la mettra plus jamais cette bague. Elle ne la reverra plus. Jamais.

Sakura s'effondre à genoux au sol, et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, sans pouvoir se contrôler elle pleure. Toutes les larmes de son corps jaillissent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Sakura ne voit plus rien, même ce point au loin, même Lui elle ne le voit plus. Elle pleure, ses larmes l'étouffent, Sakura a du mal à respirer, sa toux lui déchire la gorge mais ça va. Ça va parce qu'elle est en vie. Elle se sent vivante, utile, confiante. Alors cette douleur elle la prend à bras le corps et elle la ressent. Enfin ! Enfin, elle l'accepte.

- Je suis vivante.


	15. Retour à la réalité

Le voilà, il est là! Pour vous, pour vos beaux yeux: le DERNIER CHAPITRE d'HAWAÏ !

Je sais c'est dur. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai pas mis 10 plombs à poster la suite cette fois ^^'

Comme toujours je n'ai qu'une seule peur: que vous n'aimiez pas! Alors je vous en supplie, pour éviter à mon jeune cœur la crise cardiaque DITES moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Pleaaase! ^o^

Merci pour vos rewiews, vos messages privés, de m'avoir inscrite moi et mon histoire dans vos favoris et de me "follower" ! ;)

Dernière infos: LISEZ TOUT JUSQU'AU BOUT!

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture! ^o^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hawaï, 26 mai 2011, dans la chambre de Sakura

Il était 5h00 du matin quand Sakura s'assit au bar de la cuisine de sa suite pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et tout en avalant son café elle observa le paysage qui lui faisait face, en silence.

Elle réussissait à percevoir le bruit des vagues. Quand elle eu finit de manger elle se leva, enfila ses chaussures, sa veste, et resta debout au milieu du salon à regarder ses valises.

« Je n'ai absolument pas envie de partir. »

La jeune femme à peine réveillée passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux roses tout juste coiffés en soupirant. « La vie est tellement plus simple ici, je connais 5 personnes, il fait beau et chaud, je fais ce qu'il me plait et je ne suis pas obligée de penser à ce qui m'attend à Tokyo. Dire que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec tout le monde ! Mes parents vont me tuer. Ou Ino l'aura fait avant eux ! »

Le téléphone posé sur la table basse sonna, la tirant de ses rêveries. Elle décrocha le plus vite possible manquant de s'écrouler sur ses bagages.

- Oui allo ? Ah Jimmy, bonjour. Oui je suis prête vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un prendre mes valises. D'accord. Je comprends. Je serai en bas dans 10 minutes au plus tard. Merci.

« Bon si je ne veux pas rater mon avion il faut que je parte maintenant. En même temps ce serait l'excuse parfaite pour retarder mon retour à la maison. »

A contre cœur Sakura détacha ses yeux de la vue qui avait été la sienne pendant une semaine. Sans un regard pour sa chambre, le salon, ou même la salle de bain elle prit son sac à main et sortie sans un mot. Un avion l'attendait.

Dans le hall du Mirador Jimmy, fidèle à lui-même, l'attendait droit comme un « i » mais Sakura sourit en voyant son air un peu endormi.

- Bonjour Jimmy.

- Bonjour Made…Sakura.

- Mes bagages sont prêts ?

- Ils sont en train d'être chargés dans le taxi.

- Parfait.

Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir partir et un silence s'installa entre eux. Un employé de l'hôtel fit signe pour annoncer que le taxi était prêt à y aller. Cela fit à peine réagir la jeune femme.

- Le taxi est prêt.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Vous m'y accompagnez Jimmy ?

Ils allèrent tous les deux jusqu'au taxi, Sakura indiqua sa destination au chauffeur, posa son sac sur la banquette arrière mais avant de s'y assoir se retourna vers Jimmy.

- Jimmy, je voulais vous dire que j'ai passé une semaine parfaite. C'était comme être hors du temps, et c'est en très grande partie grâce à vous. Merci d'avoir supporté tous mes caprices et d'avoir été aussi gentil.

- C'est normal. Et puis… ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez remettre cette lettre à Mr. Wilfiguer de ma part ?

Jimmy prit l'enveloppe que Sakura lui tendait, un peu curieux de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

- C'est une simple lettre dans laquelle je lui explique à quel point j'ai aimé mon séjour au Mirador et que vous êtes l'une des personne les plus compétentes que j'ai rencontré. Je fini en lui donnant un petit conseil.

- Lequel ?

- Que ce serait une grossière erreur de vous négliger.

- Je …merci. Sakura.

Il avait la gorge nouée et ne pu rien dire de plus.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier. A bientôt Jimmy.

- Vous allez revenir ?

Sakura le regarda, lui sourit. Quand elle parla elle su que ce qu'elle disait était la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas quand, mais je suis sûre de revenir ici. Je suis tombée amoureuse !

Sur ce dernier mot elle monta dans le taxi qui démarra pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Pour rentrer. A Tokyo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura était assise prés du hublot regardant l'île rétrécir jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une tâche beige sur le bleu immense de l'océan.

« La suite Océan. Un véritable morceau de paradis sur terre. Je me demande si je pourrai y loger à nouveau un jour. En tout cas ça ne sera pas avant un moment, ils vont tous me sauter dessus en apprenant que je suis rentrée. Adieu tranquillité. Bonjour travail et disputes. Je crois bien que je déteste ma vie. »

Sur cette dernière pensée réjouissante la jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormit, revoyant chaque paysage idyllique de l'île et le beau visage de Sasuke lui souriant une dernière fois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura entra dans le hall de l'aéroport, ses valises sur un chariot qu'elle poussait sans faire attention, cherchant du regard le taxi qu'elle avait réservé. Elle fini par le trouver et après les formules de politesse habituelles, s'y engouffra se laissant entrainer vers la ville titanesque. Tokyo.

C'était tellement diffèrent d'Hawaï.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier, emportée par le ronronnement monotone du moteur, essayant d'échapper à la réalité. Peut-être peut-elle revivre encore, juste quelques minutes, ce rêve qui avait été le sien pendant une semaine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura était dans son appartement.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis partie. » Elle se dirigea vers son salon, le seul son des ses pas raisonnant dans le couloir.

« J'aurai dû demander à quelqu'un de passer faire le ménage. Ça sent le renfermer. » Il ne faisait pas froid mais elle frissonna en voyant que malgré son départ rien n'avait changé: les meubles étaient à leurs places, les photos toujours accrochées aux murs, la bibliothèque remplie des même livres, il y avait même encore le programme télé d'il y a deux semaines.

En passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, Sakura se décida à aller dormir sans dîner, trop épuisée par les cinq heures de décalage horaire et le voyage.

« Je ne me réveillerai que quand je serais complètement remise et en forme pour aller voir mon père. »

Elle ne garda que sa culotte et enfila un vieux tee-shirt. Elle se glissa sous les draps. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur l'oreiller quand elle posa sa tête dessus. S'enfonça dans le sommeil. Une dernière pensée.

« Est-ce que mes parents m'en veulent ? »

Elle dormait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Je vais entrer. »

Sakura se tenait devant l'entrée du bâtiment où son père avait ses bureaux. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Elle ne savait même pas s'il travaillait aujourd'hui, ni même s'il était à Tokyo. Il était 16 heures et elle allait voir son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine.

« Tout ira bien Sakura, tu peux le faire ! Après tout tu l'as juste planté le jour de ton mariage devant tous ses amis et collègues sans aucunes explications mise à part une photo de ton ex-fiancé, qu'il adore, et de sa maîtresse. Non il peut pas m'en vouloir. Non. Ça va aller. Il va comprendre. Il a compris. Ça va aller. »

Elle sera la hanse de son sac et s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La secrétaire de son père lui avait demandé d'attendre dans le bureau de celui-ci, sa réunion devant bientôt se terminer.

« Non mais qu'elle pétasse cette secrétaire ! Quel besoin avait-elle de me regarder avec ses grands yeux stupides et pleins de pitié ! Et cette petite voix doucereuse comme si j'allais m'enfuir au moindre bruit ! J'ai fui mon mariage, pas l'asile ! ».

Fulminer contre la secrétaire de son père l'aidait à ne pas penser à la confrontation imminente qui l'attendait. L'insulter de tous les noms était finalement un bon moyen de décharger tout son stress.

C'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des voix et des bruits de pas dans le couloir et qu'elle reconnu immédiatement son père. Inconsciemment elle se tient droite dans le fauteuil où elle s'était avachie et entreprit d'avoir l'air la plus sereine possible. Après tout, elle rentrait juste de vacance, et cette poussée de stress n'était que l'expression de sa joie de revoir son père.

« Sakura, tu te mens à toi-même! »

Elle vit son père entrer dans le bureau tout en continuant à parler à ceux qui le suivaient. Il finit par donner les dernières indications sans faire attention à Sakura. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se retrouver face à deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Les yeux de sa fille. Les mêmes que les siens.

- Bonjour Papa.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'aller s'assoir à son bureau. Sakura soupira en le regardant consulter des documents et commencer à prendre des notes comme si de rien n'était. Elle se leva et alla se poster devant lui, la tête haute, bien décider à se faire entendre.

- J'ai t'ai dit « bonjour », Papa.

- J'ai entendu.

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux.

« Ok ! Je ne peux pas le forcer à me regarder mais il va être bien obligé de m'écouter ! ».

- Papa, je sais que tu m'en veux pour m'être enfuie de mon mariage sans vous avoir prévenu toi et maman. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait honte devant tous vos amis et vos collègues. Et je m'en veux pour tout l'argent que vous avez dépensé pour organiser le mariage, le repas et la fête. Mais je ne pouvais pas me marier après ce qu'il m'avait fait ! J'y étais obligée, je n'avais pas le choix !

Face au mutisme de son père la jeune femme redevint petite fille. La gorge nouée, les larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux, elle se sentait ridicule et ne voulait qu'une chose: que ses parents ne soient pas déçus.

- Je ne voulais pas vous causer de tort.

- Nous causer du tort ?

Il avait relevé la tête et fixait sa fille, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées. Sa voix était affreusement calme.

- Tu penses que tu nous as causé du « tort » en t'enfuyant et en dévoilant la liaison de Kei à tous les invités ?

- Papa excuse moi pour ça mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, je…

- Si. Tu avais une autre solution !

Son père s'était levé les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Papa.

- Tu avais une autre solution !

Sakura attendait la sentence, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Résignée.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler à ta mère et moi et nous t'aurions aidé. Que crois-tu que nous avons ressenti quand nous avons compris que Kei te trompait? Quand nous nous sommes aperçus que notre fille s'était forcée à sourire pendant des jours et qu'elle avait dû supporter cette ignoble vérité toute seule ?

- Papa, s'il te plait.

- Ça nous a rendus triste. Pour toi. Nous ne nous sommes pas aperçus que tu souffrais et quel genre d'homme était Kei en réalité.

Sakura regarda son père s'avancer prés d'elle. Ses mains serrées, droit, il s'inclina profondément devant sa fille qui ne réussi pas à retenir ses larmes. Son père s'abaissait devant elle, lui demandant pardon, alors que tout était de sa faute.

Elle le força à se relever et se jeta à son cou.

- Pardon Papa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura passa les trente prochaines minutes à lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes comment elle avait découvert la trahison de Kei et comment elle en avait eu confirmation.

De son voyage à Hawaï elle lui parla du Mirador, des paysages, de James, Rebecca et même de Mr. Wilfiguer. Elle ne lui parle pas de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne. C'était son secret, son rêve, ses instants magiques. Une parenthèse dans l'horreur qu'elle ne faisait que commencer à traverser. Une bouffé d'air pendant qu'elle étouffait. Un rayon de soleil dans ses pensées noires. Une goutte d'eau sur son cœur mort. Sasuke était son souvenir, son étincelle, et celui de personne d'autre.

Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non l'emploi du temps de son père était chargé et elle dû se résoudre à partir.

- Viens dîner à la maison ce soir. Ta mère sera enfin soulagée de te savoir saine et sauve. Proposa son père.

- Je vais l'appeler en sortant. Elle a dû se faire un sang d'encre depuis le mariage.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. La fin du monde aurait été annoncée qu'elle n'aurait pas été moins inquiète !

Il serra une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras.

- J'aurai préféré rester avec toi mais j'ai une réunion avec la nouvelle équipe de développement. Impossible de la retarder.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de collaborateurs ? s'étonna Sakura en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu étais trop occupée pour que je t'embête avec mes problèmes. Et puis ce n'est qu'une partie de l'équipe qui a changé. Lui expliqua-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte.

- Si tu le dit. A ce soir.

Elle parti, se retourna pour offrir un dernier sourire à son père et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Je suis contente d'être passée. Il faut absolument que j'appelle maman dès que je serai sortie du bâtiment. Je n'ai pas envie que cette pimbêche de réceptionniste passe son temps à me dévisager. J'espère que je ne vais pas attendre un quart d'heure l'ascenseur !».

C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit le bruit si caractéristique annonçant que l'ascenseur venait d'arriver à l'étage. Un brouhaha se dirigea vers elle pendant qu'elle accélérait le pas, espérant arriver à temps. Hélas elle fut ralentie par l'homme dans lequel elle failli rentrer, ainsi que tous le groupe qui l'accompagnait.

- Oh, excusez-moi! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Il n'y a pas de mal mademoiselle, c'est moi qui allais trop vite.

Elle s'inclina devant lui, un homme comme il y en a temps dans les entreprises, releva la tête, s'éloigne et chercha du regard les portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur. Au lieu de ça elle tomba sur des yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Sasuke ?

* * *

><p>Comme promis ceci était le dernier chapitre " d'Hawaï " ! J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire que je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer:<p>

Tout d'abord MERCI a vous tous de m'avoir lu, d'avoir supporter mes retards incessants, et mes problèmes ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic je pensais sincèrement que je n'allais y passer que quelques mois. Naïve que j'étais! Mais je voulais absolument la finir! Et c'est GRÂCE à vous que j'en ai eu le courage! MERCI INFINIMENT!

Ensuite, HAWAÏ n'est pas finie! Il y a une SUITE : Tokyo. Et vous avez de la chance parce qu'à la base j'avais décider que l'histoire se terminerait sur ce prologue me disant que je vous laisserai imaginer la suite, mais je me suis dit que si on me faisait ce coup-là je l'aurais sûrement mauvaise! ^^

Enfin, pour éviter les désagrément que je vous ai causé avec " Hawaï " avec les publications aléatoires j'ai décidé de d'abord écrire TOUTE l'histoire et de la poster entièrement quand elle serait terminer. Vous retrouverez: Naruto, Ino, Neji, ce fameux Kei et bien sûr Sasuke et Sakura!

En espérant que vous viendrez lire cette suite, je vous fait à tous plein de bisous et vous remercie à genoux de m'avoir lu! ^o^


End file.
